Extraordinaire Fusion
by Antsybal
Summary: Quand Jane devient Lisbon, et que Lisbon devient Jane, le néologisme "Jisbon" prend alors tout son sens...
1. Prologue

**Prologue. "Ce qui arriva."**

« N'importe quoi ! Vous vous rendez ridicule! » dénigra Jane.

« Craignez-vous à ce point de perdre la face? »

« Voyons Lisbon, soyez raisonnable, la magie ça n'existe pas. »

« Je n'ai pas parlé de magie mais de chakras. On peut effectuer des choses impensables en jouant avec les forces intérieures des gens, c'est une certitude. C'est prouvé.»

« Où sont les preuves ? »

« Ouvrez la Bible. » rétorqua Lisbon du tac au tac.

« La Bible. Voyons Lisbon, un peu de réalisme, cessez d'invoquer ces croyances puériles à tout bout de champ comme si vous faisiez partie de ces mortels qui craignent le Ciel ! » railla Jane.

« En quoi cela vous gène ? C'est quand même incongru que vous, qui avez joué les médiums pendant des années, soyez le plus grand défenseur de la rationalité ! » s'exclama Lisbon exaspérée.

« Venez ! Retournons dans la boutique et demandons à cette vieille peau de nous faire un tour, dans ce cas ! »

« Très bien. »

Une enquête avait poussé Jane et Lisbon à se rendre chez une vieille dame qui prétendait être une sorcière. A son habitude quand il était question d'au-delà, le consultant s'était montré odieux, et sa patronne avait explosé quand ils étaient sortis de la boutique. Ainsi, ils se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la maison peu accueillante qu'ils venaient de quitter et furent l'un comme l'autre étonné de voir la vieille les attendre sur le perron. Lisbon lança un regard entendu à Jane qui l'ignora. Elle se chargea d'expliquer à la sorcière la raison de leur désaccord, et la vieille dame pinça la joue de Jane en baragouinant dans un langage païen. Puis elle attrapa la main de chacun des deux agents et elle continua de réciter ce qui semblait être des incantations.

[…]

Jane gara la voiture sur le parking du CBI et Lisbon claqua la porte. Il souffla d'exaspération, regrettant d'avoir cédé à la dispute. Vexée que la vieille dame ne leur ait servi qu'un piètre spectacle, sa patronne était d'humeur exécrable. Le consultant la regarda s'éloigner du véhicule sans un geste et décida de rentrer chez lui. Quand Lisbon était énervée contre lui, mieux valait-il qu'il s'éloigne des bureaux…

[…]

Il s'éveilla aux aurores, comme il en avait l'habitude. Sa nuit avait été davantage agitée que d'habitude, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible, aussi se leva-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Comme tous les jours, il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée de sa chambre pour prendre l'air et capturer les premiers rayons du soleil. Mais avant de l'ouvrir, il croisa son reflet, et se stoppa net, effaré. Il devait rêver.

[…]

Le réveil de Lisbon sonna. Bougonne, elle quitta la chaleur du lit pour rejoindre sa cuisine. Comme à son habitude, elle se fit un thé. Un thé ? Elle regarda avec stupéfaction ce qui aurait dû être du café chauffer dans son micro-onde, et la porte de l'appareil lui renvoya son image. Elle hurla. Dans la vitre, le visage de Jane hurla en même temps. Elle courut dans sa salle de bains et le cauchemar se confirma. Dès qu'elle faisait un geste, le corps de Jane l'imitait dans le miroir.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Cette idée 'échange de corps vous emballe-t-elle? C'est une idée répandue dans les fan fictions mais je ne l'ai jamais lue sur Mentalist. Des avis?<strong>


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre1. Et là, on fait quoi?**

**Flo** : Ravie que tu sois à fond, je ne veux surtout pas te décevoir, tout sauf ça ! ^^ Merci pour ton soutien moral ! :) Les idées que tu as, je serai ravie de les entendre, c'est ton idée, je ne me l'accapare pas et ça me ferait plaisir d'écrire ce que tu as pensé. :)

**MadMouse **: Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme, j'espère te divertir avec la suite ! Je suis également ravie que Flashbacks t'ait plu et t'ait fait rire!

**Kamalia**: Merci pour ton avis ! :)

**HelenaJane: **Merci beaucoup! Sincèrement navrée de t'avoir coupé l'herbe sous le pied pour l'idée, il faut t'en prendre à Flo la super commentatrice! ^^ :$

* * *

><p>Le téléphone de Jane sonna et il répondit à la première sonnerie.<p>

« Jane ? » hurla sa voix dans le combiné.

« Je sais. Courez chez moi au plus vite. »

[…]

« Jane, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Lisbon en ouvrant la porte de la maison du consultant à la volée.

« Je n'en sais rien. De toute évidence, nos corps ont été changés, vous êtes moi et je suis vous. » répondit-il en lui tendant une chemise et un jean à lui.

Il attrapa les habits qu'elle lui avait apportés et chacun s'enferma dans une pièce pour s'habiller de façon adaptée à son nouveau corps.

« Comment diable faites-vous pour rester si calme ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! » cria la jeune femme depuis la chambre en bataillant avec la chemise et le gilet. « Si seulement vous portiez des tenues décontractées, ces costards sont vraiment inconfortables ! Il est hors de question que je reste vous et que vous gardiez mon corps ! »

« Je ne tiens pas non plus à le garder, figurez-vous ! » rétorqua-t-il, en enfilant un pantalon dans lequel la veille il n'aurait pas pu entrer une jambe. « Venez, au lieu de vous agiter et de faire monter la tension de MON cœur, allons voir cette sorcière pour qu'elle répare ses dégâts. »

« Ah, vous acceptez enfin de reconnaitre qu'elle est une sorcière ! » ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Lisbon d'un ton hautain qui n'allait pas à la voix de Jane qu'elle avait désormais.

Elle sortit de la chambre en trombe, tirant sur ses pantalons pour les faire descendre.

« Elle m'a fait rentrer dans votre corps et vous êtes dans le mien, je suis têtu, mais tout de même ! » s'indigna le consultant. « Allez, en voiture ! » coupa-t-il à la dispute naissante.

Il conduisit en trombe jusqu'au lieu où tout avait basculé et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte d'entrée. Personne ne répondit, aussi enfonça-t-il le panneau de bois.

« Faites attention à mes chaussures. » maugréa Lisbon.

Il l'ignora et commença à explorer la maison. Personne ne semblait vivre là depuis des années. Seul un mot trônait sur une table que le temps avait recouverte d'une épaisse poussière. Lisbon s'en saisit et commença la lecture.

_« Tout est affaire de décor_

_Changer de lit, changer de corps_

_A quoi bon puisque c'est encore_

_Moi qui moi-même me trahis_

_Moi qui me traîne et m'éparpille. » (*)_

Faire la paix avec les autres, c'est faire la paix avec soi-même.

Apprendre à connaître, apprendre à aimer

Si l'on veut renaître, tel est le secret.

« Stupide ! » cracha Lisbon en tendant le mot à Jane.

Celui-ci le lut attentivement, et sourit.

« Votre colère vous aveugle. Ce n'est pas stupide, c'est une énigme ! C'est fabuleux au contraire ! » s'extasia-t-il.

« Fabuleux ? Jane, nous sommes coincés chacun dans le corps de l'autre ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de fabuleux dans tout ça. La vieille a disparu, et je suis condamnée à vivre dans votre peau jusqu'à la fin des temps ! » théâtralisa l'agent.

« Pas jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il suffit de résoudre l'énigme. C'est simple en plus. Le début du poème d'Aragon est limpide. Bien que je sois vous et que vous soyez moi, chacun est à l'origine des maux dont il est victime. Quant aux notes que cette vieille peau a rajoutées, elle ne s'est pas foulée il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaître et à nous entendre pour inverser le sort. »

« Comme si on ne se connaissait pas déjà... » bougonna Lisbon.

« Vous êtes la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, et je sais que je suis aussi celui sur qui vous comptez le plus. Mais est-ce pour ça qu'on se connait vraiment et qu'on se fait confiance ? Non. »

«Alors, que devons-nous faire ? » demanda Lisbon, encline à la discussion pour la première fois depuis la dispute de la veille.

« Vivre dans le corps de l'autre, s'adapter. Les choses redeviendront normales un jour ou l'autre. Je vous le promets. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, le téléphone de Lisbon sonna. Elle le sortit, prête à répondre quand Jane le lui piqua des mains.

« N'oubliez pas que je suis vous, désormais. » chuchota-t-il avant de prendre l'appel.

~ Lisbon j'écoute (…) Jane m'a appelée, sa voiture est en panne, j'ai dû passer le chercher. Nous arrivons ! ~

« Cho nous cherche. » lança-t-il à l'intention de sa patronne en lui jetant le téléphone.

[…]

Ils arrivèrent au CBI quelques minutes plus tard. Lisbon semblait stressée, et Jane s'efforça de la rassurer.

« Faites donc un sourire, ça va mieux sur mon si beau visage. » plaisanta-t-il.

Ils entrèrent dans les bureaux et Lisbon se dirigea vers son ancien bureau.

« Jane ? » l'appela le consultant. « Je crains fort que votre place soit sur le canapé et non dans mon bureau ! Profitez-en, ça vous fera des vacances ! »

Ignorant les regards incompréhensifs de Grace et Rigsby présents dans les bureaux, Lisbon obéit et s'affala sur le canapé en cuir qui était exclusivement réservé à Monsieur Patrick Jane. Celui qu'elle était, en somme.

Les minutes défilèrent et elle n'avait pas bougée. Engoncée dans le costard que le consultant l'avait obligé à mettre, elle n'osait faire un geste de peur de casser une couture. Soudain, elle entendit sa voix l'appeler et rejoint Jane dans son bureau.

« Vous direz que vous avez fait une bêtise de plus » expliqua-t-il. « J'ai besoin de vous ici. Je ne sais absolument pas en quoi consiste votre travail. »

« C'est bizarre, j'ai vite saisi le vôtre ! » ironisa Lisbon en faisant référence aux longues minutes infructueuses sur le canapé.

« Aidez-moi. »

« Prenez ce papier, par exemple. Ça tombe, bien une plainte à votre nom. Vous le signez, ajoutez une excuse en essayant d'être inventif –comprenez que j'ai épuisé toutes les excuses de bases depuis que vous travaillez ici- et vous le mettez dans cet énorme classeur, qui contient toutes les plaintes à votre nom. Peut-être qu'après des heures de classement de papiers, de démarches et de dérogations, vous comprendrez enfin pourquoi il est utile de respecter les règles lorsque nous sommes sur une enquête ! »

Puis elle ressortit comme si de rien n'était, et retourna faire un somme sur le canapé à son nouveau nom.

Estomaqué par l'assurance de sa patronne, Jane entreprit de classer comme elle le lui avait dit les papiers qui encombraient le bureau. Puis il s'assit sur la grande chaise en cuir et commença à la faire tourner. Son regard tomba sur une photographie, celle d'un chien. Lisbon avait un chien ? Il examina la qualité du papier photo et en déduit que ça devait être l'animal de compagnie qu'elle avait eu dans son enfance. Il la reposa, et continua à tourner sur sa chaise, laissant le temps défiler. Soudain, le premier problème dans la peau de Lisbon apparut. Il se leva et courut jusqu'au canapé.

« Lisbon ? » appela-t-il en chuchotant à l'oreille de son amie endormie. « Lisbon, réveillez-vous. »

« Jane. Je m'appelle Jane. Ne nous faites pas remarquer où nous aurons des problèmes. »

« J'ai déjà un problème… »

« Pardon ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Rien de grave, hein ? Vous êtes incorrigible ! » sermonna-t-elle.

« Mais non, absolument rien de grave ! J'ai juste envie… j'ai envie de faire pipi. » rougit-il.

Lisbon éclata de rire et les agents présents à l'étage se retournèrent pour voir ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité du consultant. Lisbon se reprit. Elle détestait l'idée que Jane voit son corps mais ils ne pouvaient visiblement pas faire autrement. L'idée qu'il était autant voire plus gêné qu'elle la rassura, et elle se rallongea après l'avoir rassuré, angoissée mais aussi excitée à l'idée de vivre enfin une aventure hors du commun.

« Patron ? » appela Cho.

« Oui ? »

« Jane, arrête un peu ça, on travaille ici, on n'est pas sur un terrain de jeu. »

« Je suis là ! » annonça Jane in extremis, sauvant une Lisbon totalement déconcertée, vexée d'avoir failli tout gâcher.

« On a un meurtre à quelques rues d'ici. Une femme a été retrouvée dans un hôtel abandonné. »

Jane regarda Cho, interdit.

« Alors, on y va ? » encouragea Lisbon depuis le canapé, bien décidée à ne pas laisser Jane faire passer son corps pour une empotée.

« Oui… Allons-y. » ordonna Jane, réalisant enfin l'ampleur des événements et combien le tour que leur avait joué la vieille allait être difficile à dissimuler.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p>(*) Louis Aragon, <span>Est-ce ainsi que les hommes vivent<span> ?

**Alors? Ca vous plait? J'espère que vous arrivez à suivre qui est qui... Quand ce sont les pensées et Jane et Lisbon qui parlent entre eux, je les appelle par qui ils sont à l'intérieur. Tous les autres les appellent par le nom du corps, de leurs apparences. Voilà ! :) I expect your reviews! :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre2; La Dame en Rose**

**Flo** : Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise, je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir donné cette idée, je m'amuse comme une folle en écrivant ! Je pense que ça se voit quand vous lisez ! Les toilettes…Ca m'a toujours fait rire dans « It's boy girl thing » où les héros échangent aussi de corps –d'ailleurs c'est avec l'actrice qui joue Summer dans la saison 4 de Mentalist ) Merci encore, merci merci merci !

**NOTE: L'enquête présente dans cette fiction est inspirée d'Etude en Rouge de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et est la quasi reproduction d'Etude en Rose de la série Sherlock. Je suis une fan de Sherlock Holmes depuis mon enfance, et bien évidemment les récents événements cinématographiques m'ont fait replonger dans cet univers. De ce fait, le but de la fiction n'étant pas de mener une investigation, j'ai décidé d'utiliser le talent de personnes faites pour écrire des enquêtes; ce n'est pas mon cas. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>« Alors patron ? »<p>

« Eh bien, elle est morte. » constata piteusement Jane.

« Vous êtes d'une drôle d'humeur aujourd'hui. » nota Rigsby. « On fait quoi ? »

« Appelez le procureur et demandez si on doit se mettre sur le coup. » ordonna Lisbon.

« Et bien Jane, te voilà enfin au courant des procédures légales ? » taquina Grace.

Lisbon lui fit une grimace et Jane lui sauta dessus.

« Je ne fais jamais de telles moues, Lisbon ! Si vous continuez à tourner mon corps en ridicule, attention à ce qui arrivera au vôtre ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Je peux faire ce que je veux, souvenez-vous. Si vous ne souhaitez pas débarquer demain avec une minijupe ou vous mettre à chanter debout sur votre bureau, tenez-vous à carreau. »

« Remarquable, Jane. Je pense que mon corps a sur vous des effets bénéfiques. Vous venez de proférer des menaces dignes de moi ! Et faites plutôt attention à vous. Le mieux pour nous deux étant bien évidemment un respect mutuel. » souligna la patronne, un regard sévère sur le visage masculin qu'elle arborait.

« Alors Jane, tu as une idée ? » demanda Grace en se tournant vers Lisbon. « Rien n'attire ton attention ? »

Lisbon s'approcha du corps. Par chance, Cho, Rigsby et VanPelt se tournèrent vers le médecin légiste pour éclairer un point et Jane en profita pour glisser quelques mots à son amie.

« Elle est toute vêtue de rose et faisait attention à elle. Ses ongles sont parfaitement soignés, c'était une bureaucrate, pas une manuelle. Son manteau est mouillé mais elle n'a pas sorti son parapluie, elle venait donc d'un endroit où il y avait du vent. Il n'a pas plu aujourd'hui par ici, mais il a fait un sale temps à San Francisco. Déduisez-en qu'elle venait de là-bas. De plus, son portable a disparu. Elle en avait un, sans aucun doute, une femme comme elle est accro à son smartphone. L'assassin a du commettre une erreur et le prendre avec lui, sans s'en rendre compte, certainement. De plus, » ajouta Jane en manipulant l'annulaire gauche de la victime, « l'alliance était fréquemment retirée. L'intérieur en est poli alors que l'extérieur est sale. Elle se moquait donc de ce symbole de mariage et l'enlevait fréquemment, faisant briller l'intérieur à chaque fois que son doigt le frottait. Femme adultère. »

« D'accord. Merci. »

Lisbon se tourna vers son équipe et récita ce que venait de lui souffler Jane depuis son corps à elle, faisant fi de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Ses collègues la regardèrent sans admiration et notèrent ses constatations machinalement. Lisbon se sentit frustrée, et se promit à l'avenir de féliciter Jane pour ses remarquables déductions. Personne ne devait s'habituer à de tels exploits, même si l'irritant consultant les déclamait sur un ton vantard.

Les deux amis ensorcelés se sourirent, complices, et rentrèrent au CBI quand le service mortuaire amena le corps.

« Tenez nous au courant des résultats ! » lança Jane, zélé.

« Ne profitez pas d'être moi pour frimer encore. D'ici quelques temps vous redeviendrez un simple consultant. » rigola Lisbon en passant près de lui.

[…]

Le reste de la journée s'était bien déroulé, si on passait outre les quelques erreurs de coordination de Jane et Lisbon. Les deux collègues n'arrivaient pas à répondre au nom de l'autre, ni à agir comme l'autre. C'est pourquoi Jane invita Lisbon à passer chez lui. Le duo arriva chez le consultant et ils s'installèrent tous deux dans le salon peu meublé.

« Bon. » commença Jane.

« Nous avons de sérieux problèmes et allons passer pour des fous d'ici la fin de la semaine. On est d'accord. » termina Lisbon.

« Je suis Lisbon maintenant. Ne m'appelez que comme ça. »

« Impossible. En public d'accord, mais quand nous sommes tous les deux, je ne peux pas. Je me sentirai devenir folle. Déjà que… »

Jane sembla considérer le cas et acquiesça.

« C'est d'accord. Mais on doit tout adopter de l'autre. Vous devez arrêter de me donner des ordres. Je suis la patronne, désormais, vous êtes mon consultant. Vous discutez avec l'équipe, blaguez avec Grace et taquinez Rigsby. »

« Pour votre part vous devez arrêter les sarcasmes, les déductions et les jeux d'esprit. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus vous moquer de moi comme vous le faites. Moi par contre… Dans ce corps d'insupportable médium… j'ai tous les droits. » ajouta Lisbon en riant.

« Comment faisons-nous pour nos vies privées ? »

« Nous n'en avons pas. » rétorqua Lisbon, la voix sombrant dans les graves.

« Un minimum. Et si l'idéal serait qu'on cohabite quelques temps, les gens se douteraient de quelque chose… Qui n'aurait rien à voir avec un changement de corps, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » ajouta Jane avec un clin d'œil.

« Arrêtez ça ! »

« Ca quoi ? » s'étonna Jane.

« Les clins d'œil. Je ne fais jamais de clin d'œil. »

Jane sourit, brièvement amusé.

« Alors ? On fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Dormez ici cette nuit, demain vous irez chez moi. Nous échangerons de maison le temps qu'il faudra… Nous échangerons de vie le temps qu'il faudra… »

« Ne soyez pas si triste. Ça pourrait être pire. Vous pourriez être bloquée dans le corps de Hightower, ou de Summer. Mais vous avez eu la chance d'être moi ! »

« Hum. » souffla Lisbon, dédaigneuse. « J'aurais préféré que Summer occupe mon corps, plutôt que vous ! »

« Menteuse ! Sinon, j'ai pensé à quelque chose…d'embarrassant.»

« Je vous écoute ? » demanda Lisbon, étonnée que Jane semble gêné.

« Pour ce qui concerne nos douches respectives. Je sais que vous avez déjà vu un homme nu et j'ai une fille ce qui en dit long sur ma sexualité cependant, je pense que nous aimerions tous deux respecter l'intimité de l'autre… non ? »

Lisbon piqua un fard.

« J'y ai déjà pensé. »

Elle fouilla dans le sac qu'elle avait emporté et jeta un bikini sur Jane.

« Ça devrait résoudre le problème, non ? » sourit-elle.

Le consultant acquiesça. C'était si difficile d'être Lisbon. Ils avaient toujours mis des barrières entre eux, une pudeur qu'ils avaient avec personne d'autre. Et voilà qu'il habitait son corps, qu'il était plus proche d'elle que personne ne l'avait été…

« Bonne nuit ! » coupa Lisbon. « Dormez là où vous dormez habituellement, je veux que mon corps se repose. Je prendrai le canapé. Je commence à m'y habituer, après une journée au CBI à votre poste. » sourit-elle.

Obéissant, Jane monta se coucher sur son matelas. Pour la première fois depuis des années, la chambre ne lui fit pas peur, et le smiley ne l'empêcha pas de dormir. Il n'osa pas se l'avouer, mais le corps de Lisbon l'apaisait. Enfin il ne détestait plus la personne qu'il voyait dans le miroir.

[…]

« Bonjour Patron ! Salut Jane ! » salua Cho alors que le duo entra dans le bureau.

Jane se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon qui alla directement se faire un thé dans la cuisine. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, leurs goûts avaient changé, étaient restés intégrés au corps. Ce qui ne les dérangeait pas. Comment auraient-ils expliqué que Jane puisse boire du café, s'il en avait été autrement ?

« Du nouveau dans l'enquête ? »

« On a retrouvé une valise rose qui pourrait bien appartenir à la victime, dans une benne à ordure près de la scène de crime. Rien de spécial à l'intérieur, quelques vêtements et c'est tout. »

« J'aimerai la voir. » demanda Jane.

« Bien patron. Elle est dans la salle des preuves. »

« Jane ? Venez avec moi ! »

Lisbon se leva du canapé et fusilla celui qui arborait son propre sourire.

« Vous ne pouviez pas me laisser dormir ? »

« Pourquoi ? Vous m'appelez sans cesse, vous ! »

« Parce que c'est vous qui savez lire au-delà d'une simple valise Là vous auriez pu y aller tout seul. »

« Teresa Lisbon descend dans la salle des preuves, examine une valise et remonte pleine d'indices jusqu'alors invisibles –à supposer qu'il y ait des indices. Sans vouloir vous vexer, ça ne serait pas crédible sans le magnifique corps du génial Jane à vos côtés. »

« Je prends l'ascenseur, prenez les escaliers. » ordonna Lisbon en fusillant Jane du regard.

[…]

« Bon, qu'avons-nous là ? »

Jane ordonna aux employés près de lui de quitter la pièce et il commença son inspection. La valise était de petite taille. La femme était soignée. Elle n'avait donc pas emporté plus de deux jours de linge. Des dessous sexy, une robe de soirée, une nuisette, et une trousse de toilette débordante de produits de beauté. Rien de plus. Jane soupira et allait refermer la décevante trouvaille quand des rayures attirèrent son attention.

Un numéro de téléphone avait été gravé à l'intérieur de la valise, sur le PVC. Certainement celui de sa défunte propriétaire. Jane le nota mentalement, mais déclara que rien n'était à signaler. Entrainant Lisbon à sa suite, ils remontèrent dans les bureaux.

« C'était bien utile de faire descendre votre illustre corps avec vous et de m'insulter pour au final ne rien découvrir. » lança Lisbon d'un air dédaigneux.

« Ne soyez pas rancunière. » sourit Jane.

« Vous n'avez réellement rien trouvé dans la valise ? Je vous ai vu regarder un endroit avec insistance… »

« Absolument rien de notoire. Sauf que cette femme venait voir un amant. Elle avait emporté une robe pour sortir, et les dessous étaient les plus sexy qu'elle possédait. »

« Peut-être retrouvait-elle son mari ? »

« Lisbon, avez-vous oublié l'étude de son alliance ? » rappela Jane d'un ton presque condescendant.

« Ce qui m'épate le plus, entre nous, c'est d'entendre de telles déductions sortir de ma bouche. Quand vous les dîtes, c'est assorti à votre charisme de charlatan, mais quand je le dis, on dirait que je joue au Cluedo. C'est déconcertant. »

Jane dévisagea un instant son amie. Depuis quand Lisbon faisait ce genre de remarques?

« C'est la faute de votre canapé. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est la faute de votre canapé si je réfléchis à des choses aussi absurdes. Je m'y abrutis depuis hier. C'est sa faute. » expliqua Lisbon en faisant la moue.

Jane laissa échapper un ricanement quand Grace ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« On a eu le résultat du médecin légiste. La jeune femme s'appelle Irène Reichenbach, trente-deux ans, mariée. Elle est morte suite à un empoisonnement, et le poison aurait été ingurgité volontairement. D'après les proches que nous avons pu rencontrer pour l'identification du corps, jamais elle ne se serait suicidée. Elle était pleine de vie. »

« Tiens donc… » réfléchit Jane. « Qui l'a identifiée ? Sont-ils encore là ? »

« Son mari et sa mère. Elle est reparti mais lui est toujours à mon bureau, il signe les formalités. »

« Parfait ! » jubila Jane en quittant la pièce.

Grace se retourna vers Lisbon, restée dans le bureau.

« Et bien Jane ? Aucune réaction aujourd'hui ? Etant donnée la forme de Lisbon, je comprends que tu n'aies rien à ajouter ! » plaisanta la rouquine.

Lisbon ragea intérieurement et alla sur le canapé de Jane. Puisque tout le monde s'entêtait à lui faire comprendre que Jane était plus efficace qu'elle, au moins elle rattraperait ses heures de sommeil.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>Ca vous plait, ça vous plait? Moi je m'amuse comme une gamine à imaginer toutes ces répliques, toutes ces situations! ^^<br>****Vos avis?**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour Mesdemoiselles! **

**Flo** : Tu me diras ce que tu as pensé et du film et de la suite de la série, alors ! Le « et bien elle est morte » me fait rire dès que je relis. Et dieu sait que c'est rare quand je me fais rire, j'suis pas d'ce genre-là. ^^ J'indiquerai bien sûr qu'ils sont seulement tous les deux. Moi aussi Jane me fait halluciner quand il déduit, et j'ai sous-entendu un petit coup de gueule contre Lisbon dans le chapitre. « MAIS POURQUOI VOUS N'APPLAUDISSEZ PAS ? » Merci beaucoup pour cette review géniale, tu arrives à laisser des pavés, complets au possible, super utiles pour mon moral et aussi pour que je m'améliore et change quelques petites choses, en bref, merci ! Tu mérites vraiment ton titre de Best Reviewer !

**Jisbon** :Merci beaucoup pour ta review plus qu'enthousiaste ! :)

**Fandetoi** : Merci beaucoup ! :)

* * *

><p>« Alors, vous avez appris quelque chose ? » demanda Lisbon.<p>

Jane venait de l'appeler dans son bureau pour lui rapporter la discussion avec le mari. Après tout, il aurait besoin d'elle pour rédiger les rapports et gérer le déroulement légal de l'enquête. Ils devaient jouer cartes sur table, au moins pour les enquêtes qui auraient lieu pendant leur malédiction, avait dit Lisbon. Jane avait acquiescé. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne mentionna pas encore le numéro de téléphone découvert. L'intégrité, sa principale qualité…

« Il ne savait pas que sa femme avait des amants. Cela l'a beaucoup ému, cependant il jure que jamais elle ne se serait suicidée. Elle venait d'obtenir une promotion à son travail –de journaliste-, et elle avait l'air plus épanouie que jamais. »

« Avait-elle des enfants ? »

« Non. Mais ils y travaillaient. Ne me demandez pas si elle faisait exprès de ne pas tomber enceinte ou si elle souhaiter réellement faire naître un enfant dans une famille déjà théâtre de tromperies et trahisons, je n'en sais rien. Mais elle n'avait pas d'enfant. »

« Si le médecin légiste en conclut à une prise volontaire de poison, quel que fût le bonheur total de la victime, nous devons cependant clore l'enquête. C'est un suicide et rien ne prouve le contraire. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide. –Pardon. Mais sérieusement, Lisbon, vous pensez que cette femme serait allée se suicider dans un hôtel délabré et abandonné, vêtue de la sorte, à une demi-heure de chez elle, en ayant préparé une valise pour passer deux jours avec son amant ? »

« Non, mais bon nombre de suicides paraissent insensés pour la famille qui jure que la personne était parfaitement heureuse… »

Jane marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Vous êtes géniale ! »

« Quoi ? »

Jane ne répondit pas, occupé à se connecter à internet depuis l'ordinateur de sa patronne –désormais son ordinateur.

« Ces dernières semaines, il y a eu trois suicides qui ont accaparé les médias. Les familles ont donné des conférences de presse en jurant que jamais leur proche ne se serait suicidé. Je reviens, je descends aux archives. » lança Jane en se levant et attrapant sa veste.

« Je viens avec vous. Je vous prends toujours avec moi, alors pas question pour vous de m'abandonner sur ce canapé ! » rétorqua Lisbon en suivant son propre corps.

[…]

« Et voilà ! J'avais raison ! »

« Arrêter de vous vanter de la sorte ! Je déteste ce sourire goguenard sur mon visage. » siffla Lisbon, vexée que son consultant devine effectivement toujours tout à l'avance. « Vous avez éventuellement raison. »

« Trois personnes sont mortes, on retrouve le même poison dans leur corps, ingéré de façon volontaire alors que rien ne poussait les victimes à se suicider. Les trois personnes sont retrouvées dans des lieux inhabités, désaffectés et abandonnés pour la plupart. Vous croyez au suicide ? »

« Montrez-moi ? » exigea Lisbon en se penchant sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

« Mademoiselle Tatcher, épouse accomplie et récemment mère de famille. Monsieur Martin, excellent homme d'affaire, son entreprise était en pleine ascension, et son mariage était des plus réussi. Monsieur Freeman, ouvrier sans prétention, en ménage avec un homme depuis des années, heureux d'après son compagnon et ses proches. Tous trois se seraient suicidés dans les endroits les plus glauques d'Oakland. Je n'y crois pas. »

« On enquête donc sur un meurtre ? » demanda Lisbon.

« Je vais aller négocier tout ça avec Wainwright. »

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir aller le voir ? »

« Je suis l'agent Lisbon. Faîtes-moi confiance. »

« Justement. Ne faites rien qui puisse me compromettre… »

« Allez hop ! Filez sur votre canapé ! » ordonna Jane avec un sourire avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son patron.

[…]

« Entrez ! »

Jane ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans le bureau.

« Oh, Lisbon ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« Un meurtre. »

« Un meurtre ? Encore ? »

« En fait, il s'agit du prétendu suicide d'Irène Reichenbach, la jeune femme que nous avons retrouvé. »

« Et bien ? »

« Je suis sûr que c'est un meurtre. Sûre. » se reprit-il in extremis.

« Encore une idée de Jane ? »

« Il m'a aidé à formuler cette hypothèse » admit ledit Jane en masquant un sourire.

« J'en ai assez. » coupa Wainwright.

Le sourire de Jane s'affaissa.

« Pardon ? »

« De Jane. J'en ai assez. Des médecins compétents établissent un suicide, et monsieur se croit au-dessus de tout le monde. Il serait temps pour vous de le remettre à sa place. »

« Je suis persuadée que son opinion est justifiée. » maugréa Jane, vexé.

« C'est ça le problème avec vous Lisbon. Vous croyez en lui, plus qu'en vous. Vous n'osez jamais lui dire non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais si vous ne restez pas ferme avec lui, je vais devoir l'être pour vous. »

« Monsieur, je vous assure que mes intentions étaient tout à fait honorables… Je fais confiance à Jane étant donné qu'il a souvent raison, nulle intention de nuire au CBI ou à mon unité… »

« C'est la dernière fois. Enquêtez si bon vous semble, votre équipe n'a après tout rien d'autre à faire. Mais à la moindre incartade de la part de votre consultant, c'est terminé. Et vous aurez à répondre de ses actes, puisque vous tenez tant à placer votre confiance en lui. »

« Bien. »

Jane sourit brièvement à son supérieur et quitta le bureau. Lisbon l'attrapa dès sa sortie.

« Alors ? »

« Alors il ne m'aime pas beaucoup ! »

« Effectivement, mais si vous aviez besoin de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour vous infiltrer et l'apprendre il faut revoir vos talents de médium! » railla Lisbon.

« Mais vous m'aviez caché qu'il nous croit plus proches que nous le sommes en réalité et surtout qu'il pense que vous éprouvez des sentiments pour moi qui vous pousseraient à tout me céder ! » rétorqua Jane, définitivement vexé.

Lisbon rougit.

« Et bien Jane » plaisante Grace en arrivant vers eux. « Tu rougis face à Lisbon maintenant ? Patron, vous pouvez venir un instant ? »

Jane afficha un sourire victorieux et goguenard sur le visage de Lisbon avant d'ordonner à sa patronne de rejoindre « son canapé » et de suivre Grace.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Le mari a demandé de récupérer les affaires de sa femme. Il a noté la disparition du portable. »

« Bien évidemment, qu'il l'a notée ! C'est la raison pour laquelle on enquête maintenant pour meurtre. Mettez-moi cet homme dans une salle d'interrogatoire. »

« Comme vous voulez, boss. » acquiesça Grace sans vraiment comprendre.

Jane traversa les bureaux sans un mot pour quiconque et s'enferma dans le bureau de Lisbon. Il s'assit face à l'ordinateur et allait commencer à travailler quand son regard dériva. Après tout, il était Patrick Jane, le consultant, et une vieille sorcière ne le changerait pas. Il se leva pour s'affaler un peu plus loin, sur le canapé.

[…]

Elle détestait être oisive. Rester sur le canapé pendant des heures…Mais comment Jane faisait-il pour dormir autant ? Bien entendu, il ne dormait pas la nuit et passait en réalité son temps de sieste à réfléchir aux enquêtes, mais elle était Teresa Lisbon, une femme d'action, et ne supportait pas ça.

Elle allait se lever pour aller se faire un café quand son portable sonna. Elle plongea sa main dans son pantalon avant de se rappeler que Jane rangeait toujours son mobile dans la poche près de son cœur.

_« Venez dans votre bureau. Devons trouver portable perdu. Ai numéro.»_

Sans perdre une seconde elle se leva et rejoignit celui qui avait son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Oh Lisbon, moi qui pensais que vous saviez lire les SMS ! Il manque juste les sujets, vous savez ! »

« Arrêtez-ça. »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Me prendre pour une idiote. »

« Loin de moi cette idée, surtout depuis que vous avez un physique si avantageux. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, que vous avez le numéro ? » coupa Lisbon.

« Ça signifie que quand j'ai examiné la valise, j'ai relevé un numéro de téléphone gravé dans la paroi intérieure. Et comme le portable semble être un élément important- il nous conduira au tueur, j'en suis certain- j'en déduis que c'est celui de la victime. Deux indices menant à des portables seraient une grosse coïncidence. »

« Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

« Je suis désormais la patronne et vous un consultant. Je ne suis pas obligé de respecter une attitude de transparence. »

Lisbon tourna les talons et claqua la porte de son bureau, duquel elle se trouvait désormais chassée. Jane était si arrogant, si détestable quand il se sentait vulnérable.

« Je le déteste ! » cria-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise par énervement.

Elle se précipitait dans la cuisine pour faire couler le café qui lui manquait au moment où Rigsby débarqua.

« Ca va Jane ? »

« Non. Je hais Lisbon. » cracha celle-ci en faisant attention à ne pas se trahir, cette fois.

« Toi ? Arrête. Elle a toutes les raisons de te détester mais toi… Jamais tu n'auras de mauvais sentiments envers elle ! »

Lisbon eut un rire sans joie.

« Sans rire, Jane » continua Rigsby «, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il… Elle a caché des preuves. »

« C'est notre patronne, elle a parfaitement le droit de ne pas tout nous dire… »

Lisbon siffla entre ses dents.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas couver quelque chose ? Plus ça va plus tu lui ressembles... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Lisbon en essayant de ne pas sembler agressive.

« Plus ça va plus tu ressembles à Lisbon. Ça ne te ressemble pas de râler sur quelqu'un, encore moins sur elle. Et tu es à cheval sur les règles… Eh, relax ! »

Lisbon hocha la tête. Elle était Jane. Elle ne devait plus se comportait comme à son habitude. Alors une fois n'étant pas coutume, elle rejoignit le canapé marron.

Dans le couloir résonna la voix du veuf de Irène Reichenbach. Jane avait oublié d'aller l'interroger après l'avoir fait placer en garde à vue... Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle ferma les yeux et ignora l'agitation autour d'elle. Elle n'était qu'un consultant et venait de décider d'en profiter.

**Antsybal**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors? Une suite sans beaucoup d'action mais qui cerne un peu la relation tendue JaneLisbon en ce début d'aventure. Vos avis?**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Mesdemoiselles mes lectrices, Bonjour !**

**Jisbon** : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes gentils compliments qui me touchent. Je suis ravie de te faire rire, mon but étant de vous divertir et de vous amuser ! :) Merci à toi pour ton avis, tes encouragements, c'est très motivant de savoir que mon travail te plait et te divertit ! :)

**Flo** : Fiou ! Quelle review ! Un plaisir à lire, merci tout d'abord ! Contente que le film t'ait plu, effectivement on connait la fin dès le début, on s'attend à tout ce qui va se passer, mais on passe toujours un bon moment. La magie du cinéma sans grande ambition. :) _ Ouf ce chapitre était clair ! J'ai eu l'impression de ne pas l'être mais je dois certainement m'habituer à écrire en imaginant un autre corps ! ^^ _Sherlock Holmes… Normalement (sauf si VRAIMENT j'suis idiote –ce qui peut arriver ^^) il ne devrait pas y avoir d'erreur dans les indices, je fais du plagiat. ^^ Ouiii je saiiis c'est MAL mais c'est pas ma faute si je suis raide dingue du personnage de Conan Doyle, si ? Pourquoi Jane me plait-il autant à votre avis ? Parce qu'il y ressemble ! Ahah ! _ J'adore aussi les fictions mais rien ne vaut un auteur confirmé (Mille excuses à Mr Musso, Mr Levy et leurs copains contemporains que personnellement j'exclue de cette liste) de temps en temps. Depuis que je sais lire je passe ma vie avec les bouquins et je ne pourrais pas m'en passer. En fait j'ai découvert les fictions amateurs pour lire toujours plus et avec plus d'accessibilité. ^^ _ Je trouve aussi intéressant que chacun des personnages découvre ce qu'on pense de lui. Subtilement, Lisbon découvre aussi que Jane la respecte même quand elle n'est pas là, et j'aime beaucoup jouer avec ça._ Merci beaucoup pour toute cette review, ça me booste toujours un max, et pour écrire, et pour passer une bonne journée ! Merci, énormes mercis. Quant aux événements à Toulouse, je ne pense pas qu'on soit touchés plus que le reste du pays. Juste bouleversés par l'ambiance mortelle de ces derniers jours et le fait que ça se soit passé à côté. (« Ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres… ») Enfin, c'est terminé, je tire mon chapeau à l'efficacité des forces de l'ordre, sans qui on aurait eu d'autres morts… Bien à toi et encore DEUX MILLE MILLIONS DE MILLIARDS DE MERCIS !

**Maya** : Ravie de te retrouver également ! :) Les idées classiques ont pour la plupart été exploitées dans le fandom de Mentalist c'est pourquoi j'ai écrit sur cette idée de Flo, tordue certes mais qui offre des tas de possibilités. ^^ Pour ce qui est de leur relation, ce n'est pas ainsi que je voulais l'exprimer. C'est pas que Jane prend Lisbon pour une idiote et que Lisbon n'apprécie pas le génie de Jane à sa juste valeur, c'est simplement qu'ils ne se comprennent pas. Effectivement c'est le but du changement de corps et ils ne reviendront à la normale qu'après avoir assaini leurs rapports. (Cf le mot de la vieille) Effectivement Lisbon a quelques ressources, je suis certaine que son personnage a en effet pas mal de choses à montrer encore au fil de la série, alors je ferai en sorte d'en montrer aussi ! :) A l'intérêt premier est effectivement l'échange de corps, sinon j'aurais créé une enquête. Mais c'est pas mon truc… Je risque de modifier un cependant, vu que tu connais je préfère t'en avertir. Oui, Sherlock très bonne série paradoxalement je trouve que c'est plus fidèle à Conan Doyle que certains autres films (pour ne pas citer les deux récemment sortis avec Downey Jr et Jude Law) qui pourtant sont à l'époque originale de Holmes. (Mais j'adore aussi hein !^^) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragement et ta review, j'adore avoir des points de vue aussi complets, et j'adore y répondre ! Merci !

**Les filles, si le chapitre compte beaucoup de mots et que vous êtes en réalité déçues par sa longueur, lancez la pierre à Flo et à Maya :-p Leurs reviews sont grandissimes et il me faut une page Word pour y répondre. Merci à toutes au passage pour vos reviews :-)**

* * *

><p>La journée s'était enfin terminée. Elle avait fini par rentrer chez elle, pour récupérer des affaires afin de vivre quelques jours chez Jane. Tristement elle avait laissé ses habits, et ses affaires habituelles pour n'emporter finalement que quelques DVD, son ordinateur, des CD et ses livres préférés. Elle était pour l'heure devant chez le mentaliste, assise sur le perron, en attendant que celui-ci n'arrive.<p>

Quand son 4x4 arriva dans l'allée, elle se leva, et attendit que son consultant descende du véhicule, sans sourire.

« Vous, vous faîtes la tête ! »

« Laissez tomber les déductions géniales et dîtes-moi où en est l'enquête si vous voulez que je vous pardonne votre insolence et vos trahisons d'aujourd'hui. »

Jane masqua un sourire et ouvrit la porte de sa maison, avant de laisser passer Lisbon devant lui.

« Si quelqu'un me voit vous ouvrir votre maison, ça pourrait paraître bizarre. Nous devons être plus prudents que ça. » nota Libson. « Alors, cette fin de journée ? »

« Rien n'a avancé. J'ai laissé partir le mari après m'être amusé à lui poser des questions toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, et j'ai fait un somme sur votre canapé. Moins confortable que le mien, cependant. Puis j'ai envoyé Grace me faire un thé, et demandé à Rigsby de trouver un maximum de combinaisons avec les chiffres du numéro trouvé. Même Cho a dû obtempérer quand je lui ai demandé de faire le tour de la ville pour qu'il cherche si le portable n'était pas perdu par là. C'est cool d'être vous. Ça permet d'être un despote sans me compromettre et en me cachant derrière mes nouvelles fonctions.»

« Vous avez fait quoi ? »

« Je plaisante. »

« J'espère. »

« Ou peut-être que je ne plaisante pas. Suspense… »

Lisbon fusilla du regard celui qui habitait son corps.

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas de me pourrir la vie… »

« Oh et, vous n'avez pas le choix et devez me faire confiance. » coupa Jane.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. »

« Wainwright est venu me voir. Vous avez un concours pour une promotion dans dix jours. Et comme nous n'avons pas encore trouvé d'antidote à notre mauvais sort, je risque fort de devoir le passer pour vous. »

« Pardon ? Quelle promotion ? »

« Celle que vous espérez depuis des années. Qui vous permettra de diriger une unité, plutôt qu'une équipe. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Lisbon se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui ornait seul le salon, et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

« Depuis que j'attends cette occasion… »

« Je suis votre ami faites-moi confiance. De plus, je ne suis pas un idiot. J'apprendrai tout ce que vous devez savoir. »

« Mon avenir est entre vos mains alors ! »

« Votre vie l'a déjà été et ça ne s'est pas mal passé. » sourit Jane, faisant référence aux affaires violentes pendant lesquelles Lisbon et lui avaient dû s'entraider au péril de leurs vies. « Je vais faire à manger. »

« Vous ne deviez pas aller vivre chez moi ? » demanda Lisbon en coupant l'élan du consultant.

« Personne ne verra que je –d'apparence vous- passe mes nuits chez moi -chez vous. Nous avons nos deux voitures… Je n'ai pas très envie de vous laisser seule ici. C'est hanté. » plaisanta-t-il amèrement.

Lisbon hocha la tête. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle n'aurait pas non plus aimé dormir seule dans cette maison témoin de drames incommensurables.

Jane se dirigea donc dans la cuisine.

« Ca faisait longtemps qu'un corps de femme n'était pas rentré dans cette cuisine ! »

Lisbon rit de bon cœur et alla le rejoindre, attrapant au passage un paquet de pâtes posé sur le plan de travail. Ce soir, ça serait simple. Tout était bien assez compliqué comme ça.

[…]

Ils avaient fini de manger et étaient sur le canapé, la télévision allumée en fond sonore.

« Ce téléphone portable au fait, vous en savez plus ? » demanda Lisbon pour relancer la conversation avec un débat sur l'organisation du CBI.

« J'ai peut-être une idée qu'il faudra que j'exploite demain depuis le CBI. »

« Pourquoi depuis le CBI ? »

« Pour avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose de ma journée de travail. »

Lisbon rigola de bon cœur devant l'innocence que le consultant avait donné à son visage. Jamais elle n'ouvrait les yeux aussi grands !

« Allez, faisons-le ici ! Je m'ennuie, au bureau ! » supplia-t-elle.

Jane sourit et accepta.

« Vous avez votre téléphone ? Envoyez « Que s'est-il passé près de cet hôtel délabré où vous m'avez amené? J'ai dû m'évanouir.» à ce numéro. Tenez, je l'ai écrit là. Signez Irène R.» indiqua Jane en montrant un bout de papier.

Le message s'envoya et Lisbon dévisagea son ami. Qu'avait-il encore en tête ? Son téléphone sonna presque immédiatement.

« Je ne comprends pas plus. » avoua-t-elle devant le regard victorieux que Jane avait donné à ses yeux verts.

Le téléphone sonnait toujours et Jane lui intima de ne rien faire.

« Vous envoyez un SMS au numéro de la victime, SMS qu'elle a vraisemblablement écrit. N'importe qui aurait trouvé le téléphone ignorerait le message. Mais le meurtrier lui, panique. C'est donc lui qui a encore le portable ! Merveilleux ! Merci Lisbon ! »

Cette dernière resta bouche bée devant l'astuce de Jane. Jamais elle n'avait manipulé un tueur de la sorte en l'obligeant à se déclarer.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton enfantin.

« On arrête de jouer pour ce soir. » taquina Jane « et on commence à pister le portable dès demain. On va vite retrouver la trace du tueur ! » s'exclama-t-il en étendant les jambes devant lui et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant… » avoua Lisbon à mi-voix après un long silence.

« Merci. » répondit Jane humblement.

Puis il sourit, et ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise.

[…]

« Allez, debout ! On va finir par être en retard ! »

Jane ouvrit les yeux. Lisbon venait de débouler dans sa chambre, et boutonnait la veste du costume qu'elle lui avait emprunté.

« Dépêchez-vous ! Je vous ai fait du café. C'est pas croyable d'être aussi peu matinal ! »

« On s'est couchés tard hier. » maugréa Jane depuis sous les couvertures.

« Il était vingt-deux heures, vous vous fichez de moi ! »

« J'arrive. »

Jane débarqua dans la cuisine vingt minutes plus tard, douché et habillé.

« Heureusement que vous avez amené quelques affaires ici. J'irai chez vous pour en prendre plus dès ce soir. » dit-il en empoignant un pain au lait.

« Si vous vouliez tant que j'aménage chez vous, il suffisait de demander vous savez ! » charria Lisbon.

Jane ricana et but une longue gorgée du café que Lisbon lui avait préparé. Il avait bizarrement hérité de ses goûts et elle des siens. La jeune femme –ou visuellement le consultant- s'assit face à lui et le dévisagea.

« Suivez-moi. » ordonna Lisbon quand Jane eut terminé de déjeuner.

Elle le traîna dans la salle de bain.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et lui intima de garder les yeux bien ouverts.

« Un peu de maquillage ne me fera pas de mal. » expliqua-t-elle tout en brandissant un tube de mascara.

« Hors de question. Ma virilité en prendrait un coup… » supplia-t-il.

« Votre virilité ? Poitrine, hanches, et absence de pénis, elle est classe, votre virilité. » railla Lisbon. « Ouvrez les yeux ou je vous le plante dans l'œil. Et ça a beau être mon œil, c'est vous qui souffrirez ! »

Jane obtempéra, vaincu. Les femmes avaient toujours le dessus…

[…]

« Je vous avais dit d'attendre trois minutes avant de rentrer dans les bureaux, pas de me courir après pour me rendre le portable que j'ai oublié chez vous… » pesta Lisbon quand Jane et elle se retrouvèrent dans son bureau.

« Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave… »

« Jane, Cho a vu mon corps courir après le vôtre en dévoilant assez clairement que vous avez passé la nuit chez moi. Si ce n'est pas grave pour vous, sachez que si les gens nous croient en couple, c'est gênant pour moi. Et ma carrière, au demeurant. » rajouta-t-elle, sévère.

Jane la regarda s'énerver et ouvrit la porte du bureau.

« Jane, dehors ! Hors de ma vue ou je vous lance cette agrafeuse en espérant qu'elle vous fera vraiment mal. » ordonna-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

Lisbon rougit et passa devant lui en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

« Je vous hais. » siffla-t-elle.

Il savait être adorable, elle en avait souvent eu la preuve… mais il pouvait aussi se montrer particulièrement détestable.

[…]

Jane sortit de son nouveau bureau et alla voir Grace au sien. Il venait de dormir une petite heure et pouvait se mettre au travail.

« Salut Grace ! Tu pourrais me localiser un téléphone portable par hasard ? »

« Bonjour patron ! Si vous avez le numéro, oui, en deux minutes. » répondit la rouquine non sans fierté.

« C'est celui-ci. »

« Le temps de lancer la recherche et je vous tiens au courant, boss. En attendant vous devriez aller surveiller Jane. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui lui prend mais il a tendance à se montrer encore plus odieux que d'habitude avec tout le monde, ce matin. Il a déjà insulté Cho, et le gars de la photocopieuse. Sans parler de Wainwright. Ça vous fait rire ? » s'étonna l'agent.

Jane se reprit.

« Non, non pas du tout. Je vais aller régler ça. »

Il quitta les bureaux et se dirigea vers la cuisine ou Lisbon draguait ouvertement Brenda, la journaliste.

« Jane, je peux vous parler une minute ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse pour Brenda. « Dans mon bureau. »

Lisbon s'exécuta et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? » demanda Jane.

« Ça vous énerve que je salisse votre image ? Alors arrêtez de jouer avec ce changement de corps. Ça ne m'amuse pas. »

« Ça ne m'énerve pas. Mais voyons, Lisbon… Insulter des gens et draguer Brenda… C'est ce que je fais à longueur de temps, pour me divertir ou arriver à mes fins. Ce n'est absolument pas inventif. Vous me décevez. »

« Patron ? J'ai repéré le portable ! » cria Grace depuis son bureau.

« Je vous déçois ? Très bien. » ragea Lisbon.

« Oh, laissez tomber nos enfantillages. On va avoir besoin de coopérer on va cueillir un meurtrier ! Grace, fais suivre les informations dans mon smartphone s'il te plait ! La chasse est ouverte ! »

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou ! Qu'en pensez-vous, de ce chapitre? Tout évolue lentement, mais on n'est pas pressées, hein? :)<strong>


	6. Chapitre 5

**Buongiorno!**

**Maya** : La review de dingue ! :) Merci pour l'idée, j'suis moi-même une originale alors j'aurais pas pu taper dans des fictions classiques. _ Ahah ! Docteur Antsybal, presque ! Non les termes sont venus comme ça mais je suis persuadée qu'un échange de corps de temps à autre ne ferait pas de mal. Si ? _ Et oui… Sir Conan Doyle s'y connait en enquêtes… Et quand on relit ses histoires, on ne peut pas prétendre rivaliser en inventant une enquête, surtout quand comme moi on n'en a jamais écrit ^^ _ Ahah ! Maya, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi pour Downey Jr ! J'ai adoré les deux films pour les prises de vue, les dialogues, et Sherlock Holmes bien sûr mais cet acteur m'a amené à retourner, et retourner encore au cinéma ! ^^ _ Pour ce qui est de compatir avec Lisbon… Personnellement je m'amuse tellement à la torturer gentiment que je ne peux pas compatir ^^ Même si effectivement, la pauvre en bave. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur d'être dans le corps de Jane ^^ Oh à mon avis, si Lisbon a « déçu » Jane en faisant quelques bêtises, c'est qu'effectivement, elle va faire quelque chose de plus grand. ) Même si je n'ai encore aucune idée de quoi. ^^ Désinvolte… Peut-être un peu trop effectivement. Mais je me/le défendrai en disant que tout amuse Jane et qu'il prend tout à la légère. Je n'aimerai pas plomber l'ambiance avec des questionnements sur le pourquoi du comment… _ Pour la salle de bains, tu as exactement compris ce que je trouvais drôle, ce quiproquo et cet échange de corps de fou ! ^^ Merci ! En tous cas mille mercis pour la review, j'adore les romans auxquels je peux répondre, échanger des points de vue, … Merci ! :)

**Leoune51** : Ahah merci beaucoup ! Merci pour tes compliments, merci de me suivre ! Tes review ne sont peut-être pas longues, mais toutes les reviews se valent à mes yeux, toutes me font chaud au cœur et toutes sont indispensables pour ma motivation et mon inspiration. Merci pour l'ours polaire ! :)

**Kamalia** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Flo** : Hello ! Oui une page word. Serial revieweuses ! :) Oh tout le monde est averti que je m'inspire largement de Sherlock pour l'enquête. Jamais je ne ferai de plagiat sans Disclaimer ! _ Ah la lecture, c'est merveilleux… Chez moi je suis la seule à dévorer, ma sœur n'est pas là dedans… Mais l'évasion, le rêve et tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans un livre, à commencer par l'odeur dès qu'on l'ouvre, je ne pourrais pas m'en passer ! _ Pour ce qui est de la pression, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Tu n'es pas tenue de commenter, encore moins de laisser des pavés comme ça. J'adore, et j'aime discuter avec toi mais tu n'es obligée à rien ! :) _ La DS de Jane ! J'ai complètement oublié de mettre Lisbon au volant de celle-ci ! Je vais réparer ça dans ce chapitre. Ca doit être tellement drôle de la voir, habituée aux boîtes automatiques, essayer de débrayer cet engin ! ^^ Merci pour l'idée ! _ Dans la série la maison de Jane est vide. Mais par soucis de fidélité, j'ai préféré la meubler à ma guise plutôt que me tromper dans l'appartement de Lisbon. Paradoxal, certes. ^^ Mais j'ai préféré prendre mes libertés. :$ _ Pour Grace et le café, j'imagine tellement Jane profiter de son poste de patron, dans la limite du correct que je ne pouvais pas résister. _ Oui les flics sont modernes, attention aux smartphones ! (j'sais pas comment marchent ces bêtes-là, donc si il y a des erreurs de ce côté-là, Mea Culpa. ^^) _ Sinon l'histoire avance effectivement lentement, beaucoup me demandent quand ça va s'accélérer et qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble mais honnêtement c'est pas pour tout de suite, je m'amuse et veux prendre le temps. : / Contente donc que ça ne te déplaise pas ! :) Merci en tous cas, encore une fois, pour ton soutien et ta gentillesse ! :) Biz' ! :) PS : Tu ES populaire désormais ! ^^

**Jisbon** : Contente que ce chapitre t'ait fait rire ! :) Je suis ravie également que les personnages te plaisent, j'essaie de montrer que Lisbon a du mal à se décoincer mais que Jane reste Jane, même dans le corps de Lisbon. De la romance et de l'amour, ça arrivera petit à petit. Pour le moment, la fiction avance lentement, on est encore dans le conflit dû au changement de corps. Mais ça viendra, je n'ai pas un nombre précis de chapitre pour cette fiction mais elle sera longue. Disons que le rythme est assez lent et que je n'accélèrerai pas pour bâcler ! :) Merci beaucoup pour toutes les gentillesses à la fin de ta review, je suis contente de te faire rêver, t'évader, MERCI !

**Désolée pour l'attente plus longue que d'habitude, j'ai commencé un projet personnel, écrit des OS pour une amie et fait les rédactions de quelques potes, autant dire que question écriture, j'étais overbookée. Pardonnée?  
>ENJOY !<strong>

* * *

><p>« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Lisbon.<p>

« Sur le parking. Le temps qu'on monte dans la voiture, Grace m'aura envoyé la trace du tueur. »

« Si c'est le tueur. »

« C'est le tueur. » affirma Jane.

« Vous êtes depuis trois jours la dirigeante d'une équipe du CBI. On respecte la présomption d'innocence quand on occupe cette fonction-là. »

Jane tira puérilement la langue à son amie et monta au volant.

« Je conduis. » rappela Lisbon.

« Lisbon conduit. Je suis Lisbon. Dites le contraire à quelqu'un et on vous enfermera. » décréta Jane.

Lisbon souffla et monta aux côtés de cet homme qui l'agaçait plus que jamais. Le téléphone de Jane sonna. Lisbon s'en empara avant que le consultant n'ait mis la main dans sa poche.

« Pas de téléphone au volant. » gronda-t-elle.

« Coincée. » maugréa Jane comme un enfant vexé.

« Pardon ? Non en fait laissez tomber. Vos bassesses ne m'atteignent pas. Grace vous a envoyé une application, pour suivre le présumé tueur. » répondit Lisbon en accentuant « présumé ». « Tournez à gauche. Pas en cinquième ! » cria-t-elle en s'accrochant à la poignée au dessus d'elle.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Jane en faisant fi des remarques de sa copilote.

« Le téléphone est en mouvement. Etant donnée sa vitesse sur la carte, je dirai qu'il est dans un véhicule. Pistez-le. Troisième rue à gauche. On va l'intercepter. »

Lisbon se prenait au jeu et Jane masqua un sourire. Il n'avait pas été très tendre avec elle ces derniers jours, mais étant donné les circonstances il avait voulu lui apprendre à toujours tirer le meilleur des situations c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il se retrouvait piégé dans le corps de Lisbon…Etait-ce un drame ? La fin du monde ? Il avait connu le pire, il avait perdu femme et enfant et plus jamais il ne se laisserait abattre. La vie était trop courte pour ne pas rire de chaque situation. Il tourna donc une fois de plus beaucoup trop vite, pour le plaisir d'entendre Lisbon hurler. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Aaaahh ! Chauffard ! Que vous soyez moi ou non, je m'en fiche, vous ne toucherez plus jamais à ce volant ! » cria-t-elle, la colère résultant d'une puissante montée d'adrénaline. « A gauche ! »

Jane éclata de rire et Lisbon le suivit.

« On devrait y arrier dessus dans 3…2…1… Bloquez la rue ! » hurla-t-elle, en bonne copilote.

Jane pila, en travers de la voie et força la voiture qu'ils suivaient à s'arrêter in extremis. Un taxi, dont le chauffeur ne broncha pas. Jane resta au volant, comme à ses habitudes, et Lisbon dut lui intimer d'aller voir qui était dans la voiture, lui rappelant que c'était lui l'agent, désormais. L'ex consultant s'exécuta, et ouvrit la portière arrière du taxi et dévisagea la personne qui s'y trouvait.

« Rigsby ? »

« Lisbon ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? »

« On cherche… Peu importe. Vous avez votre portable sur vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans un taxi ? »

« Ma voiture est en panne, et je dois venir au bureau ! J'ai mon portable, oui, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Venez avec nous, on va vous ramener au bureau. »

Jane donna un billet au chauffeur qui repartit seul en contournant la voiture de Lisbon. Rigsby suivit Jane et monta dans le 4x4.

« Salut Jane ! » lança l'agent en s'asseyant à l'arrière.

Lisbon ne répondit pas, occupée par le smartphone.

« Où est le signal ? » demanda Jane, préoccupé.

« On l'a perdu. »

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? » demanda Rigsby,

« On suivait le signal sur le portable de la victime qui est nous le pensons dans les mains du présumé tueur et on est arrivés sur ton taxi. Mais visiblement l'ordinateur de Grace a confondu les données et a suivi le tien. A moins que tu n'aies tué…Rigsby, as-tu tué tous ces gens ? » demanda Lisbon, sérieusement.

« Jane, ce n'est pas drôle ça. » se défendit l'agent. « Je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment voilà tout. Même si la coïncidence est forte je n'ai rien à voir là dedans. Nous sommes une équipe où la confiance règne, non ? » s'insurgea Rigsby.

« Oui. Oui, bien sûr. » répondit Lisbon, distraitement.

Le retour au CBI se fit en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ils se séparèrent dans les bureaux.

Jane s'enferma dans celui de Lisbon –le sien, il ne s'y ferait jamais- pour réfléchir. Ils avaient suivi le signal émis par le téléphone de la victime et étaient tombés sur Rigsby. Il avait demandé à Grace de vérifier les données dès leur retour mais elle lui assurait que tout était correct. Bien sûr, personne n'avait été mis au courant de la situation, et Rigsby aurait la subtilité de ne pas se mettre dans l'embarras de la sorte, en créant le doute car le doute subsistait. Lisbon lui faisait confiance, Jane l'avait senti. Mais lui était pragmatique. Il n'avait jamais hésité à trahir, mentir, cacher et même mettre ses coéquipiers en danger pour arriver à ses fins. Aux fins d'une enquête. Il avait tendance à oublier tous les sentiments, bons ou mauvais, pour laisser place à la raison. Cela lui réussissait au travail la plupart du temps. Et là, les faits, la raison, lui hurlaient que quelque chose ne collait pas. Car si les faits pointaient Rigsby du doigt, les faits disaient aussi que Rigsby était un homme droit, un homme de loi, et pas un meurtrier ni même un délinquant. Casier judiciaire vierge, vous en connaissez beaucoup ?

Jane se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Ils devaient se baser sur autre chose que le portable. Lisbon débarqua à la volée.

« Patron ? » demanda-t-elle avant que la porte ne se referme.

Puis elle baissa la voix et baissa les stores sous le regard interrogateur de Jane.

« Quoi ? Vous faites toujours ça ! Jane, nous devons réfléchir ensemble. Je suis un agent expérimenté et vous êtes un consultant très compétent, alors comme on travaille toujours ensemble, et que ça marche, rien ne doit changer. »

« C'est la conduite que je comptais adopter. »

« Bien. Par quoi commencer ? »

« Rigsby. A votre avis ? »

« Et bien les faits… »

« Laissez tomber les faits. C'est mon domaine les faits. Et ils ne sont pas très concluants. » coupa Jane.

« Innocent. »

« Coïncidence donc ? »

« Coïncidence donc. »

« Mais on le tient éloigné de l'enquête ? »

« Mais on le tient éloigné de l'enquête. »

Jane fit un regard sévère face au jeu stupide dans lequel se lançait sa patronne avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne devait pas faire exprès. Lisbon n'était pas joueuse.

« On met l'agent au courant, quand c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« On met l'agent au courant. Il comprendra. » ajouta-t-elle.

« On peut travailler avec une équipe de trois agents et un consultant ? »

« On peut travailler avec une équipe réduite, oui. »

« C'est fait exprès ? » s'exaspéra Jane.

« C'est fait exprès. » rétorqua Lisbon, une lueur éclairant son regard.

« Que vous répétiez ce que je dis ? »

« Que je répète ce que vous dîtes. » confirma-t-elle. « Allez, je retourne à ma sieste ! » lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

Jane regarda la porte se fermer et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il resta là quelques secondes avant de se décider à bouger. Lisbon l'étonnait de minute en minute, elle semblait s'habituer au changement de corps et, si elle n'en avait pas encore profité pour se lâcher, elle était détendue et vraiment plus rigolote qu'à ses habitudes. Il trouvait vraiment ce bout de femme étonnant…

[…]

« On a un portable qui ne mène nulle part. Le signal est bloqué, l'appareil est donc éteint. On a une valise inutile. Un cadavre qui n'en dit pas plus. Et un agent qu'on doit garder à l'œil. Et à qui je dois l'annoncer. Parfait. »

Jane ne parlait jamais tout seul, du temps où il était consultant. Mais là, il avait trop de choses à gérer. La première était Rigsby. Il l'appela dans son bureau.

« Patron. » salua l'agent.

« Rigsby, comment te dire… »

« Ne vous en faites pas je comprends. Vous m'avez trouvé sur les lieux d'une interpellation, et vous devez me tenir à l'écart de l'enquête. C'est la procédure. Pas d'problème. » déclara le subordonné, fataliste.

« Parfait ! Alors tu peux aller travailler avec l'équipe du cinquième, si tu veux. Comme ça ça ne change rien pour toi, tu changes juste de coéquipiers le temps d'une enquête ! Ah bah problème résolu alors ! Tu peux y aller ! »

Si Rigsby était interloqué par l'attitude cruellement désinvolte de sa patronne, il n'en fit rien et quitta la pièce.

Jane se rassit à son bureau et soupira d'aise.

« Bon, et bien voilà qui est résolu ! Y'a plus qu'à trouver le meurtrier ! »

Il se leva et s'affala sur le canapé de Lisbon, estimant qu'il méritait bien sa pause. Pause qui fut de courte durée puisque la vraie brunette entra sans frapper.

« Courtoisie, ça ne vous dit rien ? »

« Pardon ? » demanda Jane, dans un état vaseux.

« Rigsby s'est plaint à Grace que vous l'aviez envoyé dans une autre équipe sans ménagement et aviez l'air très heureux de vous débarrasser de lui ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Il y a des rapports humains entre les membres de mon équipe et moi-même. »

Jane hocha la tête, et s'excusa platement.

« Autre chose. » continua Lisbon. « Ordonnez à Grace et Cho de se rendre sur la Septième. Il y a eu un autre suicide mystère. »


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bien le bonjour du sud de la France, où il NEIGE en ce 16 avril !**

**Jisbon** : HELLO ! et oui, la première à reviewer, j'ai eu le mail en direct en plus, dommage que je doive répondre en différé à chaque publication ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, tes encouragements. Je suis contente que ça te fasse rire, que tu trouves toujours les caractères respectés. J'essaie d'aller progressivement avec Lisbon, c'est sympa de les faire se disputer aussi. Je suis sadique, oui. ^^ L'idée de Rigsby m'est venue en écrivant, d'un coup et j'me suis demandé ce qu'il m'avait pris mais finalement j'arrive à le gérer en restant plausible donc BON. Ravie que ça te plaise ! :) Bâcler mon travail n'a jamais fait partie de mes plans, même si j'ai précipité FlashBacks dans un Placard (je me demande encore ce qui m'a pris d'écrire sur un sujet aussi plat. ^^), j'espère vous faire savourer cette fiction ! :) Et comme je n'aime pas trop écrire quand ils sont déjà en couple (à part en OS) il vaut mieux que ça prenne du temps sinon la fiction couperait court ! ^^ Merci beaucoup en tous cas et mille excuses pour ce pavé, mais tu m'as lancée et je suis bavarde ^^ Bisous ! :)

**Flo** : Hey ! J'suis rassurée que tu sois satisfaite par le rythme de la fiction, le sujet étant le tien je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi ! ^^ Rigsby est effectivement une proie facile. A l'heure où je te réponds je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire avec lui ni même pourquoi je l'ai fait apparaître dans le taxi ^^ _ Comme tu dis c'est moi l'auteur, et c'est ce que je dis parfois froidement aux filles qui me harcèlent littéralement et qui n'écrivent rien d'autre qu'un vite la suite J'ai même eu un jour un « T'as intérêt de poster vite ». Mais quand on a des lectrices géniales comme toi ou d'autres, on n'est pas la seule à décider, mon but c'est avant tout de vous contenter ! :) Merci en tous cas pour ton encouragement régulier, qui me booste vraiment :) Merci !

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>Une femme, encore. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, son maquillage avait coulé certainement alors qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle portait un jogging et sa mort devait remonter au matin même. Un jeune junkie l'avait trouvée dans ce garage en bord de route, et avait prévenu les secours avant de s'enfuir. Voilà tout ce que Cho fut capable de rapporter à Jane lorsque celui-ci lui téléphona pour avoir des nouvelles, en tant que patron de l'équipe.<p>

Lisbon était déjà partie avec son corps mais elle ne lui avait rien appris de plus. Conscient que sans son consultant, l'équipe n'avancerait pas plus, il décida de se rendre lui-même sur les lieux.

Il se gara en trombe et passa devant le passage de sécurité.

« Bonjour agent Lisbon. Voilà que vous volez la voiture de Jane pour venir travailler ? » plaisanta un des gardes.

Jane ignora la remarque en faisant un bref sourire et entra sur la scène de crime. La mort n'avait pas encore marqué les lieux de son insupportable odeur de putréfaction, mais la pièce sentait le renfermé.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il alors que son corps se dirigeait vers lui, visiblement content de le voir.

« J'en sais rien. » avoua Lisbon, dépitée. « Je ne comprends plus rien. On a vérifié brièvement, rien ne rattache cette victime aux autres. Encore une fois aucun lien. Simplement la même mort, apparemment. Prise volontaire d'un poison. Suicide. Mais vous n'y croyiez pas et je vous suis. »

Jane se massa l'arête du nez d'un air concentré.

« Où était Rigsby ? » demanda-t-il enfin. « Simple précaution. » précisa-t-il devant l'air horrifié de Lisbon.

« Dans les bureaux me semble-t-il. »

« D'accord. Il nous faut l'identité de la victime et interroger ses proches pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas du genre suicidaire. Et il me faut aussi aller voir Wainwright... »

« Allez-y au plus vite. » conseilla Lisbon. « Et, pas de bêtise en mon nom ! » prévint-elle en lançant à Jane les clés de son 4x4.

Jane s'éloigna en trottinant, saluant d'un geste de la main les mises en garde de sa collègue et fit vrombir le moteur du véhicule noir avant de partir en direction du CBI.

[…]

« Agent Lisbon ! Alors, tout se passe comme vous le souhaitiez, avec ces prétendus meurtres ? »

« Bonjour Patron. Je suis ravi que vous parliez de cette affaire puisque nous avons un nouveau meurtre déguisé en suicide sur les bras. »

« Un nouveau suicide vous voulez dire. »

« C'est ce que le meurtrier veut qu'on pense. Je suis certain que ce sont des meurtres. Une série de meurtres. »

« Asseyez-vous. » demanda Wainwirght d'une voix douce en prenant place de son côté du grand bureau. « Bien, dites-moi ce qui vous amène à penser ça. Les théories de Jane sont valables mais je veux savoir en quoi. Je ne veux pas entendre que vous lui faites aveuglément confiance. »

« Les victimes n'ont pas de lien entre elles avant leur mort. Mais après, ça se complique.. Pourquoi absorberaient-elles le même poison, de la même manière, dans des moments de leur vie où le suicide n'a pas sa place, et à chaque fois dans les endroits isolés, désaffectés, alors qu'elles avaient quelque chose de prévu ailleurs. A chaque fois, elles se rendaient quelque part. Ca vous est souvent arrivé de partir pour une réunion et de penser à vous suicider sur la route alors que vous voyez un entrepôt douteux ? »

Wainwright masqua mal un sourire face à l'emportement de celle qu'il pensait être Lisbon.

« Donc ? » demanda-t-il pour amorcer la demande de son agent.

« Je vous demande l'autorisation d'enquêter. »

« Accordée. Que s'est-il passé avec Rigsby ? Si vous voulez ma confiance, on joue cartes sur table. » prévint le directeur.

Jane sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Il y a beaucoup de gens à qui je promets de jouer cartes sur table, mais je ne tiens jamais parole. A quoi bon vous faire des promesses ? Vous avez confiance en moi malgré ça. Je dirige votre meilleure unité. Vous aurez les résultats, je vous le garantie ! »

Le ton qu'avait employé Jane était poli et calme, c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle Wainwright haussa les épaules et le laissa partir. Il le rattrapa cependant alors que le consultant allait franchir la porte, fier de lui.

« Lisbon ! Vous vous enhardissez et prenez de l'assurance à vue d'œil quitte à ne plus vous plier aux ordres. Un conseil, faites vite sortir Jane de votre corps ! » plaisanta le patron.

Jane se figea mais réussit à se reprendre assez rapidement pour que son patron ne remarque pas son moment d'hésitation.

[…]

De son côté, Lisbon était retournée avec Cho et Grace près du cadavre, en tant que Patrick Jane.

« Tu crois à la théorie du boss toi, Jane ? » lui demanda la jolie rousse.

« Quelle théorie ? » demanda Lisbon curieusement.

« Comme quoi les suicides seraient des meurtres. »

« Il faudrait être idiot pour ne pas y croire. » rétorqua Lisbon vivement.

« Parce que tout mène à croire à des homicides ou parce que c'est Lisbon qui l'a dit ? » taquina Grace.

Lisbon éclata de rire intérieurement. Comme si Jane se souciait de ce qu'elle disait et y accordait du crédit sans douter ! Elle fit la remarque à voix haute en prenant soin de parler à la première personne et fut surprise par la réponse de la jeune agent.

« Que tu avoues te moquer de ce que Cho, Rigsby et moi on te dit, je veux bien le croire, mais jamais tu n'arriveras à te donner cet air d'homme froid et indépendant en me faisant croire que tu ne fais pas attention aux remarques de Lisbon ! Tu transgresses souvent ses ordres mais tu ne négliges jamais ses conseils et ses points de vue sur une enquête ! » rétorqua Grace en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui se voulait complice.

Lisbon marqua un temps d'arrêt dans l'inspection du corps. Alors comme ça Jane ne clamait pas partout qu'il se moquait de ce qu'elle disait ? Et même, il y accordait une certaine importance ? Qu'avait voulu dire Grace par son clin d'œil stupide ?

« Jane, je pense que tu en as terminé avec ce macchabée. On en tirera rien de plus et je pense que les légistes ne feront que confirmer la prise de poison. »

Lisbon acquiesça et se releva, époussetant les genoux du costume qu'elle arborait contre sa volonté.

« Bien. On a plus qu'à rentrer au bureau pour taper les rapports de la matinée, alors ! »

« Parce que tu comptes participer à la rédaction des rapports pour une fois ? » railla Cho.

« Attention de ne pas terminer comme Lisbon ! » termina Grace.

La concernée se raidit, hésitant entre une remarque vexée envers Grace pour se défendre –elle n'était pas une bosseuse coincée, tout de même !- et un sermon intérieur pour être restée trop fidèle à elle-même alors qu'elle était maintenant Jane. Renonçant aux deux possibilités, elle attrapa les clés de voiture que Jane lui avait laissées et se dirigea vers la DS bleue qui l'attendait en la narguant presque. Comment diantre allait-elle conduire ce vieux tas de ferraille ?

[…]

Lisbon entra sans prévenir dans son ancien bureau et claqua la porte, faisant sursauter Jane qui dormait paisiblement sur son canapé. Elle avait l'air fatigué, et s'affala sur l'accoudoir aux pieds de celui qu'elle savait être en réalité son consultant.

« J'ai calé trois fois. Au démarrage. Puis deux à un feu rouge. J'ai les bras endormis de trop tirer sur votre volant, la direction assistée est décidément un luxe. Et j'ai les pieds tendus de crampes à vouloir débrayer votre engin de malheur. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à conduire cette ridicule voiture. D'ailleurs même à l'intérieur elle ressemble à celle de Colombo. » récita Lisbon, d'une voix lasse.

« Votre 4x4 n'est pas un plaisir non plus. La conduite est fluide, facile, automatique, c'est d'un ennui mortel. Un coup à s'endormir de ne rien faire. » railla Jane en ouvrant les yeux. « Sinon Wainwright est d'accord pour qu'on enquête. Ca parait fou mais il a enfin eu un éclair de lucidité et croit aux meurtres. Quelle perspicacité ! »

« Ah c'est une bonne nouvelle. Je n'aimais pas que vous travailliez à ma place sans vous plier aux ordres… » sourit Lisbon.

Jane se releva et alla s'assoir sur la chaise de bureau, se tournant pour faire face à Lisbon.

« Mais il m'a dit que je commençais à devenir comme moi. Enfin, que vous commenciez à devenir comme moi. Que Lisbon commence à devenir comme Jane. » avoua-t-il en s'emmêlant les pinceaux dans cette situation sans pareille.

« C'est étrange car Grace m'a dit l'inverse. Il faut qu'on arrête d'être nous-mêmes dans le corps de l'autre et qu'on joue un jeu. Sinon on va se faire démasquer... » proposa Lisbon.

« Je ne vous connais pas assez pour être vous. » avoua Jane.

« Pardon ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de ma vie privée pour être moi au bureau. Vous savez exactement comment j'agis, je fonctionne. Tout comme je ne connais rien de vos pensées les plus intimes mais je sais que vous préférez le thé vert au noir, que vous ne le sucrez pas mais le remuez quand même, que vous vous isolez dans le grenier quand l'affaire en cours vous touche ou que vous voulez m'éviter. Je sais aussi que vous trouvez Grace très jolie, que Cho vous intrigue car il arrive comme vous à lire les gens même si c'est dans une autre mesure. Vous conduisez cette DS bleue dont nous parlions tout à l'heure pour vous détacher de la masse et attirer les regards quand vous arrivez quelque part. Que puis-je dire d'autre… » réfléchit Lisbon au milieu de sa tirade. « Vous portez des costumes bleus, les noirs sont réservés aux événements officiels, et vous frottez vos doigts ensemble quand vous réfléchissez. Vous voyez qu'on n'a pas besoin de se connaitre plus, personnellement je sais déjà quoi faire pour paraître vous. »

« Lisbon, je suis à la fois impressionné et touché par tant d'attention de votre part. J'ignorais que vous étiez à ce point observatrice ! »

« Il y a pas mal de choses que vous ignorez. Mais vous en savez assez pour jouer mon rôle. » sourit l'agent.

[…]

Ils venaient d'arriver chez Jane, après des détours pour ne pas se faire découvrir par le voisinage ou des connaissances communes errant par là. Le propriétaire s'affala dans son canapé alors que Lisbon monta se changer pour enfiler un survêtement. Quand elle se déshabilla, évita comme toujours de regarder le corps qu'elle habitait, gênée par la quasi nudité de son consultant ainsi dévoilée, et se dépêcha d'enfiler la tenue de sport dans laquelle elle était bien plus à l'aise.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Jane en se tournant pour la voir arriver.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction.

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de vous voir dans cet accoutrement, j'ai enlevé l'étiquette en l'enfilant, vous ne l'aviez jamais porté. » rit Lisbon. « Mais si vous enfiliez ça tous les soirs vous seriez bien plus à l'aise pour vos soirées ! » ajouta-t-elle en attrapant une des bières que le consultant avait sorties.

Jane dévisagea Lisbon un instant. Que cachait-elle ? Pourquoi était-elle à l'aise maintenant et si renfermée souvent, si secrète ? Elle le fascinait.

« Lisbon, vous vous souvenez de la fois où je nous avais enfermé dans un placard ?* » lui demanda-t-il soudain.

« L'enquête de la mairie ? »

« Oui. »

« Je m'en souviens, et alors ? »

« Je dois vous faire un aveu. J'avais fait exprès de nous enfermer dans ce cagibi. »

* * *

><p>*Cf « Flashbacks dans un placard ».<p>

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Encore une fois je connecte mes fictions entre elles. Si vous vous souvenez bien de Flashbacks, ça implique deux choses. Jetez un oeil au chapitre 4 de la fiction et l'OS de la Conférence. ;-) Des bisous !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Me revoilàà!**

**Flo** : Coucou ! Oui il neige. Neigeait, à l'heure où tu lis ce commentaire (enfin, j'espère !^^) Et oui il y a des lecteurs qui ne méritent pas de lire (Quelle menace ! ) _Bah je suis contente de respecter un bon timing alors ! Tu as aussi reviewé au bon moment, j'étais connectée ! Bon d'accord je suis toujours connectée mais même ! ^^ Je suis d'ailleurs frustrée de ne pouvoir te répondre qu'en différé ! _Ahah J'intègre toujours les choses sans idée fixe, en fait mes textes ne sont qu'improvisation. Ce qui peut s'avérer fatal en cas de page blanche ^^ _On est d'accord pour les voitures bien qu'à choisir je préfèrerai une voiture comme la DS qu'une voiture qui n'a, comme tu le dis, plus besoin de nous pour conduire. _ FLO JE TAIME ! Cette idée de Wainwright, et Lisbon qui est Jane, c'est merveilleux ! Magnifique, sublime, je me vois déjà l'écrire ! Ahah tu es vraiment la meilleure ! _ Je suis impressionnée par tes souvenirs sur Flashbacks, tu es allée relire ? Parce que même moi qui en suis l'auteur, j'ai du aller la relire ! ^^ En tous cas mille mercis encore pour ton soutien, ta gentillesse et la motivation que tu me donnes qui est sans limite ! MERCI !

**Kamalia** : Merci beaucoup je suis contente de maintenir ton attention en te passionnant comme tu dis ! Merci beaucoup !

**Jisbon** : Coucou c'est moi aussi ! :p Je suis contente que plusieurs des remarques des personnages t'aient fait rire, c'était souvent le but et j'suis rassurée que ça ait marché ^^ Je me sers de Grace pour adoucir un peu Lisbon, parce que Jane de son côté n'en fait qu'à sa tête et la pauvre patronne est un peu perdue dans cette situation ^^ Ahah tu voyais la scène du jogging ! Pour celle des voitures, j'ai toujours eu envie de dire "Oui la DS est belle mais ça doit être une merde à conduire" ^^ Quant à Lisbon qui observe Jane (et oui je la comprends aussi) j'ai voulu varier, c'est trop facile si c'est Jane qui sort ce genre de choses sur Lisbon. _ Pour FlashBakcs dans un Placard... Moi aussi j'en attendais plus de moi, mais je ne me suis pas prise au jeu du sujet. En plus Flo m'a donné l'idée de cette fiction alors que j'écrivais l'autre et j'me suis empressée de la terminer (Je finis toujours ce que je commence, même si c'est moins bien) En tous cas merci et pas de soucis de ne pas avoir reviewé ;) Merci pour ton soutien, tes encouragement et toutes les gentillesses que tu me dis ! :D Pas de neige chez toi? Veinarde ! PS: Je ne serai jamais sadique au point de torturer mes personnages, moi non plus ! Vive les Happy End (sauf sur quelques OS quand justement on écrit pour la bad end ^^) Bisous et merci beaucoup !

**Merci à toutes pour votre soutien ! :)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>« Et je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? J'ai cru que jamais personne ne viendrait nous sauver et j'ai vraiment eu peur ! »<p>

« Pour essayer de vous déchiffrer un peu, en fait. » avoua Jane. « A un instant vous êtes froide, à un autre vous baissez les armes, mais jamais on ne sait pourquoi. J'ai pensé que discuter quelques heures avec vous me ferait apprendre qui vous êtes. »

« Et quelles sont vos conclusions ? » demanda Lisbon, amusée par les aveux de son ami.

« Nous aurions dû changer de corps plus tôt, je ne vous ai jamais mieux connu que depuis que je porte vos soutien gorges ! » rigola Jane.

Lisbon piqua un léger fard et donna un coup sur l'épaule du consultant.

« Frappez-moi tant que vous le voulez, ce n'est pas moi qui aurai des bleus ! » rétorqua ce dernier.

« Je n'apprécie guère l'idée de me marteler pour le plaisir ! » admit Lisbon en se rasseyant et buvant une gorgée de bière directement au goulot.

« Ce que je suis viril quand vous prenez les choses en main. Ou répugnant, à vous de voir. » remarqua le consultant.

« Répugnant ? Et bien merci ! » se vexa Lisbon.

« C'est moi que j'insulte ! »

« Et je suis vous, je vous rappelle ! »

« Lisbon, regardez ce que vous faites de moi ! Je suis toujours bien habillé, apprêté, gentleman et me voilà en survêtement à descendre une bière ! Il ne manque que le baseball ou le football ! Admettez que cette image puisse être choquante ! Je ne vous ai pas fait changer de look, moi ! » expliqua Jane.

Une lueur éclaira son regard et Lisbon s'empressa d'y couper court.

« N'y pensez même pas. Je porte des tee shirt classiques, des pantalons classiques et des vestes classiques. Si vous changez quoi que ce soit, je vous tue. »

« Vous vous tuez ! »

« Bonne question. Si je tire une balle dans la tempe de votre visage, est-ce que vous allez mourir à l'intérieur de moi ? Où est-ce que j'irais ? Vous pensez que ça peut me libérer ? Parce que si ça peut me libérer, sachez que je n'hésiterai pas ! » réfléchit Lisbon en taquinant son ami.

Puis elle se mit à rire et Jane la suivit. Les choses avaient l'air plus facile, vues du corps de Lisbon…

[…]

« Jane ? Je vous attends, on va être en retard au bureau ! »

Elle avait dormi chez Jane pour les raisons qu'ils avaient convenus, mais n'avait pas croisé celui-ci depuis son réveil.

« Je suis la patronne et peut tout me permettre ! » rétorqua le retardataire depuis la salle de bains qu'il avait fermée à clé. « Avancez-vous, de toutes façons nous ne devons pas arriver ensemble ! »

Lisbon obtempéra et ragea quand elle laissa les clés du 4x4 pour prendre celles de la DS. Elle grimpa au volant et cala encore quelques fois avant de réussir à quitter la propriété. Elle arriva dans les parkings du bureau sans trop de mal et abandonna la voiture entre deux places, renonçant à manœuvrer.

Elle monta là où elle et son équipe travaillaient et, après avoir salué ses collègues, s'allongea dans le canapé. Elle manquait de sommeil, à cause d'années passées sans prendre de congés, et était ravie de pouvoir enfin se reposer.

[…]

« Patron, vous êtes magnifique ! » s'exclama la voix de Grace.

Lisbon maugréa dans son sommeil, perdue entre rêve et réalité, se demandant si Grace lui disait vraiment ça à elle. A elle, ou, dans les récentes circonstances, à Jane…Elle ouvrit les yeux sans attendre et s'assit d'un bond, manquant de s'étouffer en voyant l'accoutrement dans lequel Jane l'avait enfermée.

Il l'avait vêtue d'une robe. D'une robe, au travail ! Une très jolie robe verte, ni trop courte ni trop longue et qui allait bien avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs, certes, mais une robe quand même ! Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne put rien dire ou faire sans paraître suspecte. Pour couronner le tout, son consultant s'adressa à elle.

« Et bien Jane, pas de remarque désobligeante aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux. Mielleux. Dans sa bouche. Lisbon résista à l'envie de l'étriper. C'était son corps, après tout. Accoutré d'une façon qu'elle jugeait ridicule, mais son corps quand même.

« Vous êtes sublime, Lisbon. A tuer ! Heu, à mourir, pardon ! Vous me faites perdre tous mes moyens, vraiment ! »

Grace baissa le regard vers son clavier, consciente de la tension présente entre ses deux collègues, sans chercher à comprendre sa source. Elle était curieuse mais pas stupide au point de se mettre en danger. Et à en juger par les éclairs que lançaient les yeux de Jane, c'était dangereux. Jamais il ne regardait Lisbon comme cela.

Jane entra dans le bureau de Lisbon et s'assit au bureau en allumant l'ordinateur. Hors de question qu'il s'allonge et gâche tout le travail qu'il avait effectué le matin. Il avait maquillé Lisbon, l'avait coiffée, et habillée, un peu comme une jolie poupée qu'il aurait voulu rendre plus belle encore. Il s'était attendu à sa réaction mais était déçu qu'elle prenne ça comme une mauvaise plaisanterie. Ca partait vraiment d'une bonne intention…

Elle fut brève à le suivre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle donnait l'impression de s'être calmée.

« Bon, alors expliquez-vous. Pourquoi me tourner ainsi en ridicule ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que vous le preniez mal. Cette tenue vous va vraiment bien et je pensais que vous apprécieriez que je prenne les initiatives à votre place. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça… »

« Vous sous-entendez que je suis lâche, maintenant ? »

Jane secoua la tête précipitamment, conscient que chaque mot l'enfonçait un peu plus dans le pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Pour une fois qu'il avait voulu bien faire !

« Ecoutez-moi et arrêtez de m'agresser comme vous le faites ! Hier vous m'avez mis un survêtement, et j'ai pensé que vous aussi pourriez profiter de la situation bizarre dans laquelle nous sommes pour changer un peu. Pas que vous ayez besoin de changement, mais pour essayer de nouvelles choses… Voilà tout. Et honnêtement, je vous trouve ravissante dans cette robe. Bien que ces chaussures soient un calvaire, aussi petits soient les talons. » plaisanta-t-il.

Lisbon ne répondit pas, le visage fermé. Elle semblait plus vexée de ne pas avoir géré qu'autre chose. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas contrôler ce qui lui arrivait, et Jane s'étonna de ne l'avoir jamais remarqué avant.

« Demandez à Wainwright si vous ne me croyez pas ! » cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

« A Wainwright ? »

« Il en pince pour vous. Il est amer quand il dit que vous avez confiance en moi, et ne fait que vous détailler. Rentrez chez lui avec mon corps et vous verrez qu'il ne quitte pas mes yeux pour se promener sur mes formes ! »

« Vous dîtes n'importe quoi. »

« Je ne dis jamais n'importe quoi. Je n'ai qu'à rentrer dans son bureau et vous verrez. Vous venez avec moi ou je dois obtenir un rencard pour vous prouver qu'il est intéressé ? »

« Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! » menaça Lisbon.

Jane se mit à rire.

« Calmez-vous, je vous promets de rester sage ! Vous êtes contente ? »

« Très. Parlons sérieusement, il faudrait avancer sur l'enquête. Depuis l'échec de la piste du téléphone portable, on piétine… A par un cadavre, nous n'avons rien de plus… »

« Je ne sais pas comment procéder. Interroger les proches ? Ils répondent tous la même chose. Jamais la victime ne se serait suicidée. Trouver dans les témoignages un indice qui nous aiderait à trouver le meurtrier ? Pour quoi faire, il choisit des victimes au hasard, on suppose donc qu'il ne les connaissait pas. Je ne sais absolument pas par où commencer… » avoua Jane, dépité.

« Je ne sais pas non plus. Quelqu'un choisit ses victimes au hasard, les fait dévier du trajet qu'elles avaient prévu à la base, et leur fait avaler un poison dans un endroit isolé et abandonné. Pourquoi ? »

« Les victimes ont ingéré leur poison elles-mêmes, il n'y a aucune trace de violence et elles en avaient sur les doigts d'après les légistes. Elles ont avalé leur poison en suivant leur volonté ! Elles se sont fait piéger. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'elles ont eu confiance en leur tueur ? »

« A qui se fie-t-on, sans même le connaître ? Qui passe partout sans se faire remarquer ? Qui chasse au milieu de la foule ? Qui ? » s'exaspéra Jane.

« Demandez à Grace et Cho de s'occuper du téléphone. On doit récupérer le signal. C'est notre seule chance. La seule erreur du criminel. »

Jane s'exécuta.

« Vous devriez aussi aller voir Rigsby. Il est à l'étage au-dessus et c'est ce que je ferai en tant que patronne. »

« Non. Allez-y en mon nom. Vous obtiendrez davantage d'informations. »

« Qui vous dit que je veux des infos ? » demanda Lisbon.

« Je commence à vous connaître et même si vous détestez cette idée Rigsby est la seconde piste que nous ayons. »

Lisbon ne répondit pas et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le troisième étage. Elle aperçut son agent à un bureau et s'approcha de lui.

« Salut Rigsby ! Comment ça va mon vieux ? » demanda-t-elle en s'inspirant du vocabulaire de Jane quand il était avec le reste de l'équipe.

« Hey Jane ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir ! Ca ne va pas si mal, globalement ça se passe bien mais je ne suis pas assez intégré à l'équipe pour que mon patron temporaire me confie autre chose que des recherches informatiques. Je comprends un peu ce que ressent Grace quand Lisbon l'enchaîne à son bureau ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Lisbon se sentit rougir mais se ressaisit.

« Et toi, » continua l'agent en quarantaine, « tu as l'air en forme ! Continue tes efforts, on dirait que ça paie enfin ! Tu as remarqué comment Lisbon est habillée aujourd'hui ? Qui sait, peut-être que c'est pour te plaire ! »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi Lisbon voudrait me plaire. » se défendit-elle. « Et puis je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par elle ! »

« Rah allez, je te taquine ! Si j'ai plus le droit ! » plaisanta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Allez, viens en au but. Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu pour qu'on parle de la pluie et du beau temps. »

« C'est vrai. J'ai besoin de toi. On a besoin de toi. »

« Je ne sais rien, pourtant ! »

« Tu es sûr ? Je te crois innocent mais peut-être as-tu entendu ou vu quelque chose de suspect ? Je ne pense pas que le radar satellite du téléphone nous ait menés à toi par hasard. Tu étais certes au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, mais le téléphone était par là. Approximativement, bien sûr… Il faut compter la marge d'erreur… »

« Je ne peux pas t'aider Jane. Et crois moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir le faire… Il me tarde de réintégrer l'équipe et pour ça, il faut boucler l'enquête. J'aimerais aider. Crois-moi… »

« D'accord… Si jamais quelque chose te revient, pense à nous ! » le pria Lisbon en se levant. « A la prochaine, je redescends aider les autres. »

Rigsby la salua, et regarda tristement le consultant partie. Il s'ennuyait.

[…]

En descendant du troisième après la discussion avec Rigsby, Lisbon s'arrêta à la cuisine pour se faire un thé, avant de revenir dans les bureaux. Curieuse de n'apercevoir son corps en robe verte nulle part, elle demanda à Grace si elle « avait vu Lisbon. »

A la réponse de la rousse, la patronne lâcha la tasse qu'elle avait encore entre les mains. Jane était allé voir Wainwright malgré son interdiction. Dans son corps. Avec une robe verte.

C'était définitif. Elle détestait son consultant.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors vos avis? Que pensez-vous de nos deux protagonistes? De vrais enfants n'est-ce pas?<strong>

**Sinon, "Quel est le moment que tu as préféré?" [Mille excuses, j'avais promis cette piètre référence à WhySerious ;) Désolée d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas réussi à parler de Carte ou de SacàDos dans le chapitre... :/ ]**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hola !**

**Kamalia** : Merci beaucoup ! :)

**Flo** : Mais non, c'était drôle, aucun lien avec ta fatigue ! (fleurs gratuites, j'en profite pour m'en jeter AHAH ) . Merci pour ta super review ! Quel enthousiasme ce soir ! :) Si tu t'inscris y'a messagerie privée oui ) Sinon j't'écrirai ici mon adresse mail pour avoir la tienne ) _Comment ne pas m'inspirer de ta super idée de Wainwright ? Idée qui arrive directement ici d'ailleurs ) Tes idées sont merveilleuses, sans toi cette fiction ne serait pas en cours d'écriture et crois-moi beaucoup de lectures adorent l'idée. TON idée ! _ Je suis contente que l'idée des vêtements t'ait plu, c'est un désir personnel qui est enfin assouvi les faire CHANGER ! ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi, ça doit être embarrassant d'habiller un autre corps surtout vu comme ils sont pudiques mais j'ai déjà évoqué le malaise avec la scène des toilettes, je ne veux plus en reparler pour ne pas me prendre la tête ^^ Auto-insulter son corps qui est en face de soi. Tu as raison, ça n'a pas de prix ! ^^ _ Avec tout ça j'en oublie aussi l'enquête tu sais ! ^^ J'm'amuse tellement à écrire ce qu'il y a autour ! _ A oui au feeling, je serai INCAPABLE d'écrire d'après une idée précise. Je me lance, généralement avec une phrase qui sort seule et elle donne le ton. Combien de fictions ai-je commencées en écrivant une phrase au pif qui a fait naitre l'idée ? D'où les bonnes notes en français, que tu évoques ^^ Totale impro, donc je pondais une histoire sur le tas et basta ! A très bientôt et merci de rendre si passionnante mon aventure sur ce site ! :) (Et merci pour ta réponse à Jisbon :) )

**Jisbon** : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire, j'me suis bien amusée en écrivant ! Effectivement on a pas l'habitude de voir Jane en colère mais depuis que Lisbon l'habite… C'est le moment de dire à bon escient « Lisbon, sort de ce corps ! » ^^ Ohoh te voilà reprenant mes jeux de mots bidons pour pimenter tes reviews ? Allez j'peux pas m'en empêcher… Tu m'as tué ! ^^ _ JISBON TU ES PARFAITE ! Ton idée, dont je ne parle pas plus ici, est PARFAITE ! Elle arrivera donc bientôt ! On a le même point de vue sur le personnage dont tu parles, au passage ) Merci, merci et encore mille autres mercis pour ton enthousiasme, ton soutien, tes idées, ta gentillesse, tes reviews. Merci du fond du cœur, jamais je ne m'étais autant régalée à publier des histoires, à écrire, que depuis que je suis sur ce site avec des lectrices aussi fabuleuses. Merci à toi. (J'suis un peu émue après toute ta gentillesse en fin de review :$ )

**Vanou963** : Merci beaucoup pour ton mot sur Flashbacks !

* * *

><p>Jane venait de frapper chez Wainwright quand il entendit Lisbon redescendre et se diriger vers la cuisine. Il frappa encore, de peur que son amie ne s'approche et le découvre à deux doigts de lui désobéir. Il avait sous-entendu que Lisbon plairait à Wainwright en robe, et était bien décidé à le lui prouver, malgré les menaces de l'intéressée. Le patron ouvrit la porte et Jane se précipita à l'intérieur.<p>

« Bonjour Lisbon… Vous m'avez l'air pressé ! »

« Je fuis Jane ! » confia le consultant.

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Nous avions fait un pari et le perdant devait s'habiller comme l'autre le lui ordonnait. J'ai perdu, j'ai mis cette robe et je dois subir ses moqueries depuis ce matin. »

« Ne l'écoutez pas, cette robe vous va à ravir ! » rougit Wainwright. « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » se reprit-il.

Jane masqua un sourire. Dénigrer l'homme le plus proche de Lisbon –lui-même- tout en attirant l'attention sur la robe et le tour était joué ! Trop facile.

« J'ai finalement décidé de vous parler de Rigsby. Je ne le crois pas suspect et ne voudrais pas que mon silence vous entraîne vers de telles pensées. »

« Bien. Je vous écoute. »

Wainwright s'assit à son bureau, et d'un geste de la main, pria celui qu'il pensait être Lisbon à de s'asseoir face à lui.

« Jane et moi avons suivi la trace satellite du portable de la victime qui est en possession du tueur et sommes tombés sur un taxi en mouvement dans lequel se trouvait Rigsby. Nous pensons cependant que c'est une fâcheuse coïncidence. Il ne peut pas être coupable, la technologie a des failles et il semblerait qu'il en fasse les frais. Voilà pourquoi il est dans une autre équipe pour le moment. »

« De quel portable parlez-vous ? Agent Lisbon, votre étroite collaboration avec Jane doit cesser ! Vous me cachez des éléments importants sur les enquêtes et parlez comme s'il détenait la vérité absolue ! »

« Hightower avait confiance en Jane. Avant elle, Minelli avait confiance en Jane. Mais vous, non ! Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas confiance en lui ? » demanda l'intéressé, caché dans la robe verte qu'arborait Lisbon.

« Il vous manipule et met votre carrière en danger. »

« Ma carrière en danger ? »

Wainwright se leva et vint s'asseoir sur son bureau, face à Jane.

« Lisbon… Comment vous dire ça… Je ne suis pas idiot, vous savez… Et j'ai bien remarqué que votre relation à Jane et vous n'est pas… Je sais que vous vous tournez autour, tout le monde s'en aperçoit et cette relation ambiguë est susceptible de vous mettre en danger lors d'un raid, ou, de manière plus générale, de vous nuire. »

Jane ravala sa surprise le plus rapidement possible. C'était le moment de s'amuser un peu avec ce cher patron qui était visiblement jaloux de lui, et de sa relation avec Lisbon.

« Oh, vous faites erreur ! Il n'y a rien de ce genre entre Jane et moi. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas mon genre d'homme, je préfère les bruns. » ajouta Jane d'un air malicieux.

Il adorait voir Wainwright mal à l'aise et s'il avait bien étudié le comportement de son patron, Lisbon était son point faible. Cependant, il n'aimait pas compromettre son amie sur un tel sujet. C'était toute sa vie, là. Professionnelle, sentimentale…Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler. De plus, une once de colère accélérait son cœur quand il voyait Wainwright regarder Lisbon comme cela.

« Bien ! Voilà, je voulais vous prévenir, c'est chose faite ! Je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancement de l'enquête. Au revoir ! » coupa-t-il en se levant et quittant le bureau avant même que le patron n'ait le temps de réagir.

A peine eut-il fermé la porte derrière lui que Lisbon le saisit pas le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite pour les enfermer tous les deux dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

« Je vous signale que votre poigne est bien plus forte que la mienne et que jamais je ne me suis permis de vous serrer le poignet de la sorte ! » plaisanta Jane.

Mais Lisbon avait le visage fermé.

« Qu'avez-vous encore fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien. Je suis allé dire à Wainwright que je jugeais Rigsby innocent avant qu'il ne demande à une autre équipe de gérer le dossier. »

« Quoi d'autre ? »

« Absolument rien, pourquoi ? »

« Vous étiez allé le voir à d'autres fins, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, vous avez sous-entendu ce matin que je lui plaisais ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai essayé, mais, c'est trop gay. » avoua Jane.

« Vous êtes un vrai connard… »

« Si je vous dis que je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Parce que ça ne vous arrangeait pas, à vous ! A aucun moment vous ne vous êtes dit que vous mettiez en danger ma carrière en vous amusant ainsi avec mon patron ? »

« Puisque vous insistez, j'avoue. J'y ai pensé, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à quitter précipitamment son bureau. Je ne suis pas un salaud, comme vous pouvez le penser. Je ne sais pas vraiment où sont les limites de mes jeux, voilà tout. » dit-il, le regard dans le vide, les pensées tournées vers l'inexplicable colère qu'il avait ressentie envers son patron.

« Attendez-vous à une vengeance ! » cria Lisbon alors que Jane quittait la salle et que la porte se refermait sur lui.

[…]

L'après-midi avait débuté dans le calme au CBI, Jane et Lisbon ne s'adressant plus la parole, quand la vengeance de Lisbon arriva plus facilement que prévu. Grace la lui amena en effet sur un plateau.

« Jane ? Désolée de te déranger pendant ta sieste, mais j'ai une idée… que Lisbon n'appréciera pas forcément. » se lança la rouquine.

L'intéressée se releva brusquement. Même Grace se mettait à comploter dans son dos ?

« Vas-y. » encouragea-t-elle sans conviction.

« Kristina Frye. »

« Développe. »

« Appelons-la à l'aide. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on empiète sur tes plates-bandes, mais tu n'aides pas beaucoup dans cette enquête et elle arrivera peut-être à communiquer avec les mystérieux suicidés… Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Lisbon garda pour elle la rancœur quant à la remarque sur son efficacité, et hocha la tête. Pourquoi était-elle sensée ne pas apprécier ?

« Tu devrais lui téléphoner, elle viendra dans l'heure. » conseilla Grace.

Ce que Lisbon fit. Attrapant le portable du consultant dans la veste de ce dernier, elle composa le numéro de la voyante et, après avoir échangé quelques civilités, lui demanda de venir. Elles tombèrent d'accord sur le lendemain, neuf heures.

Jane allait être ravi de la voir traiter avec la médium qu'il avait invité à dîner plus d'une fois. Il allait enfin savoir ce que c'était que d'être impuissant face à des décisions qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Dès le lendemain et pour la première fois depuis des années de collaboration, Lisbon allait mener la danse dans leurs éternelles prises de bec.

Elle retourna s'allonger, fière d'elle, et le sourire aux lèvres. Les heures défilèrent et elle prévint tout le monde qu'elle rentrait chez elle. En passant par le bureau que Jane occupait, elle lui annonça qu'elle allait chez elle un moment et demanda à ce qu'il lui envoie un message au moment où il voudrait qu'elle vienne chez lui.

Jane la regarda partir, surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole et veuille passer la soirée et la nuit chez lui comme à leur habitude depuis quelques jours déjà. Lisbon finirait par agir comme lui, à accorder de l'importance aux choses qui en méritent et à rire de tout le reste. Et en formulant cette pensée, il ignorait à quel point son amie allait l'imiter dans les jours à venir.

[…]

« Allô Lisbon ? Je vous préviens que je rentrerai tard. Nous avons une éventuelle piste en ce qui concerne notre enquête. Un proche de la dame en rose souhaite nous rencontrer, il a découvert quelque chose sur la victime. »

« J'arrive ! »

« Ne vous dérangez pas, il est déjà dix-huit heures. J'y vais et je récolte son témoignage. Vous n'avez qu'à aller chez moi, il y a un jeu de clés sous le paillasson. »

Jane raccrocha, enfila la veste de son amie, attrapa son sac à main et quitta les bureaux talonné par Grace.

« Je me demande ce que le mari a bien pu découvrir… »

Les deux jeunes femmes d'apparence montèrent dans le 4x4 noir qui attendait sur le parking et arrivèrent sans un mot à destination. Une maison de banlieue, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, figurait à l'adresse indiquée. Grace émit un doute, mais Jane la rassura d'un geste de la main. Une Mini trônait devant le garage du pavillon. Une Mini rose bonbon. Ils n'avaient pu se tromper, c'était là.

Un homme leur ouvrit. Il devait être séduisant encore quelques jours auparavant, mais désormais, son visage était émacié et d'une pâleur livide. Les larmes et le chagrin avaient fait leur œuvre. Jane ne réussit pas à compatir, cependant. Ca arrivait à tout le monde de perdre un être cher. Il tressaillit en formulant cette pensée pessimiste et froide. Qu'était-il devenu ?

« Monsieur Reinchenbach ? »

« Vous devez-être l'agent Lisbon ? »

« Et je vous présente Grace VanPelt, agent dans mon équipe. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »

« A votre guise. »

L'homme s'écarta pour les laisser passer et elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce claire, rangée mais terriblement impersonnelle. Ci et là, trainaient des photos mais aucune ne transportait le visiteur vers des souvenirs. Tout était classique et froid. Les deux agents prirent place sur le canapé beige que leur désignait l'hôte et attendirent que ce dernier commence à parler. Mais il ne daigna pas bouger, obligeant Jane à débuter la conversation.

« Vous vouliez nous voir car vous dîtes avoir découvert quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas se faire trop pressant.

« Ma femme était inscrite à un groupe de yoga. »

Voyant qu'aucun des agent ne réagissait, le veuf poursuivit.

« J'ai découvert ça en fouillant ses relevés de comptes bancaires. Il y avait tous les mois des versements pour un compte qui m'était inconnu. Comprenez-moi, mon incompréhension peut vous paraitre étrange mais ma femme et moi n'avions aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Le fait qu'elle participe à des séances de yoga sans m'en parler est vraiment bizarre. Je me suis intéressé de plus près à ce club, et suis allé sur leur page web mais n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Sauf qu'ils proposent également des cours de spiritisme. Aux heures où ma femme buvait son soit-disant café hebdomadaire avec une amie. »

« Ecoutez, Monsieur Reichenbach, je peux comprendre que la découverte de secrets concernant votre femme a pu vous ébranler, mais je suis persuadée que le fait qu'elle fréquente des cours de spiritisme n'a rien d'alarmant et ne peut en aucun cas nous éclairer quant à son meurtre… » expliqua Grace.

« Je savais que vous diriez ça et c'est pourquoi j'ai commencé le travail à votre place. En consultant les registres, ma femme fréquentait ce club aux mêmes heures que deux autres suicidés mystères. »

L'homme s'était levé tout en parlant et Jane et Grace en avaient fait de même. Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, l'homme l'ouvrit et tendit une carte de fidélité à celui qu'il pensait être Lisbon.

« L'adresse est au recto. Tenez-moi au courant ! » les congédia-t-il en essayant de sourire.

[…]

« Voilà qui me parait passionnant ! » s'exclama Lisbon en ramenant ses pieds contre sa poitrine.

Blottie dans le canapé de Jane, elle venait de l'écouter raconter l'entrevue avec beaucoup d'avidité.

Pour la première fois depuis que sa carrière avait débuté, son enthousiasme n'était pas dû à la découverte d'une nouvelle piste. Non, l'agent Lisbon se réjouissait plutôt de l'arrivée de Kristina Frye le lendemain. Avec un tel contexte, l'enquête allait devenir un terrain de jeu sur lequel elle pourrait embêter Jane autant qu'elle le voudrait !

* * *

><p><strong>Alors que pensez-vous de ces rebondissements? Merci à toutes pour vos idées, je m'en sers comme vous le voyez! Cette fiction est en train de devenir une oeuvre collective ! :)<br>Des Bisous!**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Me revoilà!**

**Soucis d'ordi, exams qui approchent, et me voilà qui prends du retard. Mais je ne vous oublie pas ;)**

**Maya** : Contente de te ravir un peu avec ces vacances merdiques…Si tu as un coin en France où il ne pleut pas, dis-le moi, j'y cours ! _ Oui, Lisbon se rebelle, enfin ! :) Effectivement tu as bien compris l'idée, le changement de corps a pour but que Lisbon se détende et que Jane comprenne à quel point il peut être pesant avec son manque de limites. Merci pour la scène de Wainwright ! Ca marche j'essaierai d'intégrer ton idée de Lisbon qui se fait draguer ) Et oui, Frye revient, effectivement c'est Wainwright le boss mais comme tu dis, c'est moi l'auteur MOUhahahaha ! J'ai tellement envie de m'amuser ! Et oui, elle aura bien ramassé avec nous, la Kristina ! ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton encouragement, ta fidélité et ta gentillesse, des review comme la tienne sont des rayons de soleil pour moi, ça me booste comme jamais ! :) PS : Sherlock Holmes ? CLASSE ! Mais effectivement, trop de mots enlève des points et je crois que j'aurais, comme toi, été confrontée à ce problème ! ^^ Merci encore mille fois !

**Flo** : Je suis d'accord pour la phrase au hasard de la prochaine fiction ! :) Je m'attendais aussi à plus de fougue de la part de Jane mais je ne voulais pas virer trop OCC:/ Mais contente que le « trop gay » t'ait plu ^^ Non non, Lisbon ne s'en mordra pas les doigts, je suis certaine qu'en repensant à tous les coups de Jane pendant des années, elle ouvliera vite qu'elle n'a pas été très gentille ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si Lisbon va regretter son appel car je ne pense pas aller forcément dans le sens de la drague… Je ne sais pas encore si elle compte la repousser pour embêter Jane ou la draguer pour l'embêter aussi (car Jane et K, c'est « pas trop près mais j'vous aime bien quand même », j'trouve ) _ Et oui, une mini rose ! A vrai dire je n'aime pas forcément ces voitures mais en rose effectivement, ça casse tout ! ^^ Ca fait Barbie, ça allait bien à la victime ! ) AHAHAH tu m'as piégée ! Je n'avais effectivement pas pensé que quand Lisbon ramène ses pieds contre elle, elle est dans le corps de Jane ! Et mince ^^ Pour l'adresse mail, je pense que tu l'as écrite entre parenthèse mais ffiction point net ne prend ni lien ni adresse, il te faudrait écrire ton pseudo et, plus loin, l'hébergeur et si c'est point fr ou point com…:/ Voilà en tous cas merci encore pour cette review de folie, merci pour tout depuis le début ! :)

**Jisbon** : Merciii ! :) Olalah ça va pas de dire ça ? Parfaite ? ^^ A l'écoute des lectrices c'est bien normal, j'aime écrire, publier mais j'aime aussi et surtout la relation entre mes textes, mes lectrices (vous) et moi. Depuis que je suis sur ce site, je découvre enfin ce que c'est que d'être lue, d'avoir des avis, des idées, alors bien évidemment, je ne vais pas laisser passer une chance comme celle-ci ! :) Merci à toi, plutôt, de prendre le temps de donner des idées et ton avis !_ Non mais ça va pas ? Torturer Kristina ? J'la déteste, tout le monde ici la déteste, mais personne n'est si virulent que toi Ahah :) J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas ! Et oui, Jane et Lisbon commencent à vraiment changer de corps, et à chacun apprendre de l'autre ! Par contre, je ne pense pas que Kristina donne les famex cours de spiritisme… Mais si ça devait être le cas (je décide chaque chose au moment où j'écris la phrase) alors ton idée m'aura encore inspirée ! :) MERCI MILLE FOIS POUR TOUTES CES GENTILLESSES ! Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein rêve, ou sur le compte d'un autre auteur. Merci, l'aventure est merveilleuse grâce à vous, à toi ! PS : Si je t'ai tué, alors ! ^^ :) Bisous !

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>« Bonjour à tous !» chantonna une voix dans le hall.<p>

Lisbon se redressa sur son canapé et fixa la porte de son bureau pour ne manquer aucune réaction de Jane. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à réagir et passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

« Kristina est ici ? »

« Oh, bonjour Lisbon ! J'ai appelé Kristina à l'aide, peut-être ai-je oublié de vous en avertir ? »

Lisbon décrocha un sourire plein d'une ironie que seul son ami décela.

« Vous avez effectivement du oublier mais ce n'est pas grave ! Bonjour Kristina ! Nous sommes dans les bureaux, comme à notre habitude, entrez, je vous en prie ! » lança Jane.

« Bonjour Lisbon ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis tellement contente de vous retrouver ! »

« Le plaisir est partagé ! »

Grace se leva pour saluer à son tour la nouvelle arrivante.

« Bonjour, vous allez bien ? Je suis heureuse de vous voir arriver, je suis sûre que vous nous serez d'une aide précieuse, surtout maintenant que l'enquête prend une tournure spirituelle ! »

« Oh ma chère Grace ! Comment va votre tante ? Prévenez-la qu'une mauvaise grippe l'assaillira prochainement… Bonjour Patrick. Tu ne viens pas me saluer ? »

« Bonjour Kristina. »

Lisbon se leva et serra brièvement la voyante dans ses bras.

« Je vais te mettre au courant de l'enquête en cours, si tu veux bien. » l'appela Jane avec un sourire.

« Agent Lisbon, toujours prompte à travailler je vois ! » rigola la nouvelle venue avec un sourire pour celui qu'elle pensait être Jane.

La vraie Lisbon n'apprécia guère cette prise à partie pour se moquer d'elle et ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer.

« Il faut dire qu'avec le travail exceptionnel qu'elle fait, on ne lui reprochera pas de nous faire faire des heures supplémentaires. »

« Oh merci Jane, trop aimable ! Mais tout le monde sait que sans vous l'équipe n'est rien ! » lança le vrai consultant depuis l'embrasure du bureau qu'il occupait.

La conversation s'arrêta là et Kristina traversa les bureaux sous les regards curieux de Rigsby et de Grace et sous celui froid et indifférent de Cho.

« Agent Lisbon, je sais que c'est Jane qui m'a appelée et je me doute qu'il ne vous a pas prévenue alors si vous ne voulez pas de moi sur cette enquête, je comprendrai. »

« Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas de vous ? » s'étonna réellement Jane.

« Voyons, l'instinct féminin, je sais que vous en êtes dotée vous aussi ! » rigola Kristina. « Je sens bien que vous ne m'appréciez guère, vous n'aimez pas qu'on empiète sur vos plates-bandes et je peux comprendre. Je ne veux pas m'imposer au sein de votre équipe. »

« Je vous assure que vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas du tout gênée par votre présence au CBI. »

« Alors peut-être est-ce par rapport à Patrick ? » devina la médium sans se douter qu'elle avait le consultant face à elle.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, sincèrement. » assura ce dernier.

« Si vous le dites… Cette enquête, alors ? »

« Plusieurs personnes ont été retrouvées dans des endroits insalubres, prétendument suicidées. Nous n'y croyions pas. Dernièrement, une femme a été retrouvée. Nous sommes certains qu'il s'agit de meurtres. Le meurtrier a le portable d'une des victimes sur lui, nous avons suivi sa trace et avons échoué. Hier nous avons eu un témoignage du mari de la quatrième victime, Irène Reichenbach. Elle allait à des cours de spiritisme avec deux autres victimes. C'est là que vous entrez en jeu. »

« D'accord. Tout ça m'a l'air d'un sacré mystère, et vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en sortir… Sans vouloir vous offenser ! » rajouta Kristina précipitamment.

« C'est exact. On a besoin de vous pour comprendre certaines choses. Notamment pour aller à ces séances de spiritisme et nous dire ce que vous en pensez… »

[…]

« C'est n'importe quoi. Le meneur de séances se fait appeler Lux. Lumière, en latin, et autant vous dire que ce n'en est pas une. »

Kristina venait de rentrer de sa mission en ayant assisté à une des séances de spiritisme qui reliaient quelques victimes. Toute l'équipe était réunie autour d'elle, ce qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire puisqu'elle en faisait des tonnes, nota Lisbon.

« J'ai tout de suite remarqué que c'est une arnaque ! Il dit aux gens ce qu'ils veulent entendre, ce n'est pas ça la vraie connexion spirituelle. »

« Et donc, vous avez réussi à savoir pourquoi nos trois victimes venaient ? » coupa Lisbon.

« Patrick, tutoies-moi, même si ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, voyons ! » rit Kristina en lançant la tête en arrière comme si le fait que Jane la vouvoie était vraiment, vraiment drôle.

Pour toute réponse, Lisbon maugréa.

« Madame Reinchenbach voulait un lien avec sa défunte mère. Les deux autres victimes dont j'ai oublié les noms venaient l'une pour son amant disparu, l'autre pour recontacter son enfant, mort à la naissance. »

« Comment as-tu su tout ça ? avez-vous su ? » se reprit Jane.

« C'est très simple, agent Lisbon. J'ai posé les questions, comme vous le faites. Avec plus de tact étant donné mon métier, je présume. Et ça a marché ! »

« Plus de tact, certainement ! » ragea la vraie Lisbon dans sa barbe.

Grace et Cho venaient de se lever pour se remettre au travail d'après les informations que leur avait apporté la médium. La rouquine partit au club de yoga pour enquêter, à la manière du CBI. Ils avaient besoin de plus que de maigres réponses sur les croyances des victimes.

« Un problème Patrick ? Tu sembles mécontent de mon arrivée, te ne cesses de râler après moi. Si c'est notre aventure d'antan qui te préoccupe, ignore tout ça, ça appartient au passé ! Si ça ne vient pas de là, invite-moi à dîner ! » lança Kristina avec un clin d'œil pour celui qu'elle pensait être le consultant.

« Patrick va d'abord venir dans mon bureau et nous allons nous entretenir de l'enquête en cours, si ça ne gène personne. » ordonna Jane en lançant un regard sans appel à Lisbon.

Cette dernière, soulagée de ne pas avoir à décider aussi rapidement ce qu'elle ferait de Jane face à la médium, se laissa faire et suivit son ami dans son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'être aussi rude avec Kristina ? » demanda Jane. « C'est vous qui l'avez appelée ! »

« En votre nom et uniquement afin de me venger de Wainwright. » rétorqua Lisbon.

« Je pense qu'elle peut vraiment être utile à l'enquête, vous savez… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse être utile en quoi que ce soit, cette bonne femme est encore plus menteuse que vous, et elle est totalement illuminée ! Sa seule utilité, c'est de vous détourner de votre vie morose ! » lança Lisbon en se mettant en colère malgré elle.

« Heureusement qu'elle est là dans ce cas. C'est pas votre pessimisme et votre psychorigidité qui vont m'aider à avoir une vie plus joyeuse. »

« Vous êtes vraiment con quand vous vous y mettez. Mais je peux l'être plus que vous. Laissons donc cette chère Kristina mettre de la joie dans votre vie… » cracha Lisbon en tournant les talons et sortant du bureau.

Jane n'eut pas le temps de sortir du bureau qu'il vit Lisbon attraper la voyante par la taille et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis il la vit quitter les bureaux, et monter au grenier.

« Elle n'a qu'à arrêter de bosser et monter se reposer, tant qu'à y être ! » ragea-t-il à voix haute en s'asseyant devant la paperasse qu'il devait remplir.

« C'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous étonne, patron ! Toc toc, je peux entrer ? » demanda Cho.

« Bien sûr. Du nouveau ? Je n'en peux plus de piétiner, dans cette enquête. »

« Je viens d'avoir Grace au téléphone. Le fameux Lux a un alibi très solide pour chacun des meurtres séances de spiritisme devant témoins pour le premier, une nuit en garde à vue pour deal lors du second, et une soirée entre amis pour le dernier. Les amis ont confirmé. Il est hors de cause. »

« La question est de savoir si le lien entre les victimes a lieu d'être j'ai relu le rapport d'autopsie de chacun des corps. Les trois victimes qui suivaient ces cours sont mortes quelques heures après ces séances, mais ça ne correspond pas aux autres victimes. A celles qui ne fréquentaient pas ce club. Et pourtant, le mode opératoire est le même... Je n'ai aucune idée de la piste à suivre… » répondit Jane, désemparé.

L'agent et le consultant restèrent quelques minutes face à face dans le silence, avant que l'asiatique ne le brise.

« Si nous partons du principe que les séances ne sont pas en lien avec la raison des meurtres… Si nous considérons que les meurtres sont aléatoires, que les victimes ne sont pas choisies… Il faut savoir ce qui les a rendu similaires, ce qui, à un moment donné, à fait qu'elles ont été obligées d'avaler ce poison…Parce que même si les victimes n'ont rien en commun, nous avons affaire à un tueur en série. Il a forcément un mobile, forcément un critère. Je pense que ce critère, c'est une action des victimes. Ca ne peut être qu'une action, elles sont toutes différents, en tout points… Rien ne les rassemble ! Sauf qu'elles ont toutes dû faire quelque chose qui a amené le tueur à les … bah à les tuer. » récita Cho comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute.

« T'es pas con, vieux ! » s'exclama Jane, convaincu que son ami avait raison. « Je veux dire, tu dois avoir raison, Cho ! » se reprit-il sous le regard effaré de celui-ci.

« Merci patron ! »

« Il faut se focaliser sur ton idée. Sur les actes des victimes. Renseignez-vous, demandez aux familles, aux amis, les victimes ont fait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui ce jour là ont eu raison d'elles ! »

Cho quitta le bureau après avoir retrouvé son impassibilité naturelle, et Jane se leva, enjoué. Le raisonnement de l'agent tenait la route, ils sortaient enfin d'une impasse. Pour la première fois depuis l'échec de la filature du portable, il entrevoyait une fin à cette enquête.

Mais sa gaité fut de courte durée. Très vite, ses pensées convergèrent vers Lisbon et leur dernier échange. Il avait été méchant avec elle, un vrai idiot, mais il détestait quand comme ça elle le narguait, qu'elle le provoquait. Il n'avait pas aimé qu'elle dise que Kristina égaillait sa vie. Premièrement, parce que Kristina n'égaillait pas sa vie. Ensuite, parce que quand Lisbon disait ça, sur ce ton narquois, elle sous-entendait que Kristina était la seule à le détourner de sa souffrance. Il savait que c'était plus un appel, une façon de dire à Jane « Dites-moi que je compte aussi. » qu'un réel constat. Mais cela le blessait. Que Lisbon ait besoin qu'il confirme son importance était pour lui la preuve qu'elle ne le comprenait pas totalement. Ca l'avait mis hors de lui. Et au lieu de la serrer dans ses bras, et de lui dire que s'il y avait bien une personne qui rendait sa vie plus belle, c'était elle, il lui avait confirmé que seule Kristina avait ce pouvoir là. Quel crétin il était…

[…]

Parfois, le charlatan, le menteur et l'homme hautain qu'il avait été transparaissaient sous la souffrance. Etait-il aussi mauvais sous cette douleur qui l'accablait ? S'il guérissait, redeviendrait-il le monstre qu'il avait été ? Lisbon étendit les jambes sur le matelas défoncé et glissa ses mains sous sa tête, les yeux absorbés par les détails du plafond du grenier. Certainement qu'il n'était pas méchant. Comme elle, peut-être était-ce de l'auto défense, une manière de se protéger, agresser quand on se sentait agressé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ignorerait sa remarque. Elle n'avait qu'à l'ignorer –autant que possible puisqu'elle occupait son corps- et faire ce qu'il lui avait toujours conseillé de faire. S'amuser. Profiter de chaque situation pour en rire. Et du rire, elle en avait au programme… Ca commencerait par un dîner au chandelle le soir même avec cette chère Kristina…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà les filles! Merci encore pour vos avis sur le chapitre précédent, vous êtes formidables! Qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci? A bientôt ! :)<strong>


	11. Chapitre 10

**Halo!**

**Flo** : MERCI ENCORE ! Pour ce qui est de remettre la mémoire en marche, j'ai moi-même du aller relire les chapitres précédents pour ne pas écrire n'importe quoi et rester cohérente._ Effectivement, K ne se sent plus mais si j'essaie de rester assez crédible, je mets un peu de ma vision du personnage._ Pour le « vraiment, vraiment drôle » c'est effectivement une intrusion personnelle dans la fiction, ça fait ni objectif ni point de vue interne, limite j'fais partie de l'histoire mais BON j'me suis lâchée. ^^ _Madame Reichenbach est un clin d'œil à Sherlock Holmes étant donné que j'emprunte l'enquête. (Les chutes de Reichenbach sont le lieu ou Holmes meurt dans les romans de Conan Doyle. Quant au prénom de la victime, Irène, c'est une référence à Irène Adler, LA femme dans les Sherlock Holmes) _Pour le « T'es pas con, vieux ! » c'est sorti tout seul. Et même si comme tu dis ça ne va à aucun des personnages, ça m'a fait rire alors je l'ai gardé ^^_ Sur l'action des victimes, ne t'attend à rien de grandiose. C'est simplement que si elles ne sont pas mortes parce qu'elles sont toutes brunes ou rousses mais parce qu'elles ont fait un geste anodin qui les a conduit à mourir.

**Jisbon** : T'en fais pas un peu trop ? :p Je n'ai pas posté depuis deux semaines, pas dix mois ! ^^ _ Je suis soulagée que l'entrée en scène de K te plaise ! :) _ AH ! Je suis contente que tu aies remarqué les fleurs qu'ils se lancent tous seuls ! Personne n'a souligné ça et je trouve que c'est un des trucs les plus drôles de leur situation. ^^ _ Et oui, l'un et l'autre comprennent qu'ils n'y a pas que du bon dans leur comportement, et que si Lisbon doit se dérider, Jane aussi doit se calmer un peu._ Pas de délire du genre dans le dîner au chandelle mais je pense que ça peut te plaire aussi ! :) Quant à K je suis bien contente que tu aimes les passages où elle apparait ! _ Tu as fait une remarque très pertinente sur le prétendu don de K, tu verras dans ce chapitre que j'ai justement développé l'idée. _ Ah je suis contente que tu aies aimé les pensées de Jane ! _ Merci, encore mille mercis pour toutes ta gentillesse, ton soutien, pour tout ! Merci !

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>« La robe te va à ravir ! »<p>

« Merci ! Comme la dernière fois que nous avions dîné ensemble, tu es en costume. Tu fais décidément des efforts pour moi ! » rigola Kristina, se moquant gentiment des habitudes de Jane. De Lisbon, dans le cas présent.

L'agent du CBI avait amené la médium dans le restaurant où Jane avait pour habitude d'amener les femmes qu'il convoitait –il avait donc dîné là deux fois tout au plus. La soirée commença calmement, les deux femmes n'ayant rien à se dire, et Lisbon n'ayant pas le talent de son consultant pour faire la conversation à quelqu'un qui n'en a pas.

« J'ai besoin d'être éclairé sur un point, vous les médiums, vous détectez les choses ... Comment dire… Bizarres ? » bafouilla Lisbon alors que le plat venait d'être servi.

« Bizarres ? C'est-à-dire ? Tu sais ce que nous détectons puisque tu connais la base du métier ! »

« Je ne connais que les ficelles d'un métier de charlatan, et même si je doute fort de tes talents, c'est sur ton prétendu don que j'ai besoin de renseignements, pas sur l'arnaque que je pratiquais autrefois. » coupa Lisbon.

« Tu juges trop froidement ton don. Tu ne devines pas les gens, tu lis au-delà, tu ne l'admets simplement pas. Mais je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu entends par bizarre, Patrick ? »

« Les phénomènes surnaturels. »

« Je parle aux fantômes et les sens, tout comme je peux voir les esprits et les aider à passer de l'autre côté si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« T'serais pas passée de l'autre côté, toi aussi ? » demanda Lisbon avec un regard lourd de sens pour son interlocutrice.

« Patrick ! » rigola Kristina. « Ton pragmatisme me fera toujours rire ! Cesse de me considérer comme si j'étais folle ! »

« Si quelqu'un te mentait, te cachait quelque chose de pas normal du tout, tu le sentirais ? » continua Lisbon en ignorant la remarque.

« Bien évidemment. Tu as un exemple en tête ? »

« Je regardais un film l'autre jour, pendant lequel les deux héros changeaient de corps malgré eux. C'est le genre de choses que les médium sentent ? »

« Pourquoi, tu es en fait Cho et Patrick est coincé dans ton corps musclé ? Ca expliquerait certaines de tes réflexions plutôt sèches ! » rigola Kristina à nouveau.

« C'est ça. Je suis Cho. Me voilà démasqué ! » plaisanta Lisbon, persuadée que c'est ce que Jane aurait répondu. « Alors, tu le saurais ? »

« Patrick Jane, tu es un type hors normes ! Tu as des idées vraiment uniques. Oui, je le saurais. Si tu étais Cho par exemple, je le sentirais à coup sûr. Les médium lisent les esprits, pas les corps. Je saurais te reconnaître même si tu étais enfermé dans le corps de ton horrible patronne ! » rit Kristina en lançant sa chevelure en arrière.

« De mon horrible patronne ? » s'insurgea l'intéressée sans même relever l'exemple de la médium.

« Ne prend pas cet air outré, les patrons sont toujours horribles, je n'ai rien contre Lisbon ! »

« Contre l'_agent_ Lisbon. C'est une femme géniale. De quel droit la critiques-tu, m'as-tu déjà entendu dire du mal d'elle ? » vérifia la véritable Lisbon, en colère.

« Tu sais comme moi que jamais tu n'as dit du mal d'elle. Mais je t'assure que je plaisantais, je l'apprécie beaucoup ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit réciproque mais elle a le mérite de te respecter. Je te prierai d'en faire de même à son égard. » siffla froidement l'agent.

Kristina acquiesça et le repas se termina dans un silence qui ne fut brisé qu'à de rares occasions, lors de l'échange de banalités. La soirée prit fin sans que Lisbon ne raccompagne Kristina comme elle avait prévu de le faire au nom de Jane.

[…]

« Vous avez passé une excellente soirée ! » clama Lisbon an arrivant chez Jane. Celui-ci l'attendait, vêtu d'un grand tee-shirt à elle.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Vous auriez pu me dire que vous sortiez ! »

« Vous avez mon numéro, il fallait m'appeler ! J'ai amené Kristina dîner, nous avons bavardé mais je n'ai rien fait de plus, je vous le promets. Vous serez libre de la recontacter quand vous aurez récupéré votre corps. De toutes manières, elle se pâme devant vous. C'en était troublant de la voir rougir à chacun de mes compliments. »

« Aucun incident majeur, donc ? » demanda Jane.

Lisbon promit que non, croisant les doigts derrière son dos en pensant à la dispute. Après tout, cela n'engageait Jane en rien. Effectivement, puisque Jane était maintenant Lisbon, Kristina risquait d'être froide avec lui, la patronne s'étant personnellement compromise. Mais rien qui ne doive impérativement être signalé au consultant, si ?

[ …]

« Des infos, Cho ? »

« Aucune patron. J'ai rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec trois autres proches des victimes pour récolter un quelconque témoignage, je vous tiendrai au courant. »

« Le mieux serait que vous notiez tout ce que vous diront les témoins. On recherche quelque chose d'anodin, n'omettez rien. »

« Oui, boss. »

Jane s'était rarement impliqué autant dans une enquête. Il avait pour habitude de se dégourdir le cerveau en suivant son idée sans se conformer au règlement, mais il devait avouer que même s'il avait eu l'usage de son propre corps, il n'aurait pas su dans quelle direction partir. Cette affaire était simple, il le savait, mais il leur manquait l'élément essentiel, le rien qui dénouerait tout. Le fait qu'il soit bloqué dans le corps de Lisbon, à faire de la paperasse, tandis qu'elle déambulait dehors à sa guise ne simplifiait rien.

« Jane ? » l'appela-t-il.

« Où est Kristina ? » demanda-t-il quand Lisbon eut fermé la porte du bureau derrière elle.

« Pas encore arrivée. » répondit Lisbon précipitamment.

« Qu'avez-vous fait hier soir ? »

« Rien. »

« Oh, Lisbon, pas à moi. »

« Elle m'a insulté et je l'ai rabrouée. » avoua l'agent.

« Elle a insulté qui, vous ou moi ? Tout n'est pas clair ces temps-ci avec les deux premières personnes du singulier, je vous rappelle. »

« Elle parlait avec Jane et a mentionné son horrible patronne, Lisbon. Alors Jane s'est énervé car il n'aime pas qu'on insulte Lisbon –pas vrai que vous n'aimez pas ? – et suite à ça, Jane a avoué à Kristina que Lisbon la détestait. Donc elle risque d'être un peu froide avec moi ces prochains jours. Enfin avec vous puisque vous êtes moi. »

Jane dévisagea son amie qui le fixait avec un grand sourire.

« Je pense avoir compris l'essentiel. Merci de m'en avoir informé hier quand je vous ai demandé comment s'était déroulé la soirée ! »

« Hé ho, Jane, pas à moi. » lança Lisbon en répétant ce que le consultant lui avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Quoi ? » demanda celui-ci en levant les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me reprocher d'avoir omis quelques détails quand vous passez votre vie à me mentir ! »

« Je ne passe pas ma vie à vous mentir. C'est vous le consultant. C'est vous qui me mentez. Prétendez donc le contraire en public, qu'on rigole. Donc je vous gronde si je veux ! » affirma Jane d'une voix sévère, avec un regard malicieux.

Lisbon ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à la perfidie de son consultant. Celui-ci se reprit rapidement.

« Lisbon, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons absolument parler. Ca m'étonne même que vous ne m'ayez pas harcelé avec ça votre examen. Votre entretien pour la promotion est dans quelques jours seulement… On devrait réviser… »

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, diriger une équipe plus grande était mon but quand je suis entrée au CBI mais je ne suis pas certaine que c'est ce que je veux aujourd'hui. Plus de papiers à remplir, moins de terrain, moins de contact avec l'équipe et plus de coups de téléphone à des procureurs tous plus pédants les uns que les autres.. J'ai besoin de temps avant de prendre cette décision. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir de cette promotion. »

« Quand vous aurez décidé, je serai prêt à tout étudier pour réussir s'il le faut. » promit Jane sans rien ajouter de plus.

Lisbon semblait réellement perdue et il se demandait ce qui ces derniers jours avait pu changer au point qu'elle revoit ses projets. En regardant son reflet dans la vitre face à lui, il ricana. Venait-il sérieusement de se demander ce qui avait changé ces derniers jours ?

[…]

« Lisbon. » le salua froidement Kristina en arrivant au bureau.

« Bonjour Kristina, comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien. En quoi puis-je vous être utile aujourd'hui ? »

« J'aimerai que vous essayez d'entrer en connexion avec l'esprit d'Irène Reichenbach. Elle était très intelligente et nous a fourni la piste du téléphone portable alors même qu'elle allait mourir. Elle a des choses à nous révéler. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre Jane avec vous ? Il pourra peut-être vous aider ? »

« Comme vous voulez, mais Jane est toujours dubitatif quant au don qu'il possède. »

« Je suis certaine qu'il en a conscience mais que, pour ne pas être sollicité comme vous l'êtes, il le cache. » confia le concerné avec un clin d'œil.

« Comme vous voulez agent Lisbon. »

Kristina se retira.

« Jane ? Vous allez chez Kristina avec elle, je veux que vous vous connectiez à l'esprit d'Irène Reichenbach ! » cria le consultant à travers les bureaux.

Il eut juste le temps de recevoir les éclairs que lui lança Lisbon avant de refermer la porte. Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser mener la danse sans s'amuser lui aussi !

[…]

« Ici ? »

« Parfait, pose la là. »

Lisbon laissa tomber la bougie sur la table basse. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre depuis qu'elles avaient tiré les rideaux et depuis cinq minutes, les deux femmes s'évertuaient à allumer toutes les bougies qu'elles trouvaient et à les poser comme Kristina l'ordonnait. Lisbon maudissait Jane dès lors qu'une nouvelle flamme éclairait la pièce.

« Et maintenant ? »

«Assieds-toi face à moi, et pose tes deux mains sur les miennes, paumes vers le haut. »

Lisbon s'exécuta et se retint d'entamer un chant religieux que les sœurs qui l'avaient élevée au collège auraient qualifié de blasphématoire.

« Laisse-toi faire, détends-toi et essaie de te concentrer sur mes paroles. Répète-les après moi. Ô grand esprit, je souhaiterais parler à Irène. »

« Ô grand esprit… » commença Lisbon

« Pas maintenant ! » coupa Kristina dans un chuchotement sévère.

« Pardon. » s'excusa l'agent en s'interdisant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Irène, es-tu là ? »

« Irène, es-tu là ? » répéta l'élève quand la médium lui eut intimé de le faire d'un regard.

« Irène, m'entends-tu ? Irène, j'ai besoin de te parler… »

« Irène, j'ai besoin de te parler… »

Nouveaux regards, sévère d'un côté, désolé de l'autre.

« Je ne sais jamais quand je dois répéter. » chuchota Lisbon.

« Roh mais tais-toi voyons ! » s'écria Kristina.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu fais tout rater ! Comment veux-tu qu'Irène vienne alors que tu ne sais même pas mener un rituel ? »

« Disons que quand je mène un rituel, je m'adapte aussi au public. Toi, tu ne fais aucun effort par rapport à moi ! Tu devrais ignorer le fait que je ne parle pas quand tu l'as prévu, le but est de me bluffer, pas de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

« Patrick, tu ne crois pas en toi, et je m'en moque. Je te demanderais juste de respecter mon don et les esprits que j'essaie d'appeler. On recommence ? »

Lisbon haussa les épaules pour acquiescer.

« Ô grand esprit, je souhaiterais parler à Irène. » récita la voyante.

« Oh c'est stupide, je regrette mais je suis en train de perdre mon temps. Appelle-la si ça te chante et invite-la à dîner pour qu'on discute, ça sera plus agréable qu'autour de cette table basse ! » s'exaspéra Lisbon en se relevant. « On se voit dans l'après midi au CBI ! »

Sur ces mots, l'agent épousseta son costume et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle grimpa dans la DS en ignorant le regard que lui jetait Kristina depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, et elle démarra sans caler, habituée désormais à vivre dans la peau de Jane.

[…]

« Ne t'étonne pas si tu as des ennuis ces prochains jours. Tu as tout de même insulté l'esprit d'une morte ! »

« Grace, les esprits n'existent pas. Si j'ai des ennuis, c'est que je les ai attiré tout seul, comme le grand garçon que je suis ! » rétorqua Lisbon.

« Kristina va quitter notre équipe à tout jamais, après ça ! » constata Jane.

« Patron, vous devez à tout prix aller la voir pour éviter ça ! » conseilla la rouquine crédule.

« Je suis là, ça évitera à l'agent Lisbon de faire le déplacement. Allons directement dans votre bureau, si vous le voulez bien. » lança Kristina en débarquant dans la pièce.

Le silence plomba l'ambiance tandis que Grace et Lisbon faisaient profil bas.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

« Il faut que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous m'avez appelée, agent Lisbon. » lâcha Kristina de but en blanc.

« Techniquement, c'est Jane qui vous a appelée. Je suppose qu'il a pensé que vous pourriez être utile dans cette affaire ? »

« Résoudre les enquêtes c'est votre boulot, vous n'avez jamais eu besoin de moi pour celle-là. Quant à Jane il a avoué que vous ne m'aimiez pas et s'est par la suite comporté de manière odieuse. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu le pousser à penser que je ne vous aimais pas. Quant à ses façons d'agir, vous le connaissez bien, et savez qu'il peut se montrer odieux… Tout comme il sait être charmant. »

« Il ne semble pas être disposé à montrer ce côté de sa personnalité. » soupira la voyante.

« S'il a décidé d'être imbuvable en effet, ni vous ni moi n'y pouvons rien. Je reste cependant persuadé que quand vous reviendrez, les choses seront revenues à la normale et qu'il saura vous montrer ses bons côtés. » promit Jane en faisant une référence personnelle à l'échange de corps dont il était victime.

« Je l'espère. Jane est un homme bien. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir à vos côtés agent Lisbon. A dire vrai, je ne peux vous en vouloir de vous montrer aussi possessive à son sujet. Je ferai certainement de même si j'avais l'honneur que vous avez d'avoir son amitié si sincère. A bientôt. Ne regrettez rien, je ne vous en veux pas. Ce n'était simplement pas encore le moment pour moi de revenir…»

Jane la regarda fermer doucement la porte de son bureau. Et voilà… Kristina Frye, la seule femme qu'il avait regardé depuis la mort de sa femme était à nouveau partie sans qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mais que lui aurait-il dit ? Qu'avait-il à lui dire ? Tenait-il à elle au point de la laisser critiquer Lisbon ? Tenait-il à elle au point de la rattraper et de lui demander de rester ? Tenait-il à elle, tout simplement ?

Il était impuissant depuis qu'il n'avait plus usage de son corps, mais il savait que le malaise ne venait pas de là. S'il était aussi chamboulé, ce n'était pas simplement car son reflet avait changé. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Une guerre froide qui s'était déclarée avec Lisbon. Une guerre froide qui ne tolérait aucune limite. Une guerre froide qui allumait en lui la flamme brûlante de la vie. Et le fait que ça lui plaise autant le terrifiait.

* * *

><p><strong>En espérant que vous ne vous ennuyez pas, que vous accrochez toujours ! Des avis? Ils comptent beaucoup :) Bisous !<strong>


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Jisbon: **MERCI ! Je me répète mais que te dire d'autre? Jai posté vite oui car en révisions de aprtiels c'est le moment ou jamais d'avancer les fictions ! J'ai ùmême deux chapitres d'avance, encore :p Je suis contente que le rendez-vous t'ai plu, je voulais en faire un truc drôle ^^ Et Oui, K est détestable mais je pense que tu es la plus virulente de toutes face à elle ^^ J'aime beaucoup écrire ces disputes, surtout qu'effectivement avec le chgmt de corps y'a moyen de faire des répliques drôles. La séance de spiritisme m'a plu aussi, j'ai adoré l'écrire, je la visualisais et je pense que c'est pour ça que vous la voyez bien aussi :) Pour K on a le même point de vue sur cette femme, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la faire partir. Elle a servi un peu, mais trop, elle aurait soulé tout le monde y compris les personnages ^^ Le jisbon va s'accélérer, mais en fait, il y est déjà très présent mine de rien, ils vivent l'un dans l'autre et apprennent l'autre à chaque instant. Merci beaucoup pour toute ta gentillesse, tes compliments, ton enthousiasme ! Merci !

**Flo:** Hello! Downey Jr, quel homme, effectivement ! Je ne rate pas ses films non plus Ahah ! x) je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu j'ai adoré l'écrire. Je suis également ravie que certaines remarques t'aient fait rire: j'aime trop quand ils se jetent des fleurs à eux-mêmes ou qu'ils profitent d'être l'autre pour le casser! Et oui, une promotion. Mais tout risque de ne pas se passer comme prévu [Suspense ...] Tu as cependant raison, qui changerait de poste, même pour devenir Président de la République, alors qu'il y a Jane pas loin ? Merci beaucoup en tous cas, pour tout, vraiment. "Diable des marais." So Strange... Bisous !

**Maya:** Merci beaucoup pour ton avis qui m'est précieux!

* * *

><p>Lisbon était affalée dans son canapé, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Elle était allongée là depuis plusieurs heures. Kristina avait quitté le CBI dans la matinée après lui avoir dit au revoir. Au nom de Jane, elle s'était excusée, s'était dite préoccupée par l'affaire en cours et avait avoué vouloir la revoir très vite. Foutaises. Qu'elle aille au diable et ne revienne jamais. Lisbon se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait appelé cette idiote. Pour l'heure, elle regardait le visage d'Elvis au plafond. Elle devrait s'excuser auprès de Jane pour les moqueries dont il avait été victime, la tâche était en effet très ressemblante.<p>

Elle entendit son nom et ne s'en formalisa pas. Jane et elle avaient pris l'habitude de répondre au nom de l'autre. Mais la voix –sa voix, sa propre voix- recommença.

« Lisbon ? »

L'intéressée se leva d'un bond. Jane était face à elle et lui tendait sa veste de costard.

« Ca ne va pas ? » chuchota-t-elle. « C'est vous Lisbon, vous voulez nous faire prendre ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? »

« Suivez-moi. Une nouvelle victime a été retrouvée mais elle n'est pas morte. Un enfant jouait dans le hangar près de chez lui et l'a retrouvée, agonisant. Il a appelé sa mère qui a prévenu les secours. Dépêchons ! » ordonna le consultant quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin.

[ …]

« CBI, agent Lisbon et Patrick Jane. » annonça précipitamment le consultant en dégainant la carte de sa patronne.

L'agent de sécurité s'écarta et laissa le duo entrer dans l'entrepôt où un hôpital de fortune avait été installé.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir amené la victime aux urgences ? » demanda Lisbon.

« Elle n'est pas transportable immédiatement, nous devons faire une dialyse au plus vite et le temps d'arriver elle serait morte. Le poison va agir très rapidement. Nous devons faire vite. » répondit un infirmier agenouillé près du corps.

La blessée était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus. Jane s'agenouilla à ses côtés, conscient que son charisme associé au physique féminin de Lisbon conduiraient la victime à se confier plus rapidement.

« Bonjour, je suis Teresa, je travaille avec la police. Que s'est-il passé mademoiselle ? Quel est votre nom ? »

La jeune femme semblait très faible. Elle réussit tout de même à soulever son bras droit pour toucher la poche de son jean.

Jane en sortit un portefeuille et parcouru rapidement la carte d'identité des yeux. Molly Gatis, vingt-et-un ans.

La blessée reposa son bras sur le sol, et grimaça lorsque la perfusion bougea. Dans les tuyaux qui la maintenaient en vie, du sang circulait. Il passait dans une machine bruyante et en sortait lavé du poison avant de rentrer à nouveau dans le bras de Molly.

« Molly, que s'est-il passé ? Vous détenez des informations capitales, qui vous a fait avaler ce poison, et pourquoi ? »

« J'ai…perdu… » souffla péniblement la jeune femme.

« Perdu quoi ?»

« Le jeu… »

« Quel jeu ? Répondez-moi, quel jeu avez-vous perdu, Molly ? » la pressa Jane en sentant que la jeune femme l'abandonnait.

Un médecin s'approcha de lui.

« Miss Lisbon, je vous demanderai de laisser cette jeune femme se reposer. Elle n'est pas encore hors de danger et a besoin de toutes ses forces pour vivre. »

Mais Jane insista.

« Mademoiselle, répondez-moi, vous seule pouvez-vous aider, qui était-ce, qui vous a fait ça ? »

« Agent Lisbon, je pensais que la survie du témoin comptait davantage que les réponses qu'elle peut vous apporter. » menaça le médecin en attrapant Jane par le bras.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, impuissant. Il se dirigea vers Lisbon.

« Vous devez donner l'ordre d'analyser la scène de crime et devriez envoyer des agents chercher des témoignages dans les environs. » conseilla la patronne d'une voix calme.

« Cette Molly Gatis a toutes les réponses. »

« Je sais. Laissons-la récupérer, nous irons l'interroger dès son arrivée à l'hôpital. » promit Lisbon. « On va finir par la résoudre, cette affaire. On va y arriver. On est une bonne équipe. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un coup de feu la fit sursauter. Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, d'autres déflagrations firent sauter à terre les gens alentour.

« Emportez Molly loin d'ici ! » hurla l'agent à l'équipe de médecins qui s'activaient autour du corps. « Jane, suivez-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle à son consultant sans penser à leur changement de corps.

Mais ce dernier était déjà parti de mettre à l'abri derrière un des conteneurs qui étaient dans l'entrepôt. Les tirs ne cessaient pas et Lisbon put apercevoir trois personnes vêtues de noir et cagoulées, fusils à la main. Elle rejoint Jane là où il était caché. De l'autre côté du hangar, l'ambulance avait réussi à démarrer avec Molly et partait en trombe sous les assauts des assaillants.

« Donnez-moi votre arme. »

Jane s'exécuta et Lisbon chargea le pistolet avant de tirer en direction des hommes armés.

« Attention ! » cria le consultant lorsqu'une balle siffla près de sa patronne.

« Prenez ça. » ordonna-t-elle en sortant du costume qu'elle portait un petit pistolet.

« Lisbon, je n'ai jamais utilisé ça. »

Les balles continuaient de siffler, donnant un air d'urgence à l'ambiance.

« Deux de nos hommes sont à terre, vous voulez que j'en fasse partie ? Je dois m'avancer, couvrez-moi ! »

Jane se saisit de l'arme et la chargea. Une lueur sombre traversa son regard.

« Allez-y. Faites moi confiance. » promit-il d'une voix grave.

Lisbon s'élança à découvert et sentit une balle passer près d'elle. Elle avançait vers le corps blessé d'un agent de sécurité en tirant vers ses assaillants mais n'arrivait pas à viser. Une seconde balle la frôla. Mais qu'attendait Jane pour tirer ?

Elle regarda vers les tireurs et vit celui qui la visait tomber à terre. Un des hommes encagoulés hurla à l'autre de se retirer et tout deux s'enfuirent en courant, montèrent à bord du 4x4 qui visiblement les avait amenés là et démarrèrent en trombe, abandonnant leur ami mort derrière eux. Le silence se fit dans le hangar. Lisbon se retourna et vit Jane debout près du conteneur, l'arme à la main et le regard dans le vide. Elle cria à un agent de prévenir les secours et s'approcha de son ami.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

« J'ai tué un homme. »

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

« Ne me refaites jamais ça. »

« Je suis désolée, mais il le fallait. Plus jamais je ne vous obligerai à tenir une arme, c'est promis. »

« Je me fiche de l'arme et suis prêt à tuer toutes les personnes qui voudront vous faire du mal, mais ne vous remettez jamais en danger comme vous l'avez fait. »

« C'est mon métier de me mettre en danger pour sauver des innocents. » rappela l'agent. « Nous devrions rejoindre les autres. Venez. »

Sa voix était calme, et elle semblait détendue. Dans la rue, l'ambulance qui avait emporté Molly revenait aider les deux blessés qu'avait fait la fusillade. Le duo s'approcha d'un des médecins.

« Comment va Molly ? »

« Elle s'en sortira mais l'attaque a rajouté à son traumatisme. Vous ne pourrez pas l'interroger avant quelques jours sans porter atteinte à sa santé. » expliqua-t-il.

Jane grogna dans sa barbe et s'éloigna.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Monsieur Jane » commença le médecin à l'attention de Lisbon. « Je trouve que l'agent Lisbon vous ressemble de plus en plus. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose de faire passer une enquête avant la vie d'un témoin. C'est malsain, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Le médecin s'éloigna en laissant Lisbon sourire seule. Si le médecin savait à quel point il avait raison en disant qu'ils ressemblaient l'un à l'autre… !

[…]

« Ca va boss ? Et toi, Jane ?» demanda Grace alors que le duo revenait au bureau.

« Je vois qu'on vous a tout raconté, finalement la police est une entreprise comme une autre, les potins y sont juste plus morbides ! » remarqua Jane en souriant.

« Je ne voulais pas vous paraître trop curieuse, patron. » s'excusa la rouquine.

« Jane et moi n'avons rien, ne t'en fais pas, Grace. » répondit le consultant. « Maintenant j'aimerai juste m'entretenir quelques minutes avec lui, dans mon bureau. »

« Fermez la porte s'il vous plait. » demanda-t-il à Lisbon quand elle fut rentrée dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de débriefer en public. » expliqua-t-il. « Donc. Nous avons été appelés pour une nouvelle victime qui cette fois n'était pas morte. Alors que nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux du crime pour lui poser quelques questions, nous avons été attaqués. »

« Bien, bon bilan ! Vous commencez à prendre de l'assurance dans votre rôle à responsabilités, bravo ! » félicita Lisbon avec une touche d'ironie dans la voix.

« Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, c'est sérieux là, Lisbon. » plaisanta Jane.

« Je pensais que le tueur était un homme isolé mais il a apparemment plusieurs hommes de main. Je doute qu'il ait fait partie des tireurs. Le corps de celui que vous avez tué a-t-il été identifié ? »

« Je n'ai pas encore reçu de coup de fil de la morgue, je pense qu'ils sont en train de faire des recherches dans nos fichiers. »

« Que pensez-vous de cette histoire ? Jane, en tant que consultant, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

« Je pense que le tueur est un homme qui s'ennuie. Molly a parlé d'un jeu qu'elle aurait perdu. Je pense que notre homme tue le temps en assassinant des gens, mais qu'il a les moyens de faire le ménage quand il est en danger. D'où les hommes de cet après midi… »

« Comment voulez-vous qu'on arrête un homme qui agit sous l'impulsion et qui choisit ses victimes au hasard ? » demanda Lisbon en se laissant tomber sur le canapé qui décorait son bureau.

« Les victimes n'ont rien en commun certes mais je pense pas qu'il les choisisse au hasard. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il les choisisse. Quand elles sont à portée, il les tue. Mais son acte n'est pas planifié. Il faudrait trouver à quelle occasion il les trouve et nous pourrions remonter jusqu'à lui, le démasquer. » expliqua Jane.

« Par exemple, c'est un vendeur de cigarettes, et il tue certains de ses clients ? »

« Ca pourrait être un exemple, oui. En tous cas je pense que c'est ça sa méthode de sélection. Elles viennent à lui sans se douter de rien et il prend la décision de les tuer. »

Les deux acolytes se regardèrent en silence, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles de Jane. Son raisonnement semblait tenir la route.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant le fil de leurs pensées.

« Agent Lisbon, Monsieur Jane ? »

« Oui, à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? »

« Bonjour Miss. Monsieur Wainwright demande à vous voir tous les deux dans son bureau. » annonça l'homme qui avait fait irruption.

[…]

« Agent Lisbon, Jane. Je vous ai fait venir pour que vous me racontiez votre version de la fusillade. Il y a deux ou trois choses que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer d'après le récit de vos collègues. » demanda Wainwright après les avoir fait s'assoir face à lui.

« Et bien » commença Lisbon.

« Non, sans vous offenser, Jane, j'aimerai que Lisbon raconte. J'ai plus confiance en sa version des faits. »

« Comme vous voulez ! » commença le consultant en masquant un sourire, content de déjouer les ordres du patron d'une manière aussi parfaite. « Les coups de feu ont commencé alors que Jane et moi étions agenouillés près de Molly Gatis. Jane est allé se mettre à couvert derrière un conteneur pendant que j'ai ordonné aux ambulances de quitter les lieux avec Molly. Puis, je me suis approchée d'un de nos agents blessé pour le protéger alors que Jane me couvrait. Il m'a sauvée en tuant l'un d'entre eux et les deux autres se sont enfuis. Puis sous sommes rentrés après avoir fait évacuer nos blessés à l'hôpital. »

« Et c'est là que les versions divergent. » commença Wainwright en plissant les yeux. « Tous les témoins de l'attaque disent que Jane a ordonné l'évacuation du corps, alors que vous, vous vous cachiez. Ils disent ensuite que Jane s'est héroïquement approché du blessé pendant que vous le couvriez. Et que deux balles ont failli lui trouer la peau avant que vous ne vous décidiez à tirer. Alors ? »

« Et bien » bafouilla le consultant.

« Il va falloir vous ressaisir, agent Lisbon. Je ne tolèrerait aucune faiblesse au sein de mes équipes, surtout de votre part. Vous étiez responsable de Jane et non l'inverse. Vous avez mis sa vie en danger, aujourd'hui. On m'a aussi rapporté que vous aviez passé l'attaque à échanger vos noms, tous les deux. J'ignore ce que vous mijotez ou ce qui se passe, mais vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous ressaisir. Maintenant sortez, et résolvez cette affaire au plus vite, qu'on en finisse. »

Le duo se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, têtes baissées.

« Oh et agent Lisbon ? » interpella Wainwright alors qu'ils allaient quitter la pièce. « Inutile de vous dire que nous reparlerons de votre promotion plus tard. Dans de pareilles circonstances, je ne peux vous confier davantage de responsabilités. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ouch ! Je souhaite de tout coeur que vous ayez aimé ce chapitre! Il est écrit depuis quelques jours déjà mais j'ai galéré car les actions étaient rapides, les noms pouvaient se mélanger bref j'espère avoir assuré :$ <strong>

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus calme mais pas moins intéressant pour nos deux personnages, promis ! **

**Merci pour tout.**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Me revoilàà!**

**Flo: **C'est pas possible, tu m'espionnes, ou tu passes ton temps sur FF pour voir les suites arriver? En tous cas merci encore pour ta review si complète, merci ! Je suis désolée qu'il vous faille vous concentrer pour savoir qui est qui, c'est vrai que dans ma tête maintenant c'est clair :$ Un peu d'action ne fait pas de mal, effectivement. On est d'accord, les tireurs étaient loin et nuls, voilà pourquoi les balles passaient si près! ^^ _ C'est vrai qu'être dans la section criminelle d'un commissariat, ça doit impliquer un humour noir et des ragots sympas ! x) Merci beaucoup de commenter, et de commenter aussi bien. C'est d'une réelle aide que de lire tes reviews, j'arrive à voir vers où je peux aller, et quel chemin serait une pente glissante. (par ex: j'arrête les balles qui sifflent près des personnages lol) Merci, merci et encore merci ! Bisous !

**Jisbon: **Oh mince, rétablis-toi vite surtout ! :/ Merci pour toute ta gentillesse au sujet du chapitre! Je suis SUPER rassurée que la scène de la fusillade t'ait parue claire ! Comme je la visualiais, je n'ai pas eu trop de mal é l'écrire (Si on considère qu'une demi heure sur un passage aussi court c'est pas trop de mal lol) et je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je voulais mettre en avant le professionnalisme de Lisbon et l'humanisme dont sait faire preuve Jane en les faisant s'appeler par leurs vrais noms quand l'action ne tolère pas qu'on se concentre ailleurs. J''espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, la fin est désormais écrite et je pense que ça devrait te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review complète et géniale, et n'oublie pas, rétablis toi! Bisous et mille mercis !

**ENJOY !**

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé. » murmura Jane à la sortie du bureau de Wainwright.<p>

« Ne le soyez pas. Je suis fataliste vous savez. J'hésitais à accepter cette promotion, et le destin a décidé pour moi. Je ne vous en veux pas, pas du tout. »

« Lisbon, vous ne comprenez pas. » insista Jane en la regardant dans les yeux. « Si à cause de moi vous n'avez pas cette promotion, c'est parce que je ne sais pas vous protéger. Aujourd'hui Wainwright a reproché à l'agent Lisbon de m'avoir laissé en danger. Mais c'est moi qui vous ai mise en danger et parce que je suis consultant, personne ne me dit jamais rien. Vous vous sacrifiez pour moi, pour tout le monde, et alors même qu'un type vous tire dessus, je n'arrive pas à bouger. Vous devriez m'en vouloir… »

« Venez, allons marcher. » proposa Lisbon. « Vous savez, quand j'ai intégré l'école de police, je n'avais aucun mal à porter une arme et à dérouiller des cibles. J'étais douée. Je visais, et j'atteignais mon but. Ca semblait facile. Mais lors de ma première mission de terrain, je me suis retrouvée face à un homme qui avait tué ses deux enfants de manière cruelle, et je n'ai pas réussi à lui tirer dessus alors qu'il s'enfuyait sous nos yeux. Alors je me suis entrainée, encore et encore. Un jour, on a été appelés pour une affaire de deal. Ca a dégénéré et un de mes collègues a été blessé à l'épaule. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai tiré. Le dealer est tombé. Ce mec avait tué des dizaines de junkies avec ses affaires illégales. C'est ce que je me suis répétée pendant des années. Mais aujourd'hui encore, je vois son visage quand je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit…Vous voyez, il m'a fallu des années pour apprendre à tuer un homme, et, comme vous aujourd'hui, je ne l'ai fait que pour sauver un ami. Personne ne peut vous en vouloir de ne pas prendre de risque, Jane. Vous n'avez jamais été entrainé pour ça. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un cadeau qu'on vous a fait en me nommant consultant dans votre équipe. » soupira-t-il, le regard triste.

« Ah ça non ! Vous êtes un manipulateur prétentieux, agaçant et trop taquin. Mais vous m'avez sauvé la vie, aujourd'hui. Je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante. » déclara Lisbon. « Rentrons, maintenant. »

La nuit était tombée sur le parking où se promenait le duo et chacun monta dans la voiture de l'autre avec une habitude déstabilisante.

[…]

« J'aimerai retrouver mon corps. » avoua Lisbon en s'emparant d'une tasse de thé.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé de Jane, dans son salon, devant Benny and Joon, un film avec Johnny Depp que Lisbon adorait. Jane était droit, les jambes croisées, alors que Lisbon roulait en boule le corps du consultant, les jambes ramenées contre elle. C'est en constatant leurs étranges positions que l'idée de récupérer son corps ne lui avait pas parue désagréable.

« J'aimerai aussi mais je suis aussi impuissant que vous… Ne croyez pas que le fait de mettre un soutien gorge tous les jours et de ne pas pouvoir passer mes journées sur mon canapé me plait ! »

« Et vous alors, avec ces costumes étriqués et cette manie d'attirer les insultes de tout le monde ? Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu vous faire détester d'autant de gens, il n'y a pas grand monde qui est aimable avec moi depuis notre échange de corps. A part les femmes, bien entendu. »

« Les femmes, bien entendu ? » demanda Jane.

« Ne faites pas l'innocent, elles sont toutes à vos pieds ! Jamais je ne m'étais tant faite draguer ! »

« C'est que vous ne croisez pas souvent notre cher patron. » rétorqua Jane avec un clin d'œil.

« Pas de clin d'œil, je vous l'ai déjà dit. La dernière fois que j'ai croisé notre cher patron, comme vous dites, il m'a froidement remise en place et a annulé ma promotion. »

« C'est bas ça, Lisbon. »

« Alors arrêtez cette histoire avec Wainwright. »

« Si vous me dîtes pourquoi vous avez appelé Kristina. Parce que si ça, ce n'était pas du même genre que mes taquineries sur Wainwright, je me demande ce que c'était ! »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Je vous embête un peu avec le boss, et vous vous vengez dans le même registre, en appelant la seule femme que j'ai regardée depuis le meurtre de ma famille. »

« Vous venez de répondre à la question comme un grand ! » rétorqua Lisbon en remontant le volume du film qu'ils regardaient, pensant la conversation close.

« Pourtant, Kristina ne me regarde pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis allé voir Wainwright parce que vous lui plaisez, mais Kristina ne montre aucun intérêt pour moi. »

« Alors peut-être est-ce vous qui lui en portez ? »

« Non. »

La réponse était catégorique, aussi Lisbon releva les yeux de la télévision pour plonger son regard dans celui de Jane. Les siens, en l'occurrence.

« Kristina ne m'a jamais attirée, elle m'a intriguée un temps car je la pensais mystérieuse, mais c'est le genre de femme qui n'a aucun mystère. Tout n'est que pacotille, elle joue un rôle permanent et a des manières doucereuses plutôt détestables. »

« Ah. » lâcha Lisbon pour toute réponse.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle avait toujours cru que Jane pourrait tomber amoureux de la voyante. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, puis se replongèrent dans le film sans réellement le voir.

[…]

La pluie martelait les baies vitrées qui entouraient le grand salon. Le vent soufflait en rafales, et Lisbon fixait le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, effrayée par l'impersonnalité de la maison. Il lui semblait entendre des voix hurler au dehors. Des voix de femmes, et d'enfants. Elle remonta la couette contre elle et se concentra sur le bruit de l'horloge qu'elle entendait de la cuisine. Le voyant de la télévision éclairait faiblement la pièce, la terrifiant davantage. Elle n'était pas du genre à craindre l'orage et la nuit, mais elle était dans le corps d'un autre, dans la maison d'un autre, dans le lieu du drame d'un autre. Tout lui paraissait anormal et effrayant. Elle entendit l'escalier craquer et se figea en tendant l'oreille. Alors qu'une marche grinçait encore, elle tendit doucement son bras vers ses affaires au pied du canapé en se saisit de son arme.

L'intrus descendit et traversa la pièce. Au rythme des éclairs, Lisbon pu distinguer la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Elle se leva discrètement et la suivit dans la cuisine avant de se trouver nez-à-nez avec elle-même.

« Baissez cette arme, malheureuse ! »

« Jane, pardon ! L'orage m'effrayait un peu et je n'ai pas envisagé un instant que ça pouvait être vous. »

« Dans ma propre maison. » plaisanta le consultant.

« Vous non plus vous n'arrivez pas à dormir ? »

« Je n'arrive jamais à dormir. » confia-t-il. « Et vous ? L'orage vous effraie à ce point ? »

« C'est une nuit digne d'un film d'horreur, à vrai dire. »

« Si vous le dîtes. Un café ? Foutu pour foutu, autant boire quelque chose de bon ! » proposa Jane.

« Un thé, merci. Vous ne devez pas en manquer ici, c'est votre boisson favorite, habituellement. »

« Habituellement je ne sais pas mais normalement, oui. Les habitudes ont bien changé ces derniers temps. »

« Un peu trop peut-être. »

« Votre solitude vous manque ? »

« Ma solitude ? » s'étonna Lisbon.

« Vous la subissez la plupart du temps mais vous aimez bien être libre de vos faits et gestes, non ? Personnellement j'aime bien ça. »

« Est-ce une manière de me dire que je suis envahissante depuis que j'habite ici ? »

« Non, non, qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Je subis plus que j'apprécie cette piètre compagne, détrompez vous ! Je suis bien mieux depuis que vous habitez là ! » assura Jane.

« Et maintenant, une manière détournée de me demander d'habiter avec vous ? » plaisanta Lisbon.

« Ca ne me déplairait pas. » avoua Jane. « On a déjà vu pire comme compagnie. Mais vous ne me supporteriez pas très longtemps. Regardez, vous venez de pointer votre arme sur moi ! »

« Vous avez l'air classe avec un flingue dans les mains, c'est pour ça que je le sors autant, ces temps-ci ! » plaisanta Lisbon. « Le complexe costard-arme à feu est un vieux fantasme. »

« A ce point ? Lisbon, vous vous lâchez ! » s'insurgea Jane avec une voix faussement outrée avant d'éclater de rire.

« Il est cinq heures. » constata l'agent en regardant la pendule qui la terrifiait quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Vous êtes sûre de ne pas vouloir vous recoucher ? »

« Certaine. Ca ne servirait à rien. Je ne dors pas forcément mieux que vous, vous savez… »

« Nous pourrons aller au bureau plus tôt et réfléchir encore à cette affaire… »

« Oui. C'est l'avantage des insomnies. Pourquoi croyez-vous que notre unité est la meilleure ? Cho a un passé qui le tient éveillé, Rigsby est préoccupé par le fait qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de Sarah, Grace est traumatisée par l'affaire de Craig, vous êtes hanté et je ne suis guère en meilleur état que vous tous. On se réfugie dans le travail et on y consacre beaucoup de temps, voilà notre secret. On a pas de famille à gérer, pas d'amis, pas de club de gym ou d'activités sociales… Triste constat mais on est une bande de bras cassés… »

« Mais au moins on est ensemble. »

« Ensemble au point que des forces supérieures nous fassent échanger de corps ! » rit Lisbon.

« C'est vrai, ça. Cette vieille sorcière nous a trouvé assez proche pour se permettre de faire son tour. » constata le consultant.

« Mais pas assez puisqu'elle nous a justement joué son tour… Le but est qu'on apprenne à connaître l'autre, elle a dû juger qu'on méritait plus de se faire confiance. »

« Pourtant, je vous connaissais déjà très bien. Et vous aussi, vous me connaissiez. Vous avez même cité une dizaine de mes habitudes anodines pour me le prouver ! »

« Vous pensez qu'un jour tout redeviendra normal ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » avoua Jane. « Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus. On est fusionnels au sens premier du terme mais nous avons également beaucoup appris de l'autre. Je suis préoccupé par l'enquête, plus sérieux, et vous vous êtes lâchée, passant même vos journées à vous prélasser ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus à cette sorcière ? »

« Allez savoir. Peut-être qu'elle s'amuse comme une folle à nous voir galérer, échanger nos prénoms, nos habits, nos rôles… Elle doit adorer vous voir démêler mes cheveux et doit aimer me regarder mettre du gel dans les vôtres. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications possibles. »

« Ou alors elle attend de moi que je mette plus de talons et de bijoux ! Vous voulez que j'essaie, pour voir si elle est contente ? »

« Essayez-donc, pour ma part je vais tenter de la convaincre en vendant votre DS pour une voiture plus moderne ! »

« Okay okay, on arrête ! Je pense que je suis prêt à supporter qu'on m'appelle Miss toute ma vie si seulement ma DS reste à proximité. »

« Mais moi je me fiche de votre DS et je veux bien récupérer mon corps, alors pourquoi ne la vendrai-je pas ? »

« Parce que vous m'aimez ? »

Lisbon ricana, gênée par la brutalité de Jane. Certes, il ne parlait pas de sentiments amoureux, mais ainsi déclamée, l'évidence pouvait prêter à confusion.

« Lisbon, j'ai arrêté de faire des clins d'œil car vous n'aimiez pas vous voir en faire, alors pour l'amour de Dieu, arrêtez de rougir, j'en perds toute ma virilité ! » supplia Jane pour détendre l'ambiance.

Les deux insomniaques plongèrent ensuite leurs nez dans leurs tasses respectives en attendant que le jour se lève. Dehors, la tempête semblait se calmer. La journée serait peut-être même ensoleillée.

[…]

« Il est six heures trente du matin » précisa Jane, « et je vais travailler au CBI. C'est de la magie. Peut-être aussi magique que notre permutation de corps ! »

« Il est six heures trente du matin, et je me coltine Patrick Jane pour une journée plus longue encore que les précédentes. » lâcha Lisbon, cynique, en montant dans la DS. « N'abîmez pas ma jolie voiture, on se retrouve au CBI ! »

La route fut plus rapide que d'habitude, les gens ne se pressant pas pour aller travailler à cette heure-ci. Mais la journée s'annonçait remplie pour l'équipe de Lisbon. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils trouvent le tueur au plus tôt, Wainwright ne tolèrerait pas l'enquête plus longtemps.

Lisbon ne fut pas surprise de trouver Cho déjà assis à son bureau.

« Bonjour Jane ! Matinal, dis-moi ! Heureusement que Grace n'est pas là, elle aurait spéculé sur le fait que même à cette heure-ci, tu arrives avec Lisbon ! » plaisanta l'asiatique à la plus grande surprise de Lisbon. « Bon, on a l'identité du gars que tu as envoyé en enfer hier. Tom Listing. Il est bien connu de nos fichiers pour faire partie d'une entreprise de tueurs à gages. Je partais leur rendre une petite visite, tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Lisbon avec enthousiasme. « Lisbon, vous ne m'en voudrez pas, je vais rendre une visite matinale à des malfrats ! Je pars avec Cho ! » cria-t-elle à l'intention de Jane.

Celui-ci passa la tête par la porte du bureau qu'il occupait déjà et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les deux agents étaient déjà partis. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Lisbon d'avoir profité d'être lui pour aller sur le terrain. Elle était une femme d'action, la priver trop longtemps de rendez-vous avec des assassins était nocif pour tout le monde.

[…]

« CBI, ouvrez ! » cria Cho lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'adresse qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Personne ne répondit et il ne fallut à l'agent que quelques secondes pour décider d'enfoncer la porte. Lisbon sortit son arme sous le regard étonné de Cho.

« Quoi, mieux vaut-être prudent, non ? J'ai décidé de me mettre au tir. Je trouve ça classe avec mes costards, ça fait Men In Black. » justifia-t-elle.

Mais l'agent ne l'écoutait déjà plus, occupé à rentrer dans l'appartement, pièce par pièce. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et se stoppèrent net. Deux cadavres les attendaient. Cho sortit son téléphone pour dépêcher une équipe sur place tandis que les réflexes de Lisbon l'amenèrent à parcourir le reste de la maison à la recherche d'âmes qui vivent. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence. La piste qu'ils tenaient était partie en fumée…

* * *

><p><strong>Que pensez-vous de tout ça? Ca fait longtemps que j'avais en tête cette scène d'insomnie, que je voulais créer une ambiance intime, propice aux discussions, et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant ! <strong>

**Vos avis m'intéressent, n'oubliez pas ! **

**(Oh et ça y est, la fiction est terminée sur mon ordi, je viens d'écrire la fin ... Je quémande donc de nouvelles idées 0:) [ c'est un bonhomme avec une auréole. Sisi, c'est ma petite soeur qui me l'a dit hier !]**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Flo : **Ahha, Flo. Tes reviews sont exceptionnelles ! Uniques, fabuleuses! Ok pour ton explication mais vu ta rapidité à lire, je vais quand même surveiller devant ma fenêtre si tu n'es âs en train de camper ! _ Je suis rassurée que tu aimes le calme de ce chapitre. J'vais tellement envie d'écrire cette scène ! C'est bizarre mais une cuisine la nuit, avec deux insomiaques, je trouve ça très intime et reposant. ^^ _ Pour le cadeau qu'est Jane, on partage hein ! _ Et oui, je prends bien sûr en compte toutes les remarques et j'ai pensé à la position des corps ! lol _ Non, Lisbon ne fait jamais de clin d'oeil. J'innove. Et je continue de penser que c'est pas le genre de truc qui lui va ^^ _ Pour le "non" sur K, y'a un moment ou il faut la dégager vraiment, celle-là ! Non mais ! ^^ _ Dormir c'est fabuleux, on est d'accord! _ Pour la phrase sur la piètre compagne, je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça rah :( Je faisais en fait référence à la solitude invoquée plus tôt.. Rattage lexical. Me pardonnes-tu? :$ _ Men In Back, bien évidemment, ce sont les affiches dans les rues qui m'ont fait pensé à ça mais je déteste la SF donc aucune référence personnelle pour le coup ^^_ Où va cette enquête, on se le demande effectivement ^^ Heureusement que Sherlock (BBC) est là pour me servir de base, quand même ! ^^ _ Le smiley, grand moyen de communication chez les 14-16 ans, n'est-ce pas? _ Merci pour tout, Flo, vraiment merci. Par cette aventure j'ai l'impression d'évoluer dans mon écriture, je m'éclate comme une folle, et ça c'est grâce à vous, lectrices, mais aussi grâce à toi tout spécialement, avec ton idée géniale et la motivation que tu me donnes depuis le début. Merci.

**Kamalia:** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

><p>« Il y a là John et Bill Listing, les frères ainés de Tom. La fratrie aura été décimée en peu de temps. » remarqua le médecin légiste en examinant les corps retrouvés.<p>

Toute une équipe avait été dépêchée là où Cho et Lisbon étaient intervenus, et tout le monde s'activait alors même que le soleil n'était pas tout à fait levé.

« Jane, ça va ? Vous n'avez rien ? »

« Calmez-vous, Lisbon. Nous sommes arrivés et ils étaient déjà morts. Tous trois étaient des tueurs à gage connus de nos services, mais ils jusque là ils nous avaient échappé grâce à des alibis trop bien fabriqués. Ils auraient été plus en sécurité en prison… »

« Vous avez une idée de qui a pu faire ça ? » demanda Jane.

« Vous, vous en avez une. Alors ? » rétorqua Lisbon.

« Il est possible que l'assassin que nous recherchons ait engagé ces hommes. Comme ils ont laissé un cadavre et donc une piste derrière eux lors de la fusillade, il vient ici, et les tue. Comme ça, aucun d'entre eux ne peut parler. »

« Possible. Probable, même... Envoyez Cho chercher Rigsby au CBI, je pense qu'il peut revenir sur cette enquête, sa présence dans le taxi était une coïncidence. Qu'ils aillent tous deux vérifier que les frères Listing n'aient pas été la cible de quelqu'un qui aurait profité des circonstances pour faire du sale boulot. »

Jane s'exécuta et ordonna à Cho de faire ce que Lisbon venait de lui dire.

« Rentrons au CBI. » proposa Lisbon.

« Je suis venu avec deux autres agents, je n'ai pas ma voiture. Vous permettez que j'essaie de conduire votre DS ? »

« Elle vous manque à ce point ? »

« Presque autant que me manque le thé. »

« Menteur. Vous n'aimez plus le thé depuis que vous avez pris possession de mon corps et de mes goûts. J'ai horreur de ça. »

Pour toute réponse, Jane se contenta d'un sourire avant de monter au volant de sa vénérée Citroën.

« Arrêtez ça et démarrez. Cho nous regarde depuis le palier. » gronda Lisbon.

« Arrêtez quoi ? »

« De caresser le volant comme si vous en étiez amoureux. Pour l'amour de Dieu, c'est une voiture ! »

Jane obéit, un sourire toujours fixé sur le visage. Il aimait tellement mettre Lisbon en colère !

[…]

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? »

« Vous, ce que vous voulez. L'agent Lisbon a besoin de repos, je vais donc de ce pas m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour remplir des papiers. Vous me trouverez sur votre canapé. » répondit Jane malicieusement.

« Mais il n'est que neuf heures ! »

« Justement ! On est debout depuis bien trop longtemps ! »

Lisbon regarda, impuissante, Jane rentrer dans son bureau et le verrouiller.

« Je ne verrouille jamais mon bureau ! » cria-t-elle, de rage.

« Evidemment, tu n'as rien à verrouiller. » remarqua une voix derrière elle.

« Oh, Grace ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca va et toi, Jane ? »

« Comme quelqu'un qui s'est levé à cinq heures et qui a déjà découvert deux cadavres… » répondit Lisbon avec un faible sourire.

« Cho m'a raconté ça… Entre ça et la journée d'hier, tu dois être épuisé. Tu en as rarement fait autant ! » taquina Grace.

« Non, c'est vrai que je suis plus efficace sur mon canapé, où là au moins, je ne gène personne ! » approuva Lisbon.

« Quelle opinion de toi-même! Je voulais simplement dire que manier les armes à feu et découvrir des cadavres, ça ne fait pas partie de tes attributions. Au fait, comment va Lisbon ? »

« Bien, pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle aille autrement ? »

« Et bien, Rigsby a entendu un gars raconter qu'elle n'avait pas bougé pendant l'attaque… Apparemment, toi par contre, tu as été extraordinaire, Jane ! Un vrai héros ! »

« Lisbon va très bien, je t'en remercie pour elle. » coupa sèchement l'intéressée. « Tu devrais descendre à la morgue demander s'ils ont d'autres informations sur les macchabées de ce matin. »

« Je déteste aller à la morgue. » maugréa Grace. « Lisbon ne m'y envoie que quand elle est de mauvaise humeur. »

« Et apparemment, ce matin, elle est d'humeur massacrante. » répondit la patronne sur un air de confidence. « Si tu y vas de toi-même, elle n'aura pas à t'y envoyer et sera fière de ton initiative ! »

La rouquine s'exécuta à regrets, et Lisbon la regarda partir, ne se sentant nullement coupable d'infliger ça à son agent le plus délicat.

« Et bien, vous êtes en forme ! » remarqua Jane en sortant du bureau.

« Vous ne faites pas la sieste, vous ? » demanda Lisbon sur un ton un peu agressif.

« Pas quand vous faites faire à Grace des choses qu'elle déteste en mon nom ! C'est trop intéressant à regarder ! Vous atteignez des sommets dans le machiavélisme ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? » ironisa Lisbon. « Je déteste quand Grace commence à rapporter les ragots. »

« N'êtes-vous pas plutôt affectée par le fait que tout le CBI croit que vous êtes lâche ? »

« Je déteste cette idée. » admit Lisbon. « Mais à vrai dire je m'en moque un peu. Je sais ce qui s'est passé, je sais que je n'ai pas laissé l'agent blessé exposé aux balles des autres. Je l'ai fait, je l'ai sauvé, et vous, vous m'avez sauvé. On a échangé de corps, je ne peux pas me battre contre les rumeurs qui en découlent ! »

« Quelle sagesse ! Effectivement, vous me ressemblez de plus en plus ! »

« Quelle modestie ! Vous en revanche, vous ne semblez rien apprendre de moi ! »

« Ho, j'en apprends plus que vous ne le pensez. Ca vous surprendrait ! »

« Alors, surprenez moi ! » argua Lisbon sur un ton provoquant.

« Bientôt, ma belle ! Pour l'heure, j'ai du pain sur la planche! Je ne suis pas un consultant fainéant, moi ! J'ai des papiers à remplir ! »

« Faites de beaux rêves et ne bavez pas sur mon canapé ! » lança Lisbon avec un clin d'œil alors que le consultant se retirait dans son bureau.

Jane lui sourit en retour et ferma la porte derrière lui, bien décidé cette fois à faire un petit somme.

[...]

« Wayne ? Tu ne trouves pas Jane de plus en plus bizarre ? » demanda Grace alors que les trois subordonnés de Lisbon se retrouvèrent seuls dans leurs bureaux.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir beaucoup, ces temps-ci, je te rappelle. » répondit l'agent.

« Et toi, Cho ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ça. »

« Sérieusement, tu ne trouves pas qu'il défend Lisbon comme si ça le touchait personnellement ? Il m'a envoyé à la morgue ce matin, parce que je lui ai rappelé que pendant la fusillade, Lisbon ne s'est pas mouillée. Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre entre eux deux. »

« Tu as suggéré qu'ils avaient une liaison des dizaines de fois, Grace. » intervint Rigsby. « Cho a raison, laisse tomber. »

« Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Plus les jours passent, et plus ils semblent fusionnels. » continua la rouquine.

Voyant que ses collègues ne réagissaient pas, elle haussa les épaules et se pencha sur son ordinateur.

[…]

« Vous voilà enfin ! » s'exclama Lisbon alors que Jane sortait du bureau où il s'était enfermé plusieurs heures. « Grace cherche partout l'agent Lisbon, il n'y a qu'à vous qu'elle veuille parler. » expliqua l'agent sur un ton amer.

« Que voulez-vous, tout est une question d'apparence ! » lança Jane avec un sourire.

« Et le taxi que vous avez appelé est arrivé. Je l'ai au téléphone, là. » ajouta Lisbon en ignorant la remarque.

« Je n'ai pas appelé de taxi, renvoyez-le. » rétorqua Jane.

« Ah patron ! Vous tombez bien, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. C'est assez urgent."

« Grace ! Désolé, je remplissais des papiers, de quoi s'agit-il ?» demanda le consultant en entraînant la jeune agent à sa suite, abandonnant Lisbon dans les bureaux principaux.

« Du portable. J'ai retrouvé sa trace alors que nous l'avions perdu pendant plusieurs jours. » expliqua la rouquine quand Jane eut fermé la porte du bureau derrière eux.

« Où est-il ? »

« Lisbon, le chauffeur insiste, vous avez commandé un taxi et il ne repartira pas sans vous ! » cria l'agent en question de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Renvoyez-le ! » cria Jane en retour. « Alors, ce portable ? »

« C'est ça qui est étrange. Il est ici, au CBI. Je ne voulais pas le dire à Jane de peur qu'il n'agisse implusivement.»

« Vous en êtes sûre ? Pas pour Jane, pour le portable. Vous en êtes sûre? »

« Certaine. »

« Lisbon, vous ne voulez pas prendre l'appel de ce chauffeur ? Il me jure que vous l'avez appelé et m'a dit de vous le passer si vous refusiez ! » cria à nouveau Lisbon à travers la porte.

Jane se figea. « _A qui se fie-t-on, sans même le connaître ? Qui passe partout sans se faire remarquer ? Qui chasse au milieu de la foule ? » _Les questions qu'il avait posé quelques jours plus tôt surgirent de sa mémoire. Il avait trouvé le tueur. Ou le tueur l'avait trouvé, cela dépendrait des événements à suivre.

« Grace, j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire. » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Ca va patron ? »

« Je viens de me souvenir que Jane a raison, j'ai commandé un taxi. Et j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » répondit-il sur le même ton monocorde.

Il poussa sa collègue dehors et passa devant Lisbon sans la voir.

« Enfin vous vous décidez ! » lâcha cette dernière, excédée.

Jane hocha la tête et descendit sur le parking, laissant son équipe dans l'incompréhension.

« Bonjour, Miss Lisbon. » le salua l'homme adossé au taxi. « Je me demandais quand vous viendrez à bout de cette affaire, j'ai donc décidé de forcer un peu les choses en venant à votre rencontre. »

« Je peux vous faire arrêter sur le champ, ça grouille de policiers ici. » menaça Jane.

« Mais vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi, ni comment… » rétorqua l'homme avec malice.

« Au moins vous ne tueriez plus. »

« Mais ce qui vous importe à vous, au fond, c'est l'énigme. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes flic, n'est-ce pas ? Défendre le bien contre le mal, ça n'était qu'une infime partie de votre vocation, hein ? » rigola le tueur.

Jane ne répondit pas.

« Ne voulez-vous pas savoir pourquoi ils ont tous avalé ce poison, Miss Lisbon ? »

« Molly Gatiss nous le dira quand elle se réveillera. »

« Si elle se réveille. » répondit l'homme cruellement. « Montez donc, jouez un peu, et découvrez les solutions vous-même ! » encouragea-t-il.

La tentation fut trop forte. Jane aimait les mystères, et si celui-ci était adressé à Lisbon, il ne supporterait pas ne pas connaître les motivations de cet homme qui ne semblait pas dénué d'esprit. Il grimpa dans le taxi, en silence.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-il quelques minutes après que la voiture ait quitté le CBI.

« Quelque part où on peut s'amuser. »

Jane frissonna en entendant le ton machiavélique de chauffeur. Il se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. Bien entendu, il voulait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire mais il n'était pas un homme de nature courageuse.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Victor Delâtre. Quarante sept ans. Français d'origine. »

« Pourquoi me le dire ? »

« Parce qu'à l'issue de notre petit jeu, Teresa, soit vous serez morte, sois je le serai. Et ces informations n'auront plus d'importance. Nous sommes arrivés ! »

Jane regarda par la fenêtre et fut surpris de se trouver sur le parking de l'Université Française de Californie.

« Et là, comment obligez-vous les gens à vous suivre ? »

« Comme ceci. » répondit Victor avec un sourire cruel, en pointant un pistolet sur Jane.

« Plutôt convainquant, effectivement. » obtempéra le consultant en descendant du véhicule.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs déserts quand le tueur prit la parole.

« L'école est vide aujourd'hui, les élèves sont chez eux. L'avantage de mon métier, c'est que personne ne fait attention à moi. De plus, je connais tous les coins pour tuer. Il est étrange que la vocation ne soit pas plus répandue ! »

« Etrange, en effet. »

Le chauffeur poussa Jane à l'intérieur d'une salle de classe.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda le consultant.

« Et maintenant, commençons. J'ai là deux flacons, contenant des pilules. Un flacon contient les pilules empoisonnées, l'autre ne contient que des placebos. Asseyons-nous, je vous en prie. »

Jane prit place d'un côté d'une table alors que l'assassin s'installait face à lui.

« Vous savez dans quel flacon se trouvent les pilules empoisonnées ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien entendu, miss. »

Victor Delâtre posa un flacon devant Jane, et l'autre devant lui.

« Choisissez, je vous en prie. »

« Un jeu de hasard. Vous tuez les gens en les faisant tirer au hasard. »

« Ce n'est pas le hasard, Teresa. Je sais comment pensent les gens. Je sais quel flacon ils vont prendre, quand je les dispose comme ça. »

« Un simple jeu de hasard, un jeu à cinquante pourcent de chance de vivre…ou de mourir. » rétorqua Jane, sa manie du terre-à-terre reprenant le dessus.

« Comment expliquez-vous alors que cinq personnes aient perdu quand je suis toujours vivant ? »

« Chance. »

« Choisissez donc. » exigea l'homme en ignorant la provocation.

« Ou alors ? »

« Ou alors je vous tire dessus, et ce n'est pas cinquante mais cent pourcent de chances que vous avez de mourir. »

« Je choisis le pistolet. »

« Vous en êtes sûre, miss ? Ne préférez vous pas tenter de vivre ? »

« Le pistolet. » répéta Jane.

Une lueur assombri les yeux de Victor et il tira. Une simple flamme s'échappa du canon.

« Je sais reconnaître un vrai d'un faux, pour qui me prenez vous ? » demanda Jane en se levant. « Et bien Monsieur Delâtre, il semblerait que vous ayez perdu. Permettez que je passe un coup de fil pour que mes collègues viennent me chercher ? Ils peuvent vous déposer aussi... »

« A votre guise. Mais ne désirez vous pas savoir si vous auriez gagné ? N'avez-vous pas envie de savoir si vous pouviez me battre, si vous savez mieux que moi comment les gens pensent ? Teresa, votre curiosité est elle si limitée que ça ? » provoqua l'homme d'une voix doucereuse.

Jane se figea. La curiosité de Lisbon était limitée. Elle s'en tenait au fait, et quand elle gagnait, elle arrêtait de jouer. Mais il n'était pas Lisbon. Depuis l'arrestation de John LeRouge, il devait admettre qu'il s'ennuyait. Et que cette enquête, avec tous ses mystères, le réjouissait. Lentement, il se saisit du flacon devant lui. Si il perdait, après tout que perdrait-il vraiment ?

"Pourquoi vous mettre vous aussi en danger?" demanda-t-il cependant.

L'assassin haussa les épaules.

"Je m'ennuie."

Mais il y avait une lueur désespérée au fond de son regard, une lueur que Jane n'eut pas de mal à identifier.

"Vous allez mourir n'est-ce pas?"

"Nous allons tous mourir."

"Prochainement. Vous êtes condamné. Cancer?"

"Tumeur au cerveau."

"Pourquoi faire tout ça, plutôt que de mener des derniers jours paisibles?"

"Je vous l'ai dit, je m'ennuie. Et maintenant, jouez. Tentez votre chance, voyez si votre esprit est supérieur au mien!"

Jane ouvrit doucement la petite boite et se saisit d'une pilule en fixant l'assassin. Victor Delâtre avait lui aussi attrapé une pilule, et, le visage impassible, se tenait prêt à l'avaler.

« Alors, Miss Lisbon ? On est prête à tenter le Diable ? »

Lisbon. Lisbon. Et si il la tuait ? Et si en avalant la mauvaise pilule, il la faisait disparaître elle aussi ? Mais il s'ennuyait tellement…

* * *

><p><strong>Suspense, hein? Va-t-il avaler la pilule? S'il l'avale, est-ce que c'est le poison? Ou pas? Suite bientôt...<br>En attendant, vos avis m'intéressent !**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonjour!**

**The Lyly, Totorsg, Leoune51, WhySerious, Alamanga, Kamalia, Flo, Jisbon, Maya, LouiseMentalist, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Fandetoi, HelenaJane, Totoledo, MadMouse (Je ne pense oublier personne.)**

****Me voilà avec la fin... Merci à tous pour cette incroyable aventure.****

**Je suis preneuse de nouvelles idées, n'oubliez pas que celle là venait de Flo !  
>Merci. :)<strong>

**Flo: **Il s'est passé un truc de fou, ta review était trop longue pour que je la reçoive entière par mail j'ai du aller la lire sur le site! Je te l'avais dit que t'étais la meilleure lol _ u veux partager Jane, mais... LE mardi, vendredi et samedi? Pourquoi le mardi? x) _ Mince j'ai encore été pas très claire avec les personnages, alors ! :/ _ Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé drôle la scène de la voiture, j'ai bien aimé l'imaginer ^^ _ Grace ramasse elle aussi, ce délire de morgue est sorti de nulle part mais ca m'a plu :p _ Oui les personnages sont de plus en plus complices. C'est ce que j'essayais d'expliquer à certaines lectrices qui demandaient du Jisbon. Le jisbon est présent, ils sont dans le corps l'un de l'autre et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochent. _ Ouais j'ai ramené Rigsby, je pouvais pas le punir éternellement. J'sais même pas pourquoi j'lavais sorti de l'enquête, j'ai fini d'écrire un chapitre et jour et "Oh, bah, tèh, j'ai écarté Wayne de l'enquête." ^^ _ Pour le chauffeur je respecte l'épisode de Sherlock, Jane a un déclic d'un coup et tout se résout. _ Ah, on est d'accord sur le placement des flacons ! _ Jane s'ennuie dans l'absolu, depuis qu'il n'y a plus John LeRouge il n'a plus de quête, c'est ça que je voulais dire ;) Bien sur que Lisbon le distrait, tout de même ! :p _ Ahah! Je ne pense pas que tu aies trouvé le dénouement dans tes hypothèses ;) Merci pour tout, Flo ! Merci !

**Jisbon: **Il n'y a aucun souci pour la dernière fois, ta review était très bien et très complète, et puis jamais je ne vous en voudrais si vous ne commentez pas sur dix pages ! ;) Décidément, mince mince mince pour le début du chapitre qui visiblement était flou. Mes excuses... :/ _ Merci pour la scène de la DS ^^ _ Ahah Grace a ramassé mais je déteste les ragots et les commérages alors BIM! J'me venge ! _ Ils ne vont pas être découverts, j'avais à la base écrit le chapitre précédent d'une manière différente, et à un moment ils devaient mettre Grace dans la confidence mais ça n'allait pas, ça ne collait pas avec la fin que je voulais, alors j'ai supprimé tout le chapitre pour recommencer ^^ _ Oui, Lisbon est aussi machiavélique que toi quand il s'agit de K ! ^^ _ Je suis globalement contente de t'avoir amusée avec quelques répliques! _ Oui Rigsby me faisait de la peine aussi, je sais même pas pourquoi je l'avais mis dans le taxi que Jane et Lisbon poursuivaient, le jour où il s'est fait écarter de l'enquête. Je n'avais aucune intention de vous faire croire à une piste l'enquête n'étant pas le centre de la fiction.. Non, vraiment, parfois j'écris des trucs que même moi que savais pas que j'allais les écrire ! ^^ _ Le tueur est français car... car... Bah ça aussi ça fait partie des choses que j'écris sans savoir pourquoi. Je dirais bien que c'est un clin d'oeil à notre patrie, que ci et que mi mais je mentirais, il est français comme il aurait pu être ukrainien lol _ Que l'explication soit logique, il n'y a qu'à remercier Steven Moffat pour la série Sherlock, je n'ai fait que m'inspirer lourdement de son enquête dans "Study in pink". Pour le pistolet inutile, pareil :$ _ Et oui, je suis atroce, sadique et machiavélique de vous laisser sur cette fin (Ben dis donc, merci ! ^^) Merci beaucoup pour tous les compliments sur mon histoire, je suis vraiment ravie de te divertir, de te faire rire, merci à toi de laisser de tels pavés passionnants, pleins de gentilles choses et de critiques constructives ! Merci ! (Et si tu as une idée pour une fiction que tu aimerais me voir écrire, n'hésite pas ! )

* * *

><p>La vitre derrière Jane vola en éclat et avant que le consultant n'ait pu bouger, Victor Delâtre gisait à ses pieds, sa chemise blanche jusqu'alors immaculée salie par du sang. Jane se retourna pour voir qui avait tiré mais la cour sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre était déserte. Il chassa le tireur de ses pensées et s'agenouilla près du meurtrier français en prenant son pouls.<p>

« Victor, vous m'entendez ? »

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Ses traits étaient détendus. Jane frappa le sol de son poing. Il détestait quand des raclures échappaient aux procès, et s'en voulait, cette fois. C'était de sa faute. Il n'avait qu'à livrer Victor à la justice quand il en avait encore l'occasion, sur le parking.

Il sortit son portable et appela Lisbon.

« Lisbon, ici Jane. Envoyez une équipe à l'Université Française. J'ai l'assassin. » annonça le consultant.

« Nous sommes déjà sur place, nous vous avons suivi grâce au signal du portable quand nous avons vu qu'il se déplaçait. » répondit l'agent.

Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce était envahie par des agents et une équipe médico-légale.

« Il est mort ? » demanda Wainwright en arrivant à son tour dans la salle de classe. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? Inutile de nous raconter votre enlèvement, Grace et Jane s'en sont chargés. »

Jane marqua un temps de réflexion avant de voir le clin d'œil qui lui adressait Lisbon, postée devant la porte d'entrée. Elle lui avait sauvé la mise ? Enfin, elle s'était sauvé la mise…

« Je ne l'ai pas tué. »

Jane se lança dans le récit de son entrevue avec l'assassin.

« Et il est tombé après que la vitre ait explosée. Quelqu'un a tiré depuis la cour mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui s'était. » termina-t-il. « C'est quelqu'un de déterminé et de calme, il s'est enfui très rapidement. Un bon tireur également, il n'a tiré qu'un seul coup dans le cœur. C'est forcément quelqu'un de ma connaissance, il a tiré alors que j'allais avaler une des pilules que Victor Delâtre me proposait. Quelqu'un qui visiblement tient à m… »

Jane s'arrêta net quand son regard se posa sur Lisbon en arrière plan. Elle regardait innocemment la pièce, les deux mains plongées dans les poches du costard qu'elle portait.

« Bien, agent Lisbon. Je suis fier de vous. Vous viendrez dans mon bureau quand nous rentrerons au CBI pour faire votre déposition et nous parlerons de votre carrière. » promit le patron avec un clin d'œil complice.

Mais Jane n'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigeait vers son amie.

« Joli tir. » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.»

« Ca va ? »

« Très bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Vous venez de tuer quelqu'un. » constata Jane.

« Oui. » répondit Lisbon sèchement. « Oui, je l'ai fait. »

Jane la dévisagea. Elle fuyait son regard, balayant la salle sans rien voir.

« Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Non, et un mauvais chauffeur. Il a fait beaucoup de détours pour arriver jusqu'ici. » renchérit Jane.

Lisbon laissa échapper un rire et s'autorisa enfin à regarder son ami.

« Merci. »

« Vous m'avez sauvé hier, nous sommes quittes. »

« Hier, vous étiez en danger pour sauver un confrère. Aujourd'hui, vous me sauvez alors que j'ai agi égoïstement… »

« Vous alliez vraiment avaler cette pilule ? » demanda Lisbon en ignorant la remarque –elle n'avait pas envie de réprimander Jane, pas maintenant.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit Jane.

Mais le ton de sa voix et son regard le trahissaient. Le doute persistait. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait avalé ou non la pilule, s'il aurait pris le risque de mourir. Quand il voyait le regard si inquiet de son amie, il se dit que jamais il n'aurait pu abandonner ce regard là –même si c'était ses yeux à lui, seule Lisbon qui le regardait de cette façon.

« Je pense que je l'aurais fait. » avoua-t-il après un silence. « Si je n'avais pas été dans votre corps, j'aurais joué. Mais j'ai pensé à vous, je me suis demandé ce que vous ressentiriez si j'empoisonnais votre corps. Et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous tuer. »

« Vous m'auriez tué de toutes manières. »

« Pas forcément. Peut-être que si j'étais mort, vous auriez réintégré votre corps. » supposa Jane.

« Non, pas ça. Je veux dire, que vous ayez mon corps ou pas, si vous mourrez, je ne me relèverai pas. » avoua Lisbon en baissant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ? Pas de rougissement sur mon visage ! »

« Vous n'avez que ça à répondre ? La prochaine fois, vous vous mettrez ma franchise où je pense ! » pesta Lisbon en le fusillant du regard.

Jane perdit son sourire.

« Pardon. Vous comptez aussi beaucoup pour moi. Et la première pensée n'a pas été de savoir si je vous tuerais ou pas, la première a été de me dire que vous me manqueriez. Beaucoup. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, les deux complices gênés par les aveux qu'ils venaient de se faire. Le pacte selon lequel l'un serait toujours là pour l'autre était tacite, et cela leur avait toujours convenu. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, et le savaient. Ils n'avaient jamais jugé utile de le dire.

« C'est à vous de me serrer dans les bras. Vous êtes plus grande que moi. Et vous êtes l'Homme. Et je suis votre supérieure. Je ne peux décemment pas faire le premier pas. »

Lisbon laissa échapper un éclat de rire et coupa la parole de Jane en l'attirant contre elle. C'était si bizarre, de serrer ainsi son propre corps. Mais au-delà du physique, rien n'était à elle. Elle pouvait ressentir le cœur de Jane battre contre son costard, et elle savait que c'est le sien qui s'emballait dans la poitrine du consultant quand ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule. L'étreinte se prolongea et aucun d'entre eux ne semblait vouloir y mettre un terme.

Les conversations autour d'eux semblaient éteintes, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Lisbon serra un peu plus Jane contre elle en fermant les yeux, ignorant les fourmillements naissant dans son ventre. Ces derniers s'arrêtèrent soudainement et Lisbon sentit une main enserrer son dos. Une main forte. Une main d'homme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta de Jane rapidement.

« Jane, Jane ! Nous sommes revenus ! »

« Hein ? »

« Regardez, je suis moi ! C'est moi ! Et c'est vous, c'est vous face à moi ! »

« Alors il suffisait qu'on se prenne dans les bras ? » demanda Jane, déjà remis de ses émotions.

« Il faut croire ! C'est merveilleux, chacun a récupéré sa vie ! » s'extasiait Lisbon.

Face à elle, Jane ne souriait pas, mais Lisbon ne le remarqua pas. Elle regardait ses mains et son corps comme si elle venait de naître quand Wainwright arriva pour la présenter à une haute personnalité du CBI, et elle se tourna vers le nouveau venu, tout sourire. Derrière elle, Jane s'éloignait dans le couloir.

[…]

Il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir des récents événements. Certes, la situation était devenue à nouveau normale, mais déjà, Lisbon lui manquait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui échappe, qu'elle s'éloigne, qu'elle redevienne sa patronne. Pendant leur étreinte, il avait ressenti une foule d'émotions. Il avait eu envie de ne plus jamais la lâcher. Il aimait l'entendre rire, il aimait la mettre en colère, il aimait quand elle parlait, il aimait sa façon de voir la vie. Il était tombé amoureux de Teresa Lisbon, de la femme qu'elle était, alors même que son physique était le sien, celui de l'homme qu'il détestait.

Il aurait aimé que la magie perdure. Selon la vieille femme, le pacte ne se romprait que quand il y aurait de l'amour entre eux ? Et bien voilà, il y en avait. Il l'aimait. Et il ne voyait pas ce que cette mascarade avait eu de positif. Il était juste redevenu un homme seul. Trop seul.

Il regarda les deux tasses qui traînaient sur sa table basse depuis le matin, et se remémora leur insomnie. Il avait tellement aimé être deux. La solitude donnait écho à chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait dans cette maison soudain trop vide.

Son portable sonna, et il fut surpris d'entendre sa propre sonnerie. Il avait reçu un message texte.

_« Jane ? Où êtes-vous ? Je pensais vous retrouver à la soirée de fin d'enquête mais vous n'y êtes pas… TL »_

Il ne fut pas long à répondre.

_« Je suis rentré. J'ai des siestes à rattraper, figurez-vous. PJ »_

L'humour, toujours l'humour.

_« Oh. :( Et bien d'accord… Molly Gatiss s'est réveillée et va bien, au fait. Et je passerai demain récupérer les affaires laissées chez vous. TL »_

Jane sourit tristement. Il se souvenait d'une conversation de quelques jours plus tôt, au cours de laquelle il avait dit à Lisbon qu'elle était de très bonne compagnie et qu'il aimait sa présence. Quelques jours plus tôt, qui lui semblaient à présent appartenir à une autre vie. Ce qu'il détestait quand la mélancolie et la nostalgie s'emparaient de lui…

_« Vous avez peur que je les revende ? Heureux pour Molly. PJ » _

_« J'ai surtout peur que vous ne puissiez pas vous passer de mes vêtements et que vous les agrandissiez en voulant y rentrer à tout prix ! TL »_

Jane retint un rire. Elle avait tellement changé… Pas qu'il ne la trouvait pas géniale avant leur aventure, mais il devait avouer que l'humour dont elle faisait désormais preuve n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

_« Craignez surtout pour votre maquillage, ça mettrait sûrement mes yeux bleus en valeur. Trêve de plaisanterie, profitez de la soirée, et buvez à ma santé ! A demain. Je vous embrasse. PJ »_

_« A demain, Jane. Bonne nuit. »_

Il regarda le SMS partir et attendit que le portable s'éteigne. Il le fixa encore quelques minutes mais aucun autre message n'arriva. Il enfila un survêtement, comme Lisbon en avait pris l'habitude, et alluma la télévision. Elle n'avait pas tord, il était à l'aise ainsi. Il regarda une partie du film qui passait –Le Diable s'habille en Prada lui semblait-il- mais ne parvenait pas à quitter son portable des yeux. Il s'en saisit et joua avec avant de se décider à écrire un message.

_« J'avais pris l'habitude d'être tout le temps avec vous, vous me manquez, Lisbon. »_

Il hésita avant de l'envoyer et se ravisa. Il était Patrick Jane, nom de Dieu ! Il se leva et monta se changer, enfilant un jean, une chemise et une veste, puis il sortit de chez lui en trombe et grimpa dans sa DS.

Il n'allait pas regretter plus longtemps de ne plus avoir le corps d'une femme, tout de même ! Lisbon n'était pas morte, elle n'était pas partie, elle avait juste récupéré son apparence !

« Alors tu ne te laisses pas abattre et tu fonces ! » s'exclama-t-il à voix haute en démarrant à plein régime.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant chez elle, il fut surpris de voir les lumières allumées, ayant pensé que Lisbon serait toujours au CBI pour fêter la victoire. Il descendit de sa voiture et se planta devant l'entrée. Et maintenant ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider que la porte s'ouvrit.

« Jane ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Je passais juste pour… »

Lisbon sourit devant l'hésitation du consultant.

« Je comprends, moi aussi je me sentais seule avant votre arrivée ! » avoua-t-elle en rigolant. « Entrez ! Je regardais un film mais je ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle. »

Jane jeta un d'œil sur la télévision allumée.

« Je regardais ça aussi, mais je n'ai pas suivi plus que vous ! Ca a l'air de parler d'un magasine de mode. » répondit-il. « Vous n'êtes pas à la soirée ? »

« Je suis partie tôt, trop crevée par les récents événements, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être en phase avec tout le monde. Je vous fais un thé ? »

« Avec plaisir, il me tarde de goûter à nouveau cette boisson merveilleuse ! »

« Je me demande encore comment j'ai bu en boire autant ! » lança Lisbon depuis la cuisine.

Jane sourit. Il aimait sa compagnie. Lisbon était une femme vive d'esprit et passionnante. Il pourrait taire ses nouveaux sentiments à jamais s'il avait la promesse qu'elle serait toujours auprès de lui. Ce qu'il avait par ailleurs l'intention de faire.

« Je n'ai que du thé vert, par contre. » s'excusa-t-elle quand il arriva dans la cuisine.

« Ca ira très bien. »

Lisbon s'assit face à lui et le dévisagea.

« Vous allez peut-être me trouver bizarre, mais quand je vous regardais, vous aviez beau avoir mon apparence, c'est vous que je voyais. » confia-t-elle après une minute de silence.

« Je comprends, c'est aussi vous que je voyais. A tel point que je ne comprenais pas comment les autres ne vous reconnaissaient pas. Il n'y a que vous pour rougir comme ça et lancer des regards aussi perçants. »

« Et il n'y a que vous pour faire des clins d'œil à tout va et me faire porter une robe. Comment ont-ils pu croire que moi, je m'habillerai comme ça ? »

« Vous caliez systématiquement avec ma voiture et donniez des ordres. Ca aussi ils auraient pu le remarquer. »

« Vous êtes resté caché pendant une fusillade, et avez dragué Wainwright sans qu'ils ne découvrent rien. » ajouta Lisbon à la liste qu'ils dressaient. « Comment peuvent-ils prétendre être nos amis ! » s'insurgea-t-elle d'un ton de fausset.

« Des amis ne sont pas sensés nous connaître aussi bien. Ce ne sont que des amis, si j'ose dire. Il ne faut pas trop leur en demander. » déduit Jane en se levant et en allant s'adosser au plan de travail.

« J'aurais pourtant deviné que ce n'était pas vous, même si je n'avais pas été au courant. Non, c'est simplement qu'ils n'observent pas. » rétorqua Lisbon.

_« Ou que nous ne sommes pas que des amis. » _pensa Jane. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il arrête de penser à ça. Hier encore Lisbon n'était qu'une amie, alors à quoi jouait-il avec cette obsession à deux balles ? Oui, mais hier, et les jours précédents, il apprenait à connaître Lisbon mieux que quiconque. Alors il avait bien le droit, aujourd'hui, de se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux, non ?

« Vous ne m'écoutez plus. » constata Lisbon.

« Pardon, je rêvais. » s'excusa le consultant.

« De quoi ? »

« Rien d'important. Vous disiez ? »

Lisbon se leva et se planta face à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Jane ? » demanda-t-elle, éludant à son tour la question.

« Rien, je vais très bien, je suis fatigué, c'est tout. »

« Vous semblez bien triste. »

« Vous ne semblez pas triste. » rétorqua-t-il.

« Pourquoi le serai-je ? Je suis à nouveau moi, et vous êtes vous. Vous n'êtes pas content ? »

« Si je le suis mais… A vrai dire, vous me manquez. »

« Vous me manquez aussi, Jane. Mais je suis heureuse que cette expérience soit terminée, car nous avons appris à nous connaitre, et qu'une nouvelle page va s'écrire ! » sourit-elle. « Vous n'auriez pas aimé porter des talons toute votre vie, croyez moi… »

Jane lui rendit son sourire et se redressa.

« Bon, je ne vais pas tarder. On m'attend au bureau demain, et comme je vous le disais dans mon SMS, j'ai du sommeil en retard. » écourta-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et se retourna sur le palier pour faire face à Lisbon.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-il en se tournant pour partir.

Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il se ravisa.

« Tu me rends fou. Déjà le jour où tout est arrivé, tu me rendais fou. Souviens-toi, on se disputait comme des gamins ce jour-là. Parce que je suis un gamin quand je suis avec toi. J'oublie le drame qui a bousculé ma vie, je ne vois que l'avenir. D'avoir occupé ton corps ces dernières semaines, c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis toutes ces années. Tu faisais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, tu me rendais heureux par ta simple présence. Ca ne fait que quelques heures que nous sommes dissociés l'un de l'autre et déjà je ne le supporte pas. J'ai besoin que tu sois à mes côtés, maintenant que j'ai partagé ta vie, j'ai une peur bleue de revenir à la solitude. Je suis fou de toi, Teresa. »

Jane déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Lisbon et fit demi tour, prêt à fuir le plus rapidement possible.

« Tu me dis ça et tu te casses comme ça ? » pesta Lisbon quand Jane eut atteint sa voiture.

Ce dernier se retourna et la regarda, prêt à subir sa fougue. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su se taire ? Lisbon s'avança vers lui et il ne bougea pas.

« Quand on dit des choses aussi belles à une femme, Patrick Jane, on ne s'en va pas, on l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. »

Elle n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. Jane l'attira à lui l'embrassa avec tout l'amour dont il était capable, remerciant la vie de lui offrir une seconde chance aussi belle.

De l'autre côté de la rue, une vieille femme les regardait. Face à elle, Jane et Lisbon se serraient si étroitement qu'ils semblaient ne vouloir former qu'un seul corps. Un seul corps pour deux personnes ? Peut-être que si ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau coup de main, elle utiliserait cette option…

* * *

><p><strong>Des avis sur cette fin ou la fiction en général? RDV pour un épilogue prochainement.<br>Merci du fond du coeur pour tout...  
>Love xXx<strong>

**~Votre Antsybal~**


	16. Epilogue

**Deux, trois, quatre ou même six mois plus tard...**

« Mets cette robe ! »

« Il en est hors de question ! rétorqua Lisbon en jetant le tissu vert sur le lit.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Wainwright, tu ne vas pas y aller en jean ! »

« Quand tu m'avais volé mon corps, tu avais mis cette robe pour le draguer. Tu veux que je lui plaise ? provoqua la brunette.

« Alors comme ça je t'avais volé ton corps, on aura tout vu ! Je resterai près de toi, et gare à lui s'il t'approche ! promit le consultant.

« Je ne porterai pas cette robe, voilà tout ! »

« Tu n'as donc rien retenu du sort de cette sorcière ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Les robes te vont à merveille, voilà la morale de l'histoire ! »

« Je ne la mets que si tu me laisses t'habiller pour aller travailler. »

« Hors de question. »

« Tu n'as donc rien retenu du sort de cette sorcière ? répéta Lisbon en imitant la voix de son amant. Les costards trois pièces au CBI, c'est _too much._ »

« Plus les jours passent, et plus vous devenez effrayantes, ta répartie et toi. Tu commences vraiment à me ressembler. »

« Imagine donc un quotidien à tes côtés, et compatis ! Maintenant que le deal est conclu, laisse-moi m'habiller. »

« Tu me fiches à la porte ? »

« Les femmes ont besoin de calme pour se préparer ! »

« Les femmes ! La belle excuse ! Depuis quand tu revendiques ton appartenance au sexe faible ? »

« Sexe faible, oh mon Dieu… Qu'est-ce que je fais avec un type pareil ? »

« Je suis irrésistible… »

« Tu l'es, oui. approuva Lisbon. Mais il faut avoir le cœur bien accroché pour vivre avec toi… »

« Tu l'as. Tu es faite pour me supporter, tu as le caractère qu'il faut pour ça. C'est ce que j'aime chez toi"… avoua Jane en posant un regard attendri sur celle qui partageait désormais sa vie. "Allez, habille-toi ! Que tu sois la plus belle, ce soir. Comme toujours ! »

Lisbon lui sourit et s'exécuta. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Jane, sa vie avait changé. Plus jamais elle ne se sentait seule, plus jamais elle ne s'ennuyait. Sa vie avait enfin pris un sens, aux côtés du plus énervant des consultants.

* * *

><p><strong>Flo: <strong>Ahah je savais que tu habitais juste sous ma fenêtre ! C'est un truc de dingue, tu étais faite pour être _ma super lectrice_ ! Pour la review sur le chapitre que tu viens de me laisser... Wahoo. Quelle review, tu conclues en beauté! Ahah je comprends mieux pourquoi le mardi ! Aaah bah si t'es blonde fallait le diiire ! J'aurais jamais pensé que le problème venait de moi ! (C'est comme toi pour les review, au début je reste sobre, après, je clashe :p ) Merci pour le chapitre, j'suis contente que tu aies bien aimé ! Je ne vois pas non plus Jane en tireur d'élite mais BON ! ^^ Contente que tu aies aimé le coup du câlin ! Pour la déclaration de Jane j'avais effectivement peur que ça paraisse soudain. Mais en écrivant le chapitre, j'm'imaginais à sa place, comme si j'avais eu le corps d'un autre pendant des semaines, et j'me suis sentie très seule aussi, désemparée, et j'me suis dit qu'il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Bizarre, je sais ^^ Non mais tu imagines, Jane et Lisbon dans le même corps? Ils s'entretueraient à coup sûr ! ^^ Bah merci à vous parce que si mes textes sont toujours aussi légers, c'est parce que depuis que je poste sur ce site, le fait d'écrire est un pur plaisir et je ne m'imagine pas ne pas rendre mes personnages tout guillerets et tous drôles ! ^^ Pour une autre fiction, tu peux me mettre la pression, je me la mets déjà en cherchant une idée pour vous retrouver. Parce que je veux vous retrouver, et vite! ! Merci pour le site, j'vais aller voir ça ! :D Ahah une fan, merci ! :$ C'est vrai que tu as un don pour voir quand je publie, c'est soit flippant soit génial. Génial, en fait! ^^ Merciiiiiiiii ! :D

**Onceinlove: **Merci beaucoup !)

**Maya **100ème review, effectivement ! Tu gagnes toute ma gratitude, ça ira? Il n'y a pas de soucis si tu ne review pas, c'est pas obligatoire, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir aujourd'huiton avis et de savoir que tu as tout lu, merci ! Bon courage pour les partiels si c'est pas fini. A l'heure où j'écris cette réponse, il m'en reste encore ... Ah, je suis ravie que tu aies aimé !_Pour leur fusion c'est vrai qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être séduits par l'apparence de l'autre, à part pris d'un narcissisme particulièrement malsain ! Bon j'suis rassurée que tu comprennes la douleur et le manque de Jane, j'avais peur que ça paraisse disproportionné. Et oui, c'est déjà fini... Chacun a son corps, ils sont ensemble, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer, je deviendrais mauvaise sur la durée, believe me Ca marche pour l'idée, qui sait, en plein exam, ça peut surgir? Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi ! Biz'ous !

**Jisbon :** Review de barbare ! Merci ! Tant d'émotions? J'en suis touchée! Alors le mystère de la fiction réside là dedans, Jane avait-il gagné et aurait-il avalé la pilule? A vous de voir, je ne sais pas ! ;) Bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui le penses, tu penses toujours juste ! ;) Et oui, humour en pleine déclaration, pour le coup c'est tout moi. On parle de sentiments ou de choses sérieuses, et BIM ! Vanne pour éviter le sujet. Désespérant ! Ahah parfaite! Non mais vous me tuez avec vos gentilles choses, je rougis comme une dingue derrière mon écran ! Je vous adooore ! Pour la nostalgie, c'est un truc de malade. Je suis super déconneuse, j'fais jamais la gueule, rien, mais il peut m'arriver d'être SUPER nostalgique, mélancolique pour un rien, hier soir encore ça m'a pris. Alors la nostalgie par Antsybal, tu m'étonnes quelle rende bien... Et j'ai que 19 ans, qu'est ce que ça sera à 80 ? Tu as voulu crier "Vas-y Patou?" Non mais Jisbon, tu ne PEUX PAS appeler Jane Patou, c'est pas humain ! ^^ Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'il ne dit pas "je t'aime". Mais parfois on en a effectivement pas besoin, y'a moyen d'être encore plus expressif sans ! OUF le baiser n'était pas guimauve. Il l'aurait été je ... je... je sais pas ce que je faisais mais ... hein ! ^^ Je suis aussi triste que cette fiction soit finie, je me sens un peu comme Jane quand il n'y a plus Lisbon, toute seule ! :( Pour le sujet que tu me proposes j'ai bien vu la saison 4 mais pour être honnête je ne me sens pas d'écrire sur une potentielle suite, je ne suis pas douée pour les interprétations, en plus chacun aura la sienne .. Sans parler des gens qui n'ont pas vu la saison 4 :/ Merci pour tout et à bientôt de toutes façons hein ! Merci, Merci, MErci ! (Si jamais tu as une adresse mail, je pourrais te répondre par là, sans que tu sois obligée d'attendre la diffusion de chapitres ;) ) (Si jamais, mets des espaces entre chaque terme, cimme pour un lien :p ) Bisous, MERCI !

**Voilà... J'suis triste, comme à chaque fois que je mets un point final à une fiction. J'****avais jamais autant kiffé écrire, poster, répondre aux reviews...**

**Je vous dis à bientôt? Si vous avez une idée de fiction, je suis preneuse.**

**Encore merci à Flo pour l'idée, à vous toutes pour l'aventure. Peace.**


End file.
